I Love You
by kAekO-x3
Summary: he z fighters meet in a reunion at capsule corps. its been 4 years and everyones excited.. especially Pan.. she can't wait to see Trunks.. tp bg mu mainly tp
1. Ten Years Later

This is a T/P so if you're not a fan please do not read it! I have another story called Childhood Friends but that's not a T/P. But it's still good though so please R/R!!  
  
I hope you like this one too!!  
  
thoughts/flashbacks  
  
I Love You -- Chapter 1 Ten Years later...  
  
Wow... I can't believe it's been ten years. Ten years since I've seen any of the z-gang. I miss them so much... Especially him... The man who has my heart and won't give it back... sigh  
  
"PAN! COME ON DOWNSTAIRS HUNNIE!"  
  
Ahh what now??!! "Ok daddy! I'll be there in a sec!" 14 year old Pan quickly came out of her own little world and slowly walked downstairs to where her parents were.  
  
"Pan guess what?! We have great news!" Gosh Mom sounds so excited...  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Bulma just called!!!" Gasp "She d..did? What did she say?"  
  
"She's having a reunion for the z-gang!! We get to see everyone again! Isn't that exciting?!"  
  
"um.. Yea! When is it?"  
  
Gohan answered this one. "This saturday."  
  
"You mean tomorrow daddy?"  
  
"oh right sweetheart." "Isn't that such short notice though mom?"  
  
"Yes, but Bulma said everyone could make it and we have no plans for tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Cool ok. I'll just be upstairs ok mom? daddy?"  
  
"ok sweetie."  
  
Pan went upstairs to her room. She could hear her parents talking about some stuff but didn't really pay attention. She closed her door and logged onto her laptop to see if anyone was online.  
  
Logged On  
  
Swtangelicprincess: PAN!!!  
  
Pannygirl14: hey bra!  
  
Swtangelicprincess: are you coming tomorrow???  
  
Pannygirl14: of course! why wouldn't i? i wanna see everyone again! its been so longg  
  
Swtangelicprincess: i know! i havent seen you for like what, 10 years?  
  
Pannygirl14: i know bra! we've only kept in touch by phone and aim!  
  
Swtangelicprincess: i wonder if our little panny has changed at all... evil grin  
  
Pannygirl14: you wouldnt... no, not that..  
  
Swtangelicprincess: yup! because you know that you're sleeping over young lady!  
  
Pannygirl14: yea i know bra.. how could i forget.. it'll be like old times.. cringe  
  
Swtangelicprincess: come on pan dont be like that we're gonna have so much fun!  
  
"Pan? May I come in?"  
  
Pannygirl14: my dad wants in. i have to go. i'll see you tomorrow ok? bye!  
  
Swtangelicprincess: ok see you then! come early!! bye!  
  
Logged Off  
  
"ok. Come in daddy. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"No, not really. So are you excited about tomorrow? You didn't really seem like it earlier."  
  
"No I'm fine. I was just really surprised that's all! I can't wait! And daddy?.."  
  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
  
"You know I'm gonna be sleeping over at Capsule Corps. right? Because you know Bra..."  
  
"Yes. I remember... and if you're wondering just incase, yes, you can sleepover."  
  
"Hehe thank you daddy. i love you good night!"  
  
"I love you too. good night hunnie."  
  
He closed the door behind him with a satisfied smile on his face. He was really curious to why Pan wasn't jumping up and down for joy when he and Videl told her about the reunion. He thought she was nervous about seeing everyone again. After all, it's been ten years and back then, she was only 4...  
  
The next morning  
  
"Pan hunnie wake up! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Huh... yawn"  
  
"Get up sweetie, we have leave in an hour."  
  
"TODAY'S THE REUNION! I forgot! ok i'm up!!"  
  
"Alright I'll be downstairs with your dad."  
  
"k mom thanks for waking me!"  
  
Today's the reunion! ok um.. shower first. Pan took a quick shower and came out of the bathroom in a robe. Let's see... What to wear..... Haha I sound like Bra.. She chose to wear an orange t-shirt with jean capris and her favorite bandana. Oh well good enough.  
  
"Let's go Pan! We don't want to be late!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Pan got in their air car and drove to Capsule Corps. They had decided not to fly so chose to drive instead. About an hour later, they had arrived. The Sons saw several cars also by the parking space. They parked their own car and walked up to the huge dome like house.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! PAN!!!!!!!" It was Bra. As soon as she heard the doorbell, she ran towards the door, almost knocking down a vase on the way. When she opened the door, there she saw Gohan, Videl, and her best friend Pan and gave her a death hug.  
  
"B..B..Bra..I..I..c..can't b..b..reathe..."  
  
Bra let go of her.  
  
"Gasp OH I'm sorry!"  
  
Pan chuckled and said, "It's ok. It's good to see you too!"  
  
Bra giggled like crazy.  
  
"ok we have to go upstairs and catch up!!!! The other guys aren't here yet so it's just you, me, and oh yea Trunks. But forget him, let's go!!"  
  
Trunks...I wonder if you'll recognize me... I was just a little girl back then..  
  
Hiding her emotions, Pan gave a huge smile and hurried after Bra to her room.  
  
I'm done! Tell me if you liked it! Review please!! Will Trunks recognize Pan? Does Bra know of her "crush" on her big brother? Review and I'll answer!! 


	2. The Reunion Part 1 Admitting

I'm soo sorry for not updating soon! I was sort of "banned" from using the computer... but I'm back with another chapter!! I hope you like it! By the way here are all the ages... Pan - 16 (I changed it from 14 to 16) Bra - 17 Goten - 25 Trunks - 26 Marron - 20 Uub - 25 ok on with the story!  
  
I Love You -- Chapter 2 The Reunion Part 1 Admitting  
  
Pan and Bra were in Bra's room catching up.  
  
"Oh my gosh Pan! It's been so long!! Ahh! I have so much to tell you!" Bra continued to rant on about how long it's been when Pan interrupted. "B..B..B!!" Bra stopped talking and turned to Pan. "Huh?"  
  
"I know it's been ten years B, but we've told each other almost everything by phone and aim."  
  
"Oh fine Pan go ahead and ruin my moment."  
  
"Already did B." With that came a smirk.  
  
"Well, well.. Pan Son you have not changed at all..."  
  
"And neither have you.."  
  
Both girls bursted with laughter.  
  
knock knock knock  
  
Pan and Bra stopped what they were doing. They looked at each other and wondered who it was.  
  
"Come in!" Bra shouted.  
  
When the door opened, a man with spikey hair entered with a certain traditional smile.  
  
Pan yelled, "Uncle Goten!!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hi Panny! Wow You're a lot stronger than I remember!"  
  
Giggling, Pan replied, "I bet I can beat you Uncle Goten!"  
  
"Is that a challenge Pan Son?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Alright then. You owe me a fight. But let me say hi to this lovely young lady here."  
  
Goten turned towards Bra.  
  
Surprised, Bra let out, "Hi Goten."  
  
Goten let out a pout and pretended to be hurt. "Aww B don't I get a hug?"  
  
A slight pink came across Bra's face that only Pan caught. Bra walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Smiling, Goten started talking. "Hey B where's Trunks? I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"Well, he was here earlier.. I think he sneaked out to meet his girlfriend."  
  
"Aww man! Trunks gets to sneak off to meet his girl and I don't!"  
  
Pan and Bra looked surprised. Pan was the first to speak.  
  
"Who are you going out with Uncle Goten? Do I know her?"  
  
"Yeah you know her. Remember Valese?"  
  
"I thought you guys broke up."  
  
"Yeah but we're back together again."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Uh.. Last month."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Say B, who's Trunks going out with?"  
  
"Uh.. I think her name is.. Paris?"  
  
Goten was surprised. "Do you know her Goten?" Bra asked.  
  
"She's my ex.. We broke up about three years ago."  
  
Bra answered back, "Oh.. Well Trunks started dating her about two weeks ago." She also added, "I'm still surprised how he went past his usual week."  
  
Goten started laughing. Then he stopped and said, "Well I think more people came so I'm going to go downstairs. You ladies want to join me?"  
  
Bra said, "No I think we're going to stay for a while longer. We'll be there soon."  
  
"Alright. See you later." Goten walked out the door and left.  
  
"Pan are you okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"PAN!"  
  
Pan came back. "Huh? What is it Bra?"  
  
"You were kind of zoned out.."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Hey Pan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You still like Trunks don't you?  
  
Pan stood up blushing, "What? What do you mean? I never liked him!"  
  
"Uh huh.. That blush tells me you do like him and you did all those years ago.. Just admit it Pan. You know I won't tell anyone. I'm your best friend."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"With my heart."  
  
Pan muttered, "Fine, I do."  
  
Bra shouted, "I knew it!"  
  
"Hey! What about my uncle Bra?"  
  
Bra suddenly shut up and said, "What about him?"  
  
"I know you liked him too and you still do!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah! I saw you blush when he asked for a hug."  
  
Bra didn't say anything.  
  
"Admit it B. You know I won't tell anyone. I'm your best friend." Pan mocked.  
  
"You're mean Pan Son. Okay fine I do so what?" Bra crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"Alright Bra. I'll tell you everything if you tell me okay? Please don't be mad."  
  
Bra's face lit up and nodded.  
  
Pan started her story.  
  
"Okay. um.. I had a little crush on Trunks when we were little. I would always interrupt something whenever he babsat me with a girlfriend of his and she ended up leaving. When I was old enough, I realized it wasn't just a baby crush. When I was thirteen, I liked him more. I didn't go out with many guys, but whenever I did, it was because then I wouldn't have to think about Trunks. But it never worked. It only made me feel worse. He's also a friend and I don't want to ruin anything in whatever relationship we have." Pan looked down, her knees against her chest.  
  
"Aww Panny..." Bra sat next to her and hugged her.  
  
"If it makes you feel better.. I feel the same with Goten. Like you said, when I was little, I hated all his girlfriends. I would always pretend to be sick so he'd make her leave. I went out with lots of guys too. And all of them went out with me for my body and money. A lot of them tried to take advantage of me but I got away because I was a saiyjin (?). Then I'd tell Trunks and he would beat them up. Chuckle I didn't tell Daddy cause he would have killed them.. Actually.. Trunks would have too but I told him not to. And this was all when I was fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, to now." Bra started sniffling. Pan gave her a hug too. "Aww Bra.. Don't cry okay?" Bra nodded. The two just sat there comforting each other.  
  
Pan spoke up. "Hey. How about we go downstairs to see everybody. I think they're all here."  
  
Bra smiled and agreed, "You're right. Let's go."  
  
I'm done! Finally, the second chapter.. I'm working on the 3rd one and I'll update it as soon as I'm done! And this time, I won't be "banned" from the computer! Hope you liked this one! RR please! 


	3. Recognizing

Hey guys! Hope you like this 3rd chapter! I'm working on the 4th!! rr please  
  
I Love You - Chapter 3 The Reunion Part 2 Recognizing  
  
Squeak squeak squeak  
  
In the dark halls, a man tiptoed in through the window. His goal was the door down the hall to the right that opens to a room. His room, to be exact. As quietly as he could, he continued to talk slowly towards his room. Suddenly, he heard an echo of laughter and stopped. Deciding to make a run to his room, he counted to three...  
  
Meanwhile, Pan was rushing to go to the bathroom. _Ahh! Stupid water drinking contest! Oh well, at least I won! Ahh gotta go! Gotta go!  
_  
It must have been fate for these two unfortunates to meet...  
  
CRASH  
  
"Owwww..! Watch where you're going!" The two yelled at the same time.  
  
Luckily, no one heard downstairs.  
  
Gasp  
  
Both of them were on their bottoms gaping at each other for the same reason.  
  
_T..T..Trunks? Oh my gosh.. I don't remember him being this hott._.. Pan shook her head. _Ah! I can't think about that right now. What do I do.. He's staring at me.. Why is he staring at me?... Does he recognize me?.....  
_  
While Pan is thinking to herself, the one recognized as Trunks is also thinking.  
  
_Woah.. She's fine.. Who is that? What's she doing here? I can't stop staring at her..._  
  
He continued to check her out until Pan spoke out. "Um.. I gotta go. Bye!"  
  
Then, she got up and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"Huh? That was weird.. She looked so familiar though... But I can't put my finger on it.. hmm.. oh well.. I gotta get to my room before I get caught.."  
  
In the bathroom, Pan was breathing heavily. "Oh gosh.. That was close.. Oh no! My bandana! It must have fallen off during the contest... No wonder he couldn't recognize me. If i had had it, he would have known it was me... But.. Would I have want that?.. But that was weird.. He kept staring at me.. Ah! I'm so confused!!.. sigh "  
  
Pan turned the cold water knob and felt the cool water brushing past her fingers. She quickly splashed her face with water. Looking at her reflection through the mirror, she fixed her hair and dried her face. "Okay.. I better go back downstairs now. I hope I don't bump into Trunks again.."  
  
Pan slowly opened the door and looked left.. then right.. _No one.. Coast is clear_, Pan thought. Then, Pan ran down the stairs to avoid meeting up with Trunks again.  
  
When Pan ran downstairs, Trunks had just got out of the shower. "Hmm.. I better hurry up and get to the reunion. I wonder if they noticed that I wasn't there.. I hope Bra covered for me.. I owe her BIG if she did.. IF she did.."  
  
Looking through his closet, he chose old, baggy jeans and guys' tank top. He put his clothes that smelled like perfume in the laundry basket. He then got out a brush and brushed his long lavender hair.  
  
"Alright.. I think I'm ready to go."  
  
Slowly, Trunks went out and down the stairs.  
  
"Hmm.. No one's here.. They must be outside." And so he made his way to the huge backyard.  
  
Everyone was eating and talking when they felt a familiar ki.  
  
Suddenly, everything fell silent.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" _Uh oh.. Busted...  
_  
"Mother! uh.."  
  
"Trunks! Finally! That was the longest, emergency meeting ever! How was that anyway?"  
  
"Meeting! Yeah um.." He looked across the yard and caught Bra giving him a wink. He smiled and answered Bulma. "It went fairly well mother. I just went to my room after, to change out of my suit for a more comfortable fit. You know.. The usual..."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah Trunks. You need to say hi to everyone." Bulma turned her attention to the Z-gang. "As you guys know, Capsule Corps. was given to Trunks and he got caught in a meeting so he was late."  
  
"Yeah... Hi everyone! It's good to see you all again!"  
  
There was a sudden outburst of talking.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" "What's up Trunks?" "Hey!"  
  
More "hey's" and "hi's" were yelled out.  
  
Soon, everyone went back to talking with whoever they were talking with.  
  
As Trunks looked around, he saw his mom, ChiChi, 18, Videl cooking and talking by the grill; Piccolo meditating; Goku stuffing his face at the food table; his dad against the tree with his eyes closed; Marron and Uub making out... _Wait a minute!.. Woah.. I didn't know those two were going out.. haha.. I always knew they liked each other.  
_  
Trunks looked around a little more and spotted his sister and friends laughing and talking. As soon as he spot them, he walked over to them. When he was close enough, he hugged Bra before anyone said anything.  
  
"Ahh! Trunks you dummy! I almost spilled my punch! This is a new outfit!!" Bra started to ramble on about how precious her outfit was to her.  
  
Trunks interrupted. "BRA! I get it okay? I'm sorry! But man.. I owe you BIG TIME! You saved my sorry butt again.."  
  
A malicious smile slowly appeared on Bra's face. "I know.. Aren't I an angel...."  
  
"Uh.. B.. Why are you looking at me like that..?" Sweatdrops were formed and Trunks started to get really nervous about what was forming in that head of hers.. She may be his younger sister.. But she can be really evil if she wants.. After all... She DOES take after Vegeta...  
  
"Trunks.. Before I tell you what your IOU is, you should really say hi to everyone first."  
  
Trunks looked surprised. "Oh! umm.. Oh yeah.. Hey guys! Long time no see.. haha.."  
  
Goten spoke first. "Hey bro! Nice save back there!" "Goten! What's up?" The two best friends did their "secret handshake."  
  
"Oh man I can't believe I still remember how to do that.." Trunks said. "Yeah man same here." The two burst out laughing. "Looks like we're not too old huh Trunks?" "You got that right!"  
  
Cough cough "Hey Trunks."  
  
"Marron!" Trunks hugged her and received a low growl from Uub. Trunks smirked. "Hey dude. I know she's yours. I saw you two makin' out back there. Besides we're friends."  
  
Marron and Uub blushed madly. "Sorry dude. Yeah.. It's been a long time.. But looks like you haven't changed at all." Uub said.  
  
"Hmm.. Bra, Marron, Uub, Goten..." Trunks smirked. "There's one more I haven't talked to..."  
  
After he said that, the group noticed the "last one" wasn't there.  
  
"Hey where is she?" Goten wondered.  
  
Trunks laughed. "I know you're here Panny. Come out, come out wherever you are... you can't hide forev.. ahh!!"  
  
The whole Z-gang heard the noise and saw what was happening.  
  
While Goten, Bra, Marron, Uub, and Trunks were looking for Pan, she had been waiting for the perfect chance to tackle Trunks.  
  
So what everyone is seeing now are Trunks and Pan on the ground wrestling each other.  
  
After about a minute, the two stopped, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Pan's bandana came loose and fell.  
  
Trunks gasped.  
  
Gasp _That was Pan earlier? Oh gosh and I was thinking of taking her... If Gohan and Goten ever found out.._ Shudder  
  
Pan's voice was heard. "What's wrong Trunksie? Surprised to see me?"  
  
Without thinking, Trunks blurted out, "Wow Pan... You really grew up!" _Ah! idiot why did you say that?  
_  
Pan blushed. She knew what he meant. "Um.. Thanks?"  
  
Gohan and Goten's ki slightly rose.  
  
"Er... I mean.. You're a lot stronger Panny! I couldn't recognize your ki.. It's a lot stronger than it used to be..."  
  
"Will you accept a challenge Trunks Briefs? Or are you too old now?" She had heard what Goten and Trunks were talking about earlier about not being too old.  
  
"Ooooooh..."  
  
"Still got that fiery attitude Miss Son? Alright, I accept!"  
  
Suddenly, Goten's voice was heard. "You owe me a fight too Pan!"  
  
"I know Uncle Goten but after I beat Trunks!"  
  
"Likewise Panny..."  
  
"HALT!!!!"  
  
All the saiyjins covered their sensitive ears. Only one name appeared on their mind.. Bulma.  
  
Yay! I'm done with chapter 3! Number 4 is coming up! rr please! 


	4. Matching

Thanks for reviewing! Here's the third chapter!  
  
I Love You - Chapter 4 The Reunion Part 3 Matching  
  
Last time : "HALT!!!!" All the saiyjins covered their sensitive ears. Only one name appeared on their mind. Bulma.  
  
To the story...  
  
"Damnit woman! Must you always yell so loudly?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"VEGETA DON'T EVEN START WITH ME OR ELSE!!" Bulma screamed back.  
  
Vegeta just muttered to himself. Everyone had sweatdrops wondering what this is all about.  
  
"Uh.. mother?" Trunks asked carefully, afraid of what Bulma could do to him.  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Why did you yell halt?"  
  
"Oh right!" Bulma smile proudly. Trunks relaxed a little.  
  
"Well Trunks, let me tell you! Everybody listen up!"  
  
Nothing really happened because their attention was already on her. Bulma noticed so she started to talk.  
  
"Oh.. Okay um. I made a new invention! I've been working on it for quite a while now.. When I was thinking about the reunion, I planned a lot of games. Well, you guys ARE fighters, so... I made another version of the GR as a tournament style!"  
  
".............."  
  
Pan was the first to react. She ran to Bulma and hugged her saying, "Bulma I love that you're an inventor!! This is soo cool!"  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Uub commented too.  
  
"Mother you're a genious!"  
  
"Wow Bulma you can't cook but you sure can make stuff!" Bulma's eye twitched slightly at that but let it pass. Goten noticed and was grateful she let it pass.  
  
"This is an awesome reunion Bulma!"  
  
"Thank you, guys!"  
  
Everyone else yelled out, "Bulma you are too much!" "You never cease to amaze me with your smartness.." and so on..  
  
"Alright! Anyone who wants to try out this GR by fighting in the Reunion Tournament come tell me your name!"  
  
Then Bulma went to the nearest table with a paper and a pen.  
  
Pan ran after her. "PAN SON MA'AM!!"  
  
"Got ya sweetie." Bulma answered.  
  
"Trunks!" "Goten!" "Uub!" Bulma wrote the names as they shouted it out for her.  
  
"Me too woman!" "Alright.. Veggie.." "Don't call me that woman!" "WELL DON'T CALL ME WOMAN I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"  
  
"Sign me up too Bulma!" "Okay Goku."  
  
"Is that all?" Bulma announced.  
  
"Come on Gohan! You should do it too!" Goku yelled out.  
  
"Yeah bro! Or are you too old?" Goten 'smirked'. Or at least he tried..  
  
"Videl, I'm going to teach my baby bro a lesson." Gohan whispered to Videl. She chuckled and nodded.  
  
"You're going to regret that lil bro."  
  
"Am I? Why don't you prove it?"  
  
"Bulma sign me up!" "Already did Gohan!"  
  
"Wow Uncle Goten! You got Daddy to fight! I can't remember the last time he fought for real.. When he spars with me I don't think he gives it all."  
  
Goten chuckled. "It was nothing Pan. I just hope he's not going to kill me for it..." Then he paled a little bit.  
  
"Reall Uncle Goten? I didn't nkow he was that strong..."  
  
"Oh Panny.. You don't know the half of it..." Trunks smirked.. _Goten's gonna get his butt whupped.. tsk tsk..  
_  
Bulma interrupted Trunks' thoughts and yelled, "Alright well that's seven of you so I got an idea. I'll pick random names and partner you up and if you weren't picked then here's what we do. No actually... Let me choose the names first. Then we go from there."  
  
Bulma ripped the paper into slips with names written on them.  
  
"Alright. For the first round. Going up first is Goku and..... Veggie!"  
  
Ooooooooooh...  
  
Vegeta didn't even notice that Bulma called him Veggie. He smirked instead. _Perfect. Another chance to beat Kakkarot.. I'll get him this time..  
_  
"Hey Vegeta! We're partners!" Goku yelled. "Che.."  
  
Bulma continued on. "Okay after them is.. Gohan.. and.. Goten!"  
  
Goten looked sick. He gulped and said, "Oh great..."  
  
Trunks, Uub, Bra, Marron, and Pan laughed at him. Goten pouted.  
  
"After them it's Trunks and... Uub!"  
  
Trunks looked at Uub and nodded and vice versa.  
  
"Bulma what about me?" Pan asked.  
  
"Okay you see... Whoever wins the last fight.. So it's either Trunks or Uub, you fight them in the second round. Okay? And we go from there."  
  
"Oh okay. That's cool." _Oh my gosh.. What if it's Trunks... Well.. I DID challenge him.. hmm..  
_  
"Hey Bulma!" "Yeah Yamcha?" "Where are they fighting?"  
  
Everyone else agreed.  
  
"And that's where my invention comes in." Bulma got out a capsule and threw it on the ground with big space. When it opened, it was like a GR except it was much bigger. Also there were no walls around it.  
  
"Let me explain guys. This is called the Z Stadium. Two fighters will go in the stadium to fight. It's good for our Reunion Tournament because there's actually an invisible barrier that's ki resistant so it won't hit us by any chance. When you actually go inside, it has all the features of the GR. Vegeta would know it. Haha. And I also added something else. You can choose a place to fight. It'll be an illusion but seem pretty real. The audience will still able to see you fight too. So.. What do you guys think?"  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Uub, and Marron all shouted, "That's so awesome!!" "Mom you're so cool!!" "Bulma that's so brilliant!"  
  
Even Vegeta was impressed. Although he didn't show it exactly. His woman never ceased to amaze him with her brain.  
  
The rest of the Z-gang was so shocked. They knew Bulma was a genius, but this was beyond brilliant.  
  
"And guys.. It's portable!!!" Bulma was so proud of her new invention.  
  
"Okay how about you guys who are fighting stretch and change or something before we start."  
  
Goku continued to eat and Vegeta stayed by his tree.  
  
"Marron, I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Mar it's just a spar. We're kind of supposed to get hurt. It's not like you've never seen me fight. Don't worry." said Uub.  
  
"okay... but TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS if you hurt him I'll...I'll...Do something!!"  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Relax Mar.. Uub's right. It's just a spar. This isn't the first time you know.."  
  
Marron gave up. "Fine but if you..."  
  
Uub interrupted her by planting his mouth on top of hers. Marron was surprised but soon began to kiss back.  
  
"Ugh! Get a room you two!" It was the one and only.. Pan.  
  
The couple pulled back and blushed.  
  
Pan continued talking. "I need to change. I don't want to fight in these."  
  
Trunks answered. "What's wrong Panny afraid of getting them dirty?"  
  
Pan bounced back. "Trunks I could fight you in a dress! My parents just don't want them dirty."  
  
Trunks laughed. "Alright, alright."  
  
"You can wear my tank and sweats Pan." Bra offered.  
  
"Woah B I didn't know you even owned those." Goten said dumbly.  
  
"Goten you baka! Bra screamed. "A girl can exercise can't she?"  
  
"Sorry B. You know I didn't mean it like that. Forgive me?" Goten pouted and pretended to look sad with his arms stretched out for a hug.  
  
Bra blushed a little that only Pan caught and gave him a hug. "Yeah."  
  
Yay I'm done! I'll try to update real soon! My brother is going somewhere for the weekend so I have the computer to myself! Until next time! 


	5. Hurting

I'm sorry for the wait!! I tried to make this one a little bit long.. But I think I failed... But I hope you'll like it!! RR pleasee  
  
I Love You Chapter 5 The Reunion Part 4 Hurting  
  
The Reunion Tournament was ready. Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Uub, and Gohan decides to take this time to stretch. Everyone else gathered around with chairs and food. Bra and Marron had gone on to Bra's balcony to watch. They had the perfect view.  
  
Bulma had set up a microphone and spoke into it. "Alright guys! First match is Goku and Vegeta. If there's one thing.. You can't kill each other!" She shot a glare toward Vegeta. He just crossed his arms and muttered, "Stupid woman.."  
  
"Anyways! Just like the World Martial Arts Tournament, if you are out of the ring, you lose. But you can fly and stuff... Yeah.. Goku and Vegeta are you ready?"  
  
"We've been ready woman!"  
  
"Grr FINE!"  
  
Without another word, they began.  
  
Vegeta immediately turned super. Goku followed.  
  
"Go Grandpa!! You can do it!" Shouted Pan.  
  
Vegeta started to throw many ki blasts with a pretty accurate aim, but Goku was able to dodge most of them. While he was distracted with the blasts, Vegeta punched him in the stomach. Then Goku elbowed him on the head. After the hits, the two sent furious kicks and punches at each other.  
  
Time passed by and both were super saiyjin two, panting heavily.  
  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku chanted, ready to unleash his signature attack.  
  
Vegeta smirked and prepared his own attack. He stood sideways and brought one arm out with his palm opened.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
Two enormous amount of energy shot out colliding with the other.  
  
Vegeta shouted louder and put more energy into his attack. Goku though, did not. He had a different plan.  
  
He instant transmitted next to Vegeta and kicked him, catching him off guard. He was concentrating too much on his energy attack and didn't see it coming. Already worn out, the full powered kick sent him flying out of the ring, landing on the grass.  
  
The energy released by Vegeta went head on with the barrier.  
  
Everyone on the outside was amazed how it withstood such a powerful attack. They heard cackling of energy but it did not break.  
  
Goku put his hands behind his back with a traditional grin. "Haha... Gotta love instant transmition."  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Vegeta stood up. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Well Kakkarot.. I'll get you another time.. And that fight.. Don't hold back.." Then he walked away.  
  
The whole Z-gang watched in bewilderment. They hadn't expected that.  
  
Goku just laughed.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. "Well uh.. Goku won! So he'll go to the second round! Next up is Goten and Gohan!"  
  
"Good luck Goten!!" A little shout was heard all the way from the balcony.  
  
"Thanks B!" Goten shouted back.  
  
Bra blushed a little. She didn't think he actually heard her.  
  
Marron saw this and giggled. "Looks like B has a little crush on a certain someone..."  
  
Bra blushed harder.  
  
"Hah! I was right!!" Marron shouted. She looked happy with herself.  
  
"So? He was a girlfriend you know.. And I'm just his best friend's little sister..." Her voice started to quiver.  
  
Marron was taken back. She went to the younger girl and hugged her. "Aww.. B.. Don't say that.. Girl you know you're one of his best friends too.. Besides.. He really cares for you you know."  
  
"Yeah.. As a little sister.." Bra looked down.  
  
"Don't feel bad hun.. I've met that Valese you know.. Do you know Paris? She's just like her.. A total slut.. She thinks the world revolves around her. She thinks it's so cool that her boyfriend is Trunks Briefs' best friend. Sure she would go out with Trunks.. But Paris has him. So.. She's with Goten for his looks, body, and reputation. Paris is just the same. And the bad thing is.. Both our boys don't know it. It's sad really..." Marron sighed.  
  
"Marron? What about when you went out with Trunks?.. and Goten?.. Why did you guys break up?"  
  
Marron's eyes saddened a bit.  
  
"Well since I've known all you guys forever, it didn't matter to me how rich Trunks was, or how strong n hott Goten was... I'm a part of the Z-gang so I know all about saiyjins and such. B.. I really did like Trunks.. But I guess it wasn't meant to be.. And as for Goten.. I think we're better off as close friends.. He's sucha sweet guy.. Valese doesn't deserve someone like him.. He deserves someone better.. Same goes for Trunks.."  
  
Marron smiled. "But I have Uub now.. And he's so sweet and caring.. And I think I'm in love with hime.." She blushed.  
  
"As for Trunks.. He should dump that slut and go out with someone better..." Her eyes twinkled misheviously.  
  
"Like who..." Bra asked nervously.  
  
"Oh.. I don't know.. Someone like.. Hm.... Our Panny..." Marron had that I'm-gonna-get-them-together-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do look.  
  
Bra gulped nervously. "Why would Pan go out with him? He's like ten years older than her! And if she did.. What would Gohan say?"  
  
"Because I know she liked him since forever and still do. Hun.. I know both of you like Goten and Trunks. Don't underestimate my knowings B... The way you two look at them with longing, desire, treasure that you can't have.. and love..."  
  
Bra smiled sadly. "You're right Marron... We love them.. We really do.. But our age differences!"  
  
Marron hugged her once again. "B.. True love knows no age.. And don't worry.. I'm on your side and I'm gonna help. Our first plan is to break up the sad couples."  
  
Bra hugged her tighter. "Thank you so much Marron.. You're the best. I'm so glad I have a friend like you."  
  
"No problem! Now why don't we pay attention to the match.. I think they already started..."  
  
Bra looked out the balcony and sure enough, Goten and Gohan were sending kicks and punches.  
  
"Goten looks more beaten up than Gohan..." Bra commented.  
  
"Well... He DID say something earlier to Gohan that he shouldn't have... And lately he's been slacking off in his training because of girls.. and that evil Valese.." Marron smiled sympathetically.  
  
Bra just watched Goten getting beat up by his own brother. The more pain he let out, the more her heart broke watching him hurt.  
  
Goten was on his knees, catching his breath.  
  
"You've been slacking off in you're training lil bro.. I can tell.. Those girls you date aren't even worth you're time. Now get up."  
  
Even though it was harsh, Gohan knew Goten needs to hear it.  
  
Goten stood up and faced his brother with anger. "Shut up Gohan."  
  
Everyone gasped. Goten was never so serious. He was the care-free one like his father.  
  
"Valese is different that all the other girls I went out with.. I.. I'm in love with her."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth in shock as well as everyone else watching.  
  
Bra felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Tears streamed down her face as she ran inside her room.  
  
Marron was also shocked. "Oh no.. B.. Goten you idiot.. You just broke the heart of the girl who really loves you.. How can you say that.. Valese is just using you.." She didn't run after Bra because she knew she need some alone time.  
  
Pan knew what was happening. She knew Bra had heard that and was now probably crying her heart out. She was angry at her uncle and felt horrible for her best friend.  
  
Trunks and Uub just watched in bewilderment.  
  
Back in the ring, Goten felt something tugging at his heart. For some reason, he regretted saying that he was in love with Valese. He didn't know why but he felt as if betrayed someone. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't even see Gohan flying towards him.  
  
"You're wrong Goten..." Gohan whispered to no one.  
  
He flew at his brother and punched him in the jaw, sending him out of the ring.  
  
"Um.. Okay.. Gohan won.." Bulma said slowly.  
  
Gohan just shook his head and walked to Videl. She was so confused. "What was that all about Gohan?" Gohan sighed. "I'll explain at home Vi." She nodded, not saying anything more.  
  
Pan didn't say anything. She flew to where Marron and Bra was. "Marron is Bra inside?" She asked. Marron just nodded.  
  
When Pan found Bra, it crushed her to see her best friend in so much pain.  
  
Outside, Trunks and Uub ran to Goten. He was just staring off into space.  
  
"Goten?... You okay bro?..." Trunks asked.  
  
He stayed quiet.  
  
"Come one let's take him to a table." "Alright."  
  
Trunks and Uub took Goten to the nearest table and sat him on a chair. They looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
Bulma spoke into the mike. "Trunks? Uub? Do you still want to continue?..."  
  
Both looked at each other and shook their heads sideways.  
  
"Alright then.. It's getting pretty dark anyways. Let's have dinner."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all so confused to what happened.  
  
With the six friends...  
  
Marron and Pan were trying to comfort their friend.  
  
Bra wasn't sure if she could ever stop crying.  
  
Goten didn't even touch his food. That was a big shock.  
  
Trunks and Uub didn't know what was wrong with him. He never turns down food.  
  
Marron, Uub, Goten, and Pan all already had permission to stay the night.  
  
Pretty soon, it was only Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Marron, Pan, and Uug left.  
  
Bulma and Vegta were in their room. Possibly asleep.  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Uub were in Trunks'. Pan, Marron, and Bra were in Bra's.  
  
It was going to be a long night...  
  
RR please!! I have another chapter so read on! 


	6. Kitchen Talk

Sorry!! Here's chapter 6! rr please hope you like it!  
  
I Love You Chapter 6 Kitchen Talk  
  
In the guys' room...  
  
"Guys I'm hungry..." Goten spoke.  
  
_Guess he's back to normal_, thought Trunks.  
  
"Well duh! You didn't have dinner!" Uub mentioned.  
  
"Can I have a midnight snack Trunks? Please!" Goten whined.  
  
"Fine. But eat down there bro. No offense.. but I don't want to see you pig out.. Especially when you're hungry."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Goten crossed his arms and said, "Fine. I'm out then." Then he left.  
  
Trunks and Uub laughed out loud for who knows what reason.  
  
In the girls' room...  
  
Bra had stopped crying but her eyes were red and slighly swollen. It wasn't that noticable.  
  
"Are you okay B?..." Pan asked.  
  
"_Sigh_.. No Pan.. But I feel better.. Thanks you guys." Bra gave a small smile.  
  
Pan and Marron smiled back.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a growling sound. On instinct, Pan stood in fighting stance. Bra finally laughed out loud. "Silly Panny! That was your stomach!"  
  
Embarrassed by her actions, Pan touched her stomach and let out a giggle. "Oops.. My bad.. Hehe.."  
  
_Growl Growl  
_  
Pan put her arms out defensively and said, "That wasn't me!"  
  
Bra blushed, "You're right.. It was me.. Hehehehe.."  
  
Marron put her hand up. "And me guys.. Hehe.."  
  
"We skipped dinner guys! That's why! Boy am I starved!!" Pan blurted.  
  
The three girls laughed. "Let's go eat!" Bra shouted. Maybe a little too loud.. "B! Quiet! We don't want anyone to hear us." Pan said. "Oops.. sorry!"  
  
And so they tiptoped into the kitchen. "That's funny.. The lights are on.." Pan whispered to herself.  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
_Someones coming_, Goten thought. He was in the middle of making his sandwich when he felt three familiar ki's. His mind jumped. _Marron, Pan, and Bra..  
_  
Pan immediately knew who it was _Oh no.. Uncle Goten.._ "Uhh.. you guys?..."  
  
"Come on Pan, I'm starved!" Bra said. When she walked in the kitchen, her heart stopped. She felt like she was going to cry all over again. Keeping a straight face, she put on a smile, though it killed her inside. "Goten! What are you doing?"  
  
Marron and Pan quickly went by her side. They noticed her expression on her face. _Oh no_, Marron thought.  
  
"Umm.. Uncle Goten!" Pan tried to get his attention but failed.  
  
Goten noticed Bra's face. Her eyes were red and a but swollen. _I'm gonna kill whoever made_ _her cry_, he thought angrily. Goten walked to Bra and put his hand on her shoulder. She stiffed, he noticed.  
  
"Are you okay?.. Have you been crying B?..."  
  
She looked down at her feet. She couldn't bare to look in his eyes. So she ran. She didn't know where, but she wanted to get away from him.  
  
Goten was going to run after her when he heard Marron yell, "Goten stop!"  
  
He stopped and turned to face her. "Why Marron? I want to know what happened!" Then he just ran to where he felt her ki.  
  
Pan was going to run after her uncle but Marron grabbed her wrist. "Marron what are you doing? Let me go!" Marron sighed. "Let him go Pan... Bra is either going to tell him the truth or a lie.. Maybe the my-boyfriend-dumped- me story.."  
  
"B..but.." Marron looked saddened. "No, I think she needs to do it herself..."  
  
"If you're sure.. or else I'll beat him up.. even if he's my 'beloved' uncle..."  
  
_What if she tell the truth and Uncle Goten tells her off? She would die from a broken heart..._ Pan shook out of that thought. _He wouldn't do that.. Would he?...  
_  
In the guys' room...  
  
"What's taking Goten so long?" Uub questioned.  
  
"You're right.. It usually takes him a minute or something to eat. Let's go check it out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
Marron and Pan were eating slowly when Trunks and Uub came in.  
  
Pan's heart paced. _Get a grip Panny_, she thought to herself.  
  
Uub went to Marron and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey baby."  
  
Pan snorted. "Have you guys seen Goten?" Trunks asked. "And if you guys are here.. Where's Bra?"  
  
"Haven't seen Goten." Marron interrupted before Trunks got suspicious.  
  
"And Bra's sleeping." Pan added.  
  
Trunks wasn't completely convinced. "Okay... Well.. Uh. Mind if we join you ladies? We're kinda hungry too..." Trunks grinned.  
  
"S..Sure.." Pan stuttered.  
  
Marron smiled. "Come on Uub.. Let's go into the living room. We can share my sandwich."  
  
Uub grinned. "Okay."  
  
Pan watched them go. Marron turned back and winked at her. Pan mouthed 'you're evil'. Marron just gave a little wave and left with Uub.  
  
Pan started to fidget in her seat and stared at her sandwich.  
  
Trunks broke the silence. "Well.. That was strange.." He made his sandwich and sat across from Pan. "So.. Pan.. What's up?  
  
"Um.. Nothing much.."  
  
"Come on Panny.. It's been ten years! You used to talk so much to me!" He chuckled at the memories. "So.. You have a boyfriend?"  
  
Pan got nervous. "No.."  
  
"Have you ever had one?"  
  
Her face hardened thinking about her ex's. "Yeah.. But they're all jerks."  
  
"I see.. How so?"  
  
Pan looked up to meet his face. His soft, lavender hair was in his face and his eyes.. They captivated her. She began to blush a little and shook out of her thoughts.  
  
"Because.. They only went out with me for certain reasons n such..."  
  
Trunks looked at her. _Her eyes are amazing... Wait what am I thinking? This is Panny! Besides.._ _I hvae a girlfriend. And what would Gohan think?_ He shuddered.  
  
"What kind of reasons would they be?" His voice was soft. Like an angel. She couldn't resist answering him. _I guess I can tell him...  
_  
"Um.. A lot of them went out with me for my body.." She blushed. "Some of them made a bet that I wouldn't go out with them because I was a tomboy.." Her voice cracked a little. "..And.. some of them asked me out.. and then stood me up at the movies or at dinner.." She paused for a second and looked at Trunks. He looked like he was going to kill someone. She didn't know why. "Some just wanted to meet Grandpa Hercule.. and some went after money.." She looked away. "And some went our with me for their pleasure..." After that reason, Trunks was going to blow until he saw a tear roll down her beautiful face.  
  
_What am I doing? I can't cry.. Not in front of Trunks.._ With that in mind, Pan wiped her tear away quickly. "And some just wanted to for fun, to make me feel like I'm worth nothing.." Trunks was taken back. If only he was there for her when all this happened. He felt guilty for some reason. But then a thought struck him. "Panny.. Did you..." "No Trunks.. I'm still a virgin.. I'm a saiyjin and I can take care of myself.. But when I was able to avoid it with strength.. They thought I was some kind of freak.. So now school is hell because everybody makes fun of me.. And that's why.. My parents are transferring me to West High..."  
  
Trunks sighed in relief. "Bra's a senior at West High! So no one will bother you because she's like the queen." He shook his head at that. "And if they do.. Just tell me and I'll beat their asses." Pan gaev a small smile. "Thanks Trunks.."  
  
Trunks was thinking to himself. _How could anyone just play with her like that? Even if it's been ten years.. I know she hasn't changed her sweet and nice self.. Only her exterior is tough.. But I know she's really sweet and nice deep down.. So it's pretty rare to see it on the outside...  
_  
"So.. Trunks.. What's up with you Mr.President-of-Capsule-Corps.?" She seemed to be back to 'normal'.  
  
"Sigh.. I hate it.. The meetings and all that.. It's so boring.. And all those girls who work there flirt with me too much.. It's really annoying.. But I fly off during lunch time out the window all the time. Mother gets mad.. But oh well.."  
  
Pan laughed and Trunks joined her. "Silly Trunksie." He stopped. _That's what Paris always says to me... But coming from Pan, she sounds so.. angelic.._ Trunks shook his head. _Stop it! Stop it!  
_  
Pan noticed he was arguing with himself. It made her laugh.  
  
Trunks looked up again. _Maybe Paris isn't the one...  
_  
Yay I'm done! Until chapter 7 then! Hopefully really soon! rr please!! 


	7. The Truth

Hope you like chapter 7!!   
  
I Love You Chapter 7 The Truth  
  
Goten searched frantically for Bra's ki. He was flying over the forest. _Damn! She's hiding it well... But why? I want to talk to her.. Why was she crying? Maybe her boyfriend dumped her.. If she had one at the time.. Whatever, I'll kill him for making my Bra even let out one single tear!  
_  
Goten suddenly stopped flying and just hovered in the air, shocked by what he was just thinking. _Where the HELL did that come from? She's like my best friend.. I don't like her like that... Besides, if I did, Vegeta would kill me! Argh! I don't love her! I love Valese! I love Valese! I love Valese!  
_  
"I love Valese..." He whispered to himself.  
  
But no matter how many times he repeated it over and over, he felt a strange feeling that he was lying to himself. He shook his head. _Focus!_ He thought.  
  
With the aqua-haired teen...  
  
She was crying all over again. Her ki was hidden well, thanks to her dad. It was extremely low. Vegeta had taught her at a young age. He regretted it though because she would always use it to her advantage when in trouble.  
  
_He loves Valese.. Not me.. He loves Valese, he loves Valese..._ The more she said it over and over, the more it hurt.  
  
She suddenly shuddered. It was cold in the middle of the night. After all, she was only in her pajamas. She didn't even know where she was. She ran to wherever her feet took her. If she had flown, Goten would have caught up with her a while ago.  
  
_Sigh.. Goten..._  
  
Bra sobbed silently to herself under a tree. She heard a low growl coming from somewhere near her. Her body stiffed. Her ki slightly rose without her noticing.  
  
Goten caught the slight rise and flew towards the energy.  
  
The growl became louder and revealed it to be a wolf.  
  
Her ki rose higher still and then.. "Ahh!"  
  
The wolf lunged at her and she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't budge. She was too terrified. She covered herself and awaited the pain. But it never came. Instead, she felt herself be in someone's arms. The wolf was dead.  
  
When Goten arrived, he found the wolf lunging at the girl and threw a ki blast, killing it. Then, he ran to the paralyzed girl.  
  
Bra slowly opened her eyes and saw 'him'. His arms was protectively around her in a hug.  
  
_Gasp!  
_  
She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. He held her tighter and whispered to her. "Calm down B.. It's only me.."  
  
She struggled harder. "No! Let go!"  
  
"I'm not gonna let go B.. Just calm down.. It's okay.." He turned her around and held her by her shoulders. "Now tell me what's wrong. Why did you run away?" He asked softly.  
  
She looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes. Tears fell on the ground.  
  
Goten took his hand and held her chin up so she would look at him. Her eyes were red from earlier tears and still more were pouring down her delicate face. Her eyes showed hurt, pain, and betrayal... It broke his heart to see her like this.  
  
"Why are you crying B?.. Please tell me... You know I don't like it when you cry..." He looked sad. She couldn't take it anymore. "It's all your fault! Why are you doing this to me?!!" She yelled and pulled from his grasp. "J..Just stop it! S..Stop it! D..Don't come n..near my again!" She flew off as fast as she could.  
  
Goten watched her go in shock. He didn't go after her. He COULDN'T go after her. He was paralyzed by what she just said. Apparantly, he's the reason she's crying and he had no idea how or why. Her words pierced his heart.  
  
_'It's all your fault! Stop it! Don't come near me!'_  
  
Over and over it repeated in his head. _What did I do?..._  
  
Bra had stopped crying when she reached her balcony and went inside to her room. She had absolutely no more tears left.  
  
Pan felt her ki and rushed to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She felt lifeless and her eyes held no more emotion. _Oh my gosh.. What did Uncle Goten do... I'm gonna kill him.._ Pan looked deadly.  
  
Marron rushed over too and gasped. _I've never seen her like this before...  
_  
Pan let go and spoke softly. "B?.. Are..Are you okay?...."  
  
Bra shook her head softly and collapsed into her friend's arms. "Oh my gosh!" Marron yelled. The two girls carried the teen to her bed and layed her there. Pan calmed down. "She fell asleep.. I don't blame her_.. Sigh_..."  
  
Marron was too stunned to say anything.  
  
Pan suddenly let out a growl. "I'm gonna kill Goten..."  
  
Marron gasped. _Pan only called him by Goten when she was really mad...  
_  
Without warning, Pan rushed past Marron to Trunks' room. _Oh no Pan!_ She thought and ran after her.  
  
In Trunks' room, Goten was already there. Trunks and Uub were asleep. Goten couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Bra had said.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the door flew open and Pan stood there looking extremely pissed off. She looked at her uncle and said, "Goten I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Goten was taken back. She only called him by Goten when she was really pissed.  
  
Trunks lazily opened his eyes by all the noise. He felt a strong ki and saw Pan with a pissed look on her face, glaring at his best friend. _Shit.. What's going on?_ Wide awake now, he ran to Pan. "Pan are you okay?"  
  
"No Trunks.. I'm gonna kill Goten." She said harshly with no emotion.  
  
He gasped. _Goten's in deep shit...  
_  
Then, she lunged at him. Trunks took notice and held her back. "Trunks let me GO!" She struggled but couldn't get free. _Damn.. She's really strong..._ Then he hit her pressure point at her neck and felt her body go limp. "Why does she want to kill you Goten?" He was silent. "Goten? You alright?" Still nothing.  
  
Trunks sighed and then saw Marron horrified, by the door. She had seen the whole thing. Trunks walked to her carrying Pan over his shoulder. "Marron, come with me." He told her. She nodded and followed him. He entered Bra's room and layed Pan on her sleeping bag. Bra was on her bed. Then he went out and went down the stairs. Marron still followed with a dreaded look on her face.  
  
In the kitchen, Trunks asked her, "What the hell is going on Mar? I know you know." She sighed and shook her head sadly. "Not in here Trunks.. Let's go outside." And so the two went outside and sat on the porch. "Alright Marron. You wanna explain to me what's going on?" She sighed again. _I have no choice.. I have to tell him.... I'm sorry Bra..._ "Alright Trunks.. But you better not go super on me.." He nodded slowly.  
  
"Sigh.. Long story short.. Bra loves Goten and is heart broken because of his little 'speech' earlier. Pan is pissed because Goten hurt her best friend even if it's not really his fault. She's acting on anger. There you happy now?!" She was about to cry now.  
  
He was shocked to say the least. He stuttered. "Sh..She..love Goten?..."  
  
Marron nodded and was surprised he didn't explode with anger.  
  
"And that IDIOT hurt her?" _That was unexpected,_ she thought. She thought he would be on Goten's side.  
  
"Listen Trunks.. I'm mad at him too.. But you can't really blame the guy.. He doesn't even know all this!"  
  
Trunks sighed for the hundredth time. "You're right.. Argh!! I can't believe this..."  
  
"Trunks.. Goten really doesn't love Valese.. She doesn't love him or even like him either.. She's only using him you know.. Like Paris is using you....."  
  
Trunks' head snapped towards her. "Shut up Marron. You don't know what you're talking about. Valese may not love Goten.. But I know Paris loves me." He said coldly.  
  
Marron wasn't surprised at all. "How Trunks? Because she gave herself to you?"  
  
Suddenly, he slapped her across the face.  
  
Marron felt a stinging sensation and a tear dropped down her cheek. Trunks realized what he did and quickly apologized. "Gasp.. Mar.. I'm sorry.. I didn't.. I didn't mean t..."  
  
"Save it Trunks."  
  
He took a step forward, she took one backwards. "Mar.. I.." She didn't let him finish. Instead, she turned around to the door. Before she went inside, she glanced back at him looking hurt. But not for herself.. No.. For someone else?...  
  
_Just great.. Now Marron hates me, Pan hates Goten, and will probably hate me too after Marron tells her what happened, Bra's hurt, and Uub has no idea._ He growled in frustration. He also went inside and climbed up to his room. Goten had fallen asleep and Uub was still sleeping without a care in the world. Trunks climbed into bed and fell asleep too.  
  
In the girls' room...  
  
When Marron came in, Pan began to wake up. "Huh? How'd I get here?" She saw Marron in tears and ran to her. "_Gasp_. Mar what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Marron told her everything. Though Pan was mad that Trunks had slapped her best friend, she was more hurt by his words. The two girls embraced and cried together. Marron cried herself to sleep and Pan put her on her sleeping bag. Pan was the only one awake in the entire house.  
  
_Trunks you idiot.. I love you.. If only you knew.. Paris doesn't deserve you... If only you knew the truth... _A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Then Pan fell asleep, exhausted, and afraid of what might come in the morning.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered before sleep fell on her.  
  
Yay! Chapter 7 is done! rr pleasee and chapter 8 will come soon! 


	8. Morning Mess

sorry for not updatin soon! and a heads up this chapter and the next one is alot of b/g but i promise it'll b t/p soon!  
  
I Love You Chapter 8 Morning Mess  
  
"Ugh..." Pan was the first one to wake up besides Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma had left to go to Capsule Corps. since Trunks was taking a 'break'. Vegeta was in the GR, training as usual.  
  
Pan gave a slight moan sitting up. She looked at her two friends still asleep. Both of them had dried tears on their faces. Pan thought back to last night. _Oh gosh.._ She thought. "Damn..." She whispered. Pan got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Then, she went towards Bra's window. As quietly as she could, she opened it and flew out. Closing the window behind her, she hovered up to the rooftop. There she sat down, thinking.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain lavender-haired saiyjin groggily sat up from his bed. He squinted his eyes because of the sun's rays. He also thought back to the night before and the events that happened. _Oh gosh...  
_  
Trunks got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He headed to his window and climbed out. While closing the window, he looked at his friends. They were still asleep. A second later, he flew to the rooftop, not knowing that someone else was there.  
  
With Pan, she was so distracted with her thoughts, she didn't notice Trunks' ki.  
  
Trunks flew to where he felt a familiar ki. He landed and stared at the girl in front of him. Her head was down, her chin on her knees. She obviously didn't notice he was there. _I wonder what she's doing here... maybe the same reason I'm here..._ He thought.  
  
Then, he spoke out loud. "Came to think?"  
  
Startled, Pan snapped her head behind her and saw the man she loved more than anything, standing there. She breathed a little faster. _Calm down Panny, she told herself.  
_  
"Maybe.. and you?" She replied carefully.  
  
"I guess..." He said simply. And he walked to where she was sitting and sat next to her.  
  
The two of them didn't say a word for a while. They just sat with each other's presence with them.  
  
The silence was suddenly broken by Trunks' voice. "What are you thinking about Pan?"  
  
_You_, she thought. "Everything.."  
  
He nodded. "Like what happened last night?"  
  
Pan cringed inwardly. She didnt' want to talk about this now. Especially with Trunks.  
  
"A lot of things happened last night.. and why do you wnat to know Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"Because I know the truth Pan." He answered back.  
  
"You don't know the whole truth..." She whispered. It was so low that he couldn't hear.  
  
"Hmm? I couldn't hear Panny."  
  
"Nothing," she said bitterly.  
  
"Bra really love Goten." He said slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You know Panny.. He loves her too.."  
  
For the first time they sat there together, she turned to face him. "I know." She said. Trunks also faced her. "He does. He just doesn't know it himself yet."  
  
Pan asked a little quieter, "and who might you love Trunks?..." Her voice was so soft. He was taken back. He hadn't expected that. "I..I.."  
  
Pan smiled softly. On the inside though, she wanted to break down and just cry. "It's okay Trunks.. I know you love Paris.. I shouldn't asked.. Sorry.." She said it very quietly. It killed her to say it. Then, she looked back to where she was staring at before.  
  
_No I love YOU Pan!_ He screamed inside. Then he slapped himself mentally. _What the hell was that? I don't love Pan.. She's my little sister's best friend.. Not to mentino my best friend too.._ He shook his head. "I..I..I mean.. Yea.. Paris.." A strange feeling in his gut told him no. He shook it aside.  
  
"What about you Pan?.." He asked.  
  
"Me?... Yeah.. I do love somebody.."  
  
_What? Who does she love? I'll kill him.._ "Who?" He asked a little cold.  
  
She chuckled. "I can't tell you.. but he's really sweet, nice, caring, and.. really handsome.."  
  
He felt his anger rising. Then calmed down a bit. Instead, his ego took over. "Pan you know I'm the sexiest man alive." He smirked and watched her.  
  
Her expression stayed the same. "Right Trunks.. How could I forget..." To him, she seemed dead, not alive. It wasn't like her.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks noticed something that he hadn't earlier. "P..Pan.. Have you been crying?.."  
  
Her eyes were a little bit swollen. He could tell, it was because she was crying. He knew because of all the time Bra had cried over breakups, he could easily tell.  
  
She smiled. It took all of her strength not to break down just then. She turned to him again and then stood up. Trunks looked up at her confused. Pan continued to smile. Then flew down. Trunks was thinking to himself. _She did.. but why?.. and why didn't she tell me?.. I'll kill the guy who hurt her.._ He too, stood up and flew back to his room.  
  
In Bra's room...  
  
When Pan came back, she saw Marron and Bra talking. She looked confused. "What's going on guys?"  
  
Bra turned her head to Pan. Her eyes still held no emotion. It scared Pan. They were usually filled with happiness and sparkled in delight. Now, it looked as if her soul was sucked out of her.  
  
"I told her about last night.. and the conversation between Trunks and me." Marron said.  
  
Pan looked down. "Where were you just now Pan?" Marron asked softly.  
  
With her head still low facing the floor, she answered her friend. "I woke up early so I went up to the roof to think about some stuff.. Then Trunks came and we talked a little.." She looked up at Bra. "B.. Trunks said Goten loves you.. He really does.. He just doesn't realize it yet.. I know Marron already told you that too.. but I know it too.. I know he really does.." She looked at the ground again. "And Trunks.. H..He loves Paris.." Surprisingly, she felt something wet on her cheek.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt two arms wrap around her in a hug. She saw that it was Bra. "P..Pan.. I'm sorry.. I wasn't such a good friend.. You've been hurting too.. because of Trunks.. and still.. all this time.. you've been there for me.. comforting me.. and.. I didnt' even realize that you were in pain too.. I..I'm sorry.." Bra sobbed. For once, since last night, her eyes showed so much pain and hurt, yet also love and concern for her.  
  
Pan hugged her back and sobbed also. "Don't apologize B.. You have nothing to be sorry for.. When you were hurt, I was there for you because I'm your friend.. and I hate seeing you upset... but don't ever think that you're not a good friend.. cause you are B.. I mean now.. you're in pain.. and you're caring for me too.. we're best friends.. I know we'll always be here for each other.."  
  
The Pan looked up to see Marron smiling. "Marron don't think I forgot you.. You're our best friend too.. Trunks hit you when you were only helping me and B.. thanks.. for everything.."  
  
Marron walked over to them and the three embraced.  
  
In Trunks' room...  
  
Trunks snuck back to his room quietly. When he looked around, he saw that Goten and Uub were both awake. Goten looked like a lifeless puppet and Uub looked very confused. _Shit.. I forgot... Uub doesn't know about anything that happened.. Damnit..  
_  
"Hey Uub." He called out. Goten made no acknowlegement that Trunks was there but Uub turned and answered back. "Trunks! Dude what's up with Goten?" Trunks sighed. "Some things.. happened last night.. you slept through it all. Come on.. I'll fill you in.." He slipped through his window yet again and flew to the rooftop. He was going to tell Uub everything. He had no intention to miss anything. Even what happened with Marron.  
  
Uub was extremely confused but followed Trunks to the roof. There, they sat down and Trunks told him what happened. Uub was pretty shocked that Bra loved Goten. He also had a feeling that Goten loved her too. Trunks continued and then hesitated when it came to the conversation he had with Marron. Trunks told Uub everything Marron told him and what he did after. Without warning, Uub's fist made contact with his face in a split second. He looked really pissed off. "You son of a bitch! You slapped my girlfriend?" He made another fist to hit Trunks. This time though, he caught his friend's fist and yelled back. "Listen Uub! I wasn't thinking okay? Just let me tell you the rest of what happened!"  
  
Uub made no attempt to hit Trunks again and somewhat calmed down. But he was still angry about the face that his best friend slapped his girlfriend who was also a friend of Trunks' too.  
  
Trunks looked at him. Uub only glared back. "Look man. I know I was stupid and I shouldn't have hit her okay? I wasn't thinking rationally! But at this point right now, all of us are feeling pretty crappy. Goten is confused with his feelings towards my sister and thinks she hates him. Bra is heartbroken thinking he's in love with Valese. Marron is upset about Pan and Bra because they're her best friends. You're pissed off at me because I hit you're girl. Pan is pissed off at Goten for hurting her best friend and she's somehow hurt too and I don't know why. And me? Well I'm frustrated by this whole mess of shit. I dont' know who hurt Pan thought I'll kill whoever did, I'm mad at Goten for hurting my little sister even if it's not his fault, and Marron hates me because of last night."  
  
By now, Trunks was breathing heavily. Both Uub and Trunks' ki's were pretty high. In the GR, Vegeta noticed, but decided against to confront the 'brats'.  
  
Uub's suddenly lowered. He dropped his head and said, "Sorry man. You're right.. This is the biggest shit we've ever been in... so what are we gonna do?"  
  
Trunks' ki lowered as well. "_Sigh.._ we should get Goten back to reality.. Let's go." Then he flew back to his room and Uub followed with new thoughts and worries in his head.  
  
When they arrived at Trunks', they didn't see Goten anywhere. They did however, hear someone shout.  
  
"I told you to never come near me again!!" Then a loud door slam followed. Trunks and Uub came in time to see Marron and Pan going out the door with sympathy for Goten. The door shut behind them and Goten fell to his knees.  
  
The two ran to their fallen friend. "Goten.. bro what happened?" Trunks asked cautiously. Goten looked up at him. "I..I.. I don't know Trunks.. B.. She doesn't want me near her.. She looked so upset.. I don't know what's wrong with her.. I don't know what I did wrong.. " He trailed off.  
  
Uub looked at his friend with sympathy. He had changed so much overnight. He looked so broken, without a soul. His usually carefree expression was replaced with one that showed hurt, rejection, and confusion. He looked like a little boy lost in the woods.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Goten. Snap out of it." He said harshly. Uub looked shocked as well as Goten. Trunks sighed. "You're an idiot for hurting my sister.. but I can't blame you.." Goten stood up and looked at Trunks dead on in the eyes.  
  
Trunks sighed again. "She loves you idiot." His tone was less harsher but it hit Goten like ice.  
  
Chapter 9 will be updated! I already have it so rr and I'll put it up! Hope you liked this one!! rr please 


	9. True Love Under Your Nose

Here's chapter 9! I'll try to get chapter 10 before the end of this week! Hopefully by two days... rr pleasee  
  
I Love You Chapter 9 True Love Under Your Nose  
  
The sun was shining brightly in the forest where three girls were trying to relax and calm down.  
  
Bra was laying on her back on the grass. Her face showed concentration on something. Preferably, the clouds. She didnt' want to deal with anything at the moment. Pan was laying between Bra and Marron. Marron was quiet, enjoying the peacefullness. Pan had alot on her mind but stared above her at the puffy white clouds.  
  
The three best friends deep into their own thoughts, unsure of what to say.  
  
Bra sighed. "I guess I'll tell you guys what happened earlier yesterday.. When I ran away..."  
  
Pan and Marron kept quiet so Bra told them her story.  
  
Pan reponded to it first. "I think you hurt Uncle Goten from saying that B... I know he hurt you too.. and you're my best friend.. but he IS my only uncle.. and I love him you know?... I care about him too.."  
  
"_Sigh.._ I know Pan.."  
  
"I think.." Marron interrupted, "that you two should talk this out.."  
  
"What? Who?" Bra asked confused.  
  
"You and Goten.." Then she looked at Pan. "And also you and Trunks, Pan."  
  
"b..b..but.." Both girls stuttered.  
  
Marron then sat up. "No guys.. I think you need to talk to the guys.. Bra.. you should tell him how you feel.. and listen to what he has to say.. and Pan.. you should tell Trunks too.."  
  
"b..but.." The two girls didn't know what to say.  
  
Marron looked upset. "Pan.. Bra.. I think you really need this.. all of you guys.." Marron pleaded.  
  
"F..Fine.." Pan said. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him or not. She looked at Bra and they made eye contact and nodded.  
  
Back at Capsule Corps...  
  
"Sh..She.. love me?.." Goten was extremely shocked. He had no idea. And all this time he had thought her boyfriend dumped her, when it was really him, who was hurting her and making her cry. _But DO I love her?...  
_  
"_Sigh.._ Yes Goten.. I found out last night when you were a puppet and I told Uub earlier this morning..."  
  
"But Trunks.. I..I don't know if I love her.. What about Valese? I..I love Valese..."  
  
"No you don't Goten." Trunks snapped.  
  
"I..I don't know Trunks.. I'm just so confused right now..."  
  
At that moment, the front door opened and Pan, Bra, and Marron strolled in casually. Something wasn't right. They definitely looked normal but their spirits were low. Goten opened his mouth to say something but Bra put up a hand to silence him. "No Goten.. I think we should talk..." Goten nodded at her, his face emotionless. "You're right Bra. Come on, I know where we could go."  
  
Before he walked by, Pan whispered to her uncle. "Don't do anything stupid Uncle Goten..please.." He only smiled gently then went out the door. Bra willingly followed.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the four left. "Come on Uub.." Marron started. "You want to go out to get something to eat?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll take that as a yes," She commented. As they walked by, she whispered, "See you later," to Pan and gave the younger girl a small wink and disappeared through the door with her boyfriend.  
  
Pan looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Trunks.  
  
_Why is she so tense?_ Trunks thought.  
  
"Pan.. Do you want to grab a bit to eat too? I'm kinda hungry from all this 'drama'." Pan nodded her head, still not looking at him in the eyes. She was afraid to look at him even in the face and kept her head down. Trunks was confused. She always loved to eat out somewhere with him when she was little. In fact, she would always find some way for him to cancel his date to go with her instead to eat. "Alright Panny.. Let's go then." Oh how she hated it when he called her that.  
  
With Bra and Goten...  
  
The two left Capsule Corps, flying into the air. Goten flew ahead and Bra followed his lead. This reminded him a while back when Pan first learned to fly. Bra wanted to learn too so she went to Goten for help. He was reluctant at first, but gave up at her puppy face. Oh how he hated her puppy face. It can get him to do anything. Like all those times he canceled his dates.. He smiled at the memories.  
  
A few mintues later, he arrived at the forest near the mountains. Bra gasped. This was where Trunks and Goten used to take her and Pan to when they were little. In fact, this was where Pan had learned to fly and also where she learned from Goten a little after Pan. Sweet memories flew through her head. She smiled.  
  
Goten interrupted her thoughts. "Brings back memories huh?..." He said very softly.  
  
"Yes.." She whispered. There WERE a lot of memories from this forest. It was here, she had learned to fly and shoot ki blasts. It was here, her and Pan used to get lost in, only to be found by Goten and Trunks. Here, they used to play all night and camp out. This was also where Goten gave her her charm bracelet for Valentine's Day ten years ago. She was only seven then.. She still had it, it was very special to her. Goten had been her first Valentine. Even if it wasn't for real since he had a girlfriend.  
  
Goten spoke again. "Come on B.. Sit with me.." He sat on the soft grass. She walked over and sat down. Then, she layed down on her back and closed her eyes, breathing softly.  
  
_I hate seeing her like this_, Goten thought. _But.. Does that mean I love her?.. any friend could hate seeing their friend hurt.. Like Pan..  
_  
_But it kills you deep down because you care more about her than you think_, another voice said in his head.  
  
_So? She could be like a sister to me..  
_  
_No_, the voice said, _what you feel about her is far greater than brotherly love... Think of everything she's done for you.. Everything you've done for her.. Look at her as a person and not just your best friend's little sister.  
_  
Goten smiled. _I used to cancel dates to babysit her.. I've always hated her seeing her cry or sad. Even at a young age, she was the only one able to comfort me after a stupid breakup.. Everytime Trunks told me of HER breakups and heartaches, I wanted to kill the guy who broke her spirit. But.. Does that mean I've loved her since then?  
_  
_Maybe so_, the voice rang again. _What do you see in her as a person?  
_  
Goten looked at the girl next to him. She was laying down and had her eyes closed and was really quiet. He chuckled mentally. She's always bright and cheery.. She always has a beautiful smile.. Her eyes sparkled with life and her spirit was high and determined.  
  
His smile slowly faded. _And I've take all that from her huh? She doesn't deserve someone like me.. She deserves someone who really loves her for who she is, someone who really cares for her, who can make her smile, laugh, and bright up her day._ _She's a beautiful girl_. Her blue hair was shining brightly in the sun and looked like silk. He had an urge to run his fingers through it.  
  
_Could I be that someone?...._  
  
He looked away from her, still unsure of his feelings.  
  
Bra opened her eyes sloly and sat up. She saw that Goten's head was lowered. Even with the age difference, she loved this man. Besides, love knows no age. And they were saiyjins anyway, they aged slower than humans. Bra decided to break the silence first. "G..Goten?"  
  
He was startled by her soft voice but caught her eyes. Bra saw that he was in deep thought. Goten noticed that Bra had hundreds of emotions etched on her face. Love stood out the most. Love for him... _She's beautiful_, Goten thought without any hesitation.  
  
Then, the look on his face switched to bewilderment. His eyes showed betrayal. Bra sat there stunned. _Did I do something?...._ "G..Goten? A..Are you okay?..." She asked nervously.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he was staring straight away, past her. It was something behind her. She was confused. _I thought Trunks, Goten, Uub, Marron, Pan, and I were the only ones who knew about this place..._ Slowly, she turned around and saw a couple making out. It was a pretty brown-haired girl making out with a tall blonde-haired guy. She didn't get it. Then, slowly, it dawned on her. _Is..Is that.. Valese?_ She thought.  
  
"V..Valese?...." Goten let out a whisper. His voice sounded hurt.  
  
_So it is.. But why is she making out with another guy?.. and here?... Unless.. What Marron was saying..._ Then suddenly, Goten stood up and walked over to the couple. He walked over and stopped a few feet away from them. They seemed too busy to notice him standing there.  
  
Goten crossed his arms and coughed. "I see you're having fun." He said coldly.  
  
Bra shuddered. She's never heard Goten talk so coldly. It was scary. But she could hear the hurt in his voice too.  
  
The making out couple stopped in surprise. "Goten! What are you doing here?" Valese shouted surprised more than anything.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Valese." He replied harshly and glared at her.  
  
Suddenly, she latched her arm to his. "It's not what you think Boo."  
  
The blonde guy took his chances and ran away. Goten didn't care. He was just thinking about the fact that the girl attached to his arm now was cheating on him.  
  
"He forced it on me I swear Boo! You know I love you." She cooed, hoping to convince him. Unfortunately, had no luck doing so.  
  
Bra felt like throwing up. This girl was the sluttiest girl she had ever known. _Marron was right.  
_  
"Really? Looked like you were enjoying it to me." His tone ran shivers down both girls' back. He yanked his arm out of her grasp and glared hard. His tone then softened. "I though you loved me.. Guess Marron was right...."  
  
"You still talk to her? Don't listen to her, she's just jealous that she doesn't have you anymore. She just wants to take you from me. I DO love you Boo. More than anything in the world baby!" She cried out desperately.  
  
That's when she noticed Bra standing behind Goten. "Goten Son! You're accusing me of cheating on you when you are with this...this..slut!" She screamed.  
  
As quick as lightning, Goten had slapped her. His voice was frightnening, even Vegeta would be intimidated. "Don't you DARE call her a slut when you are the one. It's over Valese. Get out of my sight."  
  
She glared hatred at Bra. _Bitch.. You'll pay for this... _And she walked away.  
  
When she was out of sight, Goten dropped to his knees, clutching the grass tightly. Bra kneeled next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I..I was so stupid B.. To think that she loved me.. Marron was right.. She WAS using me.. I cant believe I didn't see that..."  
  
She rubbed his back with her hand soothingly. "I'm sorry Goten..." She whispered gently.  
  
To him, her voice was angelic and soothing. He looked up and met her glaze. He saw pain and hurt.. for him.. He also saw great love.. and concern. It amazed him to think that he had hurt this girl and yet she was still here, comforting him after yet another breakup.. This time more serious.  
  
It suddenly dawned on him. He remembered then years ago.  
  
_Flashback  
  
Trunks and Goten were eating at a Chinese restaurant after babysitting just an hour ago. "Can you believe those two? Gosh they are such a pain in my.." Goten interrupted his friend. "Oh come on Bro.. They're not that bad.. You know you still love them.." Trunks smirked. "Yeah.. I guess.. But still.. They should really cut us some slack... I can't believe Pan tried to cut my hair..." He said horrified. Goten laughed at his friend. "Hahaha.. I can't believe how dangerous Pan and Bra are together.. Kinda makes you think about our wrecking habits.." Trunks laughed too. "Yeah Bro.. Those were some pretty good times.. But I knew we shouldn't have taught my sister and your niece the puppy face.. Now they can do whatever they want... You just can't resist that face.." Goten smiled. "Yeah.."  
  
Later, the waitress brought their check and some fortune cookies. "Cool.. I wonder what it says." Goten said happily. Trunks shook his head. "You're sucha little kid Goten I swear." But he opened his anyway.  
_  
_Trunks' said, 'You will be very successful and the women will love you.' Trunks laughed. "This is kinda funny Goten.. Because I'm going to get Capsule Corps from Mom anyway.. and Kami, the ladies already love me." He proved his point by winking at a waitress and she blushed.  
  
Goten laughed and read his cookie's message. 'Look past your hearaches.. True love is right under your nose.' "I don't get it Trunks." Trunks laughed. "Haha. Me neither Bro.."  
  
End flashback_  
  
His fortune cookie always had him wondering... Until now..  
  
_'look past your hearches.. true love is right under your nose.'_  
  
"Bra.." He whispered.  
  
She looked at him and was taken back when his mouth crushed over her's. Soon, she began to respond back with love. His tongue begged for entrance and she obliged.  
  
After a while, he pulled back, breathing heavily, staring at the girl. She stared back, also breathing heavily. Her mind still couldn't get over it. _Oh my gosh.....  
_  
He stared at her intently. _I..I never felt this way with Valese.. or any other girls that I've dated...  
_  
Then he whispered out loud. "Look past your heartaches... True love is right under your nose.."  
  
She stared back, surprised. Goten stodd up and held Bra up too. He took her hands in his and put it under his chin. Bra's heart beat faster. She swore she could hear it thumping.  
  
"B..." He started. She listened carefully.  
  
"It was right.. When I look past my heartaches... True love is looking me in the eyes..."  
  
She gasped.  
  
"You're always there for me after little meaningles breakups I had. Even all those ten years ago.. When you were a little girl.. You were able to comfort me when no one else could." He chuckled at the memories. "Pan used to threaten me to be happier.."  
  
Tears started to roll down her cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped it away.  
  
"I..I've been too blind to see before.. and.. I haven't realized it til now.. But.. You are my true love, my guardian angel, my gift from the heavens.. and.. I love you.. I've been too stupid to not realize it earlier... and because of my stupidity and blindness.. You were hurt.. and I'm sorry.. Will you every forgive me?.."  
  
Tears were streaming down Bra's face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. In response, he wrapped his around her waist.  
  
"Goten.. I..I love you too.. I always have.. Of course I forgive you.." She sobbed into his chest. He rested his head on top of her's and rubbed her back in circles to console her. "Sh.. Don't cry B..."  
  
An old couple walked by and smiled when they saw Goten and Bra. The old lady commented to her husband. "Aww.. Don't them young couple look so cute Boris?.."  
  
Being saiyjins with sensitive ears, they heard her and blushed.  
  
Goten cleared his throat. "So.. Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?.." She giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips. He grinned. "I'll take that as a yes...." And he continued to hold her. "I'm afraid of what Vegeta might do to me now..." She smiled. "Don't worry.. I'll protect you from Daddy.." He kissed her again. "I know B.. I love you.." He whispered. "You're my angel.."  
  
Bra blushed furiously. "I love you too Goten..."  
  
Yay chapter 9 is done! I left it like that cuz I thought it was sweet... but I promise the next chapter will focus more on Pan and Trunks now.. Thought I don't promise you a happy ending... Well the story will be a happy ending rr please! 


	10. The Perfect Fit Equals Soul Mate

Hey it's updating time! please rr and hope you like this chapter!

I Love You Chapter 10 The Perfect Fit Equals Soul Mate

"Do you think everything's okay with Goten and B?" Marron asked her boyfriend with worry. He turned to her, taking his attention away from his cheeburger and answered reassuringly, "Don't worry Mar, I'm sure everything's fine. Goten's not that dense.."

Marron poked at her salad, not fully convinced. "What about Pan and Trunks? Maybe we shouldn't have left them alone.."

Suddenly, Uub turned serious yet with confusion in his eyes. "Baby what ABOUT them? Is there something else that I don't know about?" He wasn't angry at her, just tired from all this drama.

"_Gasp.._um.._sigh.._Uub please don't tell anyone.."

He smiled and took her hand, squeezed it gently, promising silently.

Marron smiled back. _He is so sweet..._

Then she began, "Well.. Now we all know Bra loves Goten and the two are finally talking about who knows what.. Well..um..Pan..She loves Trunks..." She didn't break away from his touch and looked at him. Bewilderment. _No surprise there_, she thought.

Uub gaped. _Just when I thought all this drama was over...sigh.._

"Uub?" His girlfriend whispered. He shook his head and questioned her. "So..Bra loves Goten and we all know, it's in the open and everything.. But.. Pan loves Trunks and only you girls knew about it.. and out of us guys.. I'm the only one who knows since you just told me.. Right?"

Marron simply nodded. "Please don't tell anyone Uub.. Especially Trunks.. and he claims he's in love with Paris.. which doesn't help the situation at all..."

"I promise Mar.. wait.. situation? Y..You're playing matchmaking aren't you?!"

She ginned mischievously. "I got Goten and Bra talking didn't I? Now all I have to do is wait for Bra to tell me they're together and that she loves me so much!" She smiled happily.

He chuckled at his girlfriend's sudden perkiness. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Marron smiled, almost seductively and leaned over slowly, exposing a good amount of cleavage to Uub who had big eyes. Carefully and slowly, almost teasing him, her lips met his. It was a light and sweet kiss, but one that sent jolts down both their backs.

Meanwhile, with Trunks and Pan, they were in his black Jaguar, not talking much.

"So Pan.. Where would you like to eat?" Trunks asked while driving.

Pan continued staring at her window and answered, "Anywhere Trunks.. It doesn't matter.." Her voice was monotone, it scared him.

_Why is she so..I don't know..down?.. It's like her soul is gone.._

He drove on and parked in front of a casual, yet fancy in a way, restaurant.

"Come on Panny! Let's go eat!" He said excitedly, hoping to get her out of her trance, but failed miserably.

Pan just looked at him with no emotion, took off her seat belt and got out of the car. He was getting worried. He too, got out of the car and walked in the restaurant with the dead-like girl.

The hostess welcomed them and sent a wink towards Trunks, who didn't notice, being too preoccupied with the saiyjin girl. The hostess huffed and led them to a table for two, sending a glare to Pan before walking away.

A tall, blonde waitress came over and sent a playful wink to Trunks, who smiled in return. She completely ignored Pan as if she wasn't even there. "What can I get you cutie?"

Pan slowly got out of her trance by the waitress's flirtacious behavior.

Trunks flirted back naturally, "What would you recommend?" His voice was teasing. All Pan could do was watch as they flirted back and forth, feeling a piece of her heart breaking each time.

The young waitress leaned over to Trunks slighty, just as Marron had done, but exposing a bigger amount of cleavage to him. He didn't seem fazed because he was used to girls constantly throwing themselves at him and flirting with him.

"I would definitely recomment the special.. It comes with everything you want and it's delicious," She purred seductively.

Pan looked away disgusted when she realized exactly what or WHO the waitress was talking about. Then, she stood up abruptly, surprising the flirting couple, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Damn.." Trunks whispered. He turned to the waitress who had lust in her eyes and said, "Sorry babe, I gotta go."

She put on a fake pout and slipped something into his jean pocket. Then, she gave another wink and whispered in his ear, "Call me if you want a real woman.."

Trunks resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he just ran out to look for Pan.

_I can't believe I just flirted with her like that in front of Pan.. and I have a girl too.. hmm.. nice chest though.._

He mentally slapped himself and concentrated to sense Pan's ki.

_It's faint.. but it's still there.. She must have gotten pretty far.. wow.. she's so much faster now.._

Trunks capsuled his Jaguar and made sure no one was there. Then he took off in the air towards the direction Pan flew off to.

In the forest with Goten and Bra...

Goten and Bra were happily in each other's arms. Without warning, Goten's stomach growled. Bra giggled, causing Goten to blush. He put his hand behind his head with the traditional Son grin. "Guess I'm hungry.. Wanna go get something to eat B?"

She smiled. This man was finally with her now, she couldn't be happier. "Sure Goten. Where to?"

He scooped up the young girl in his arms and flew off to the city yelling, "Anywhere with food!" Bra yelped, then snuggled into his chest. He smiled down at his angel. _She's finally mine.. It just took me a while to realize it.._ Then he whispered, "Kami, you're beautiful.."

She heard and blushed, but didn't say anything.

Back at the forest...

_Why do I love him? Why?..._

_Why did she fly off?.._

Pan sat on the grass, staring at the waterfall. Fortuneately, no tears were shed, because Trunks had just landed.

Pan didn't care. She had only flown off because she didn't want to see the one she loves flirting with a random waitress.

In no hurry at all, Trunks walked to her and sat next to her. "Why did you run away Pan?" He whispered so gently, it pained her more.

She didn't turn to him and kept staring at the waterfall. "I guess I'm not so hungry anymore.. and I always come here to think about stuff..."

Trunks nodded, thought uncertainly. He then looked around at his surroundings and recognized exactly where they were at the moment. He smiled and murmured, "Good memories.."

Pan heard and smiled too. "Remember when Uncle Goten taught B how to fly here all those years ago?"

Trunks chuckled at the memory. "oh.. I definitely remember that.. _sigh.._ Goten and I used to take you guys here all the time.."

Pan giggled for the first time that day. "We used to drive you guys crazy!"

"Hey who says you still don't?" Pan punched his arm playfully.

_Sigh.. She's finally relaxing now.._

"Just kidding Panny.. You know I love you.." He laughed and didn't catch the pain that flashed through the girl's eyes.

"Hmm..Yeah..Of course.." Pan rested her head on her knees, which were against her chest and stared at the waterfall again.

_Wow.. She really grew up.. Physically and mentally.. She's not an immature little girl anymore.._

"So Pan.."

She faced him.

"When are you starting West High?"

Suddenly, she cracked a smile, then started laughing. Trunks pretended to be hurt. "Aww why are you laughing at me Panny?" She laughed some more before calming down. Inside, Trunks was happy he had made her laugh, even if he didn't really mean to.

Pan calmed down and shook her head. "Silly Trunksie! It's still August! I start school with everyone else!"

_I hate it when Paris calls me that.. But.. Pan.. I don't seem to mind.. Her voice is so angelic..._

Suddenly, he saw Pan wave her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Eart to Trunks! I said it's still August! I don't start school until September! Like everyone else?!" She gasped when he caught her hand in his. They held onto an intense gaze. _What's he doing?.._

Pan felt her heart thump faster. Then, Trunks spread her palm and his as well and entertwined their fingers together.

Trunks and Pan both thought the same thought.

_It fits..Perfectly.._ The two of them thought. Then, Trunks had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Trunks let's go to that Chinese restaurant with the cookies!" Goten asked hoping his friend would agree with him._

_Trunks laughed. Goten will always be like a kid when it comes to food.. "Alright but you know Bro those fortunes are bogus. I'm gonna own C.C so of course I'll be successful!"_

_"I didn't really get mine though..."_

_Trunks sniggered. "You don't get anything Goten.."_

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Haha.. Nevermind.. Let's go."_

_They went inside and were led to a table. After their_ _MANY meals, they received the 'bogus' cookies again. Goten immediately broke his and read the piece of paper that was inside. "You will one day win a trip with your friends to the most famous All-You-Can-Eat Buffet in the United States," Goten read aloud. He had stars in his eyes. "An all-you-can-eat buffet in the U.S! It's a dream come true Trunks! Alright.. I'll take you, Pan, Bra, Marron, Uub, and my girl."_

_Trunks laughed at his friend's excitement over food. Although he was a saiyjin also, there's no one who loves food more than Goten, except for Goku._

_"Aren't you going to read your's Trunks?" He shook his head. "Naw.. It'll probably say I'll be rich someday.. Haha.."_

_Goten shrugged. "I'll read it Bro! You never know.." He opened it and read, "Entertwine your fingers. A perfect fit is your soul mate."_

_Trunks snorted but was really curious on the inside. "Cool Trunks! I'm gonna try that!" Trunks chuckled._

_Ever since that fortune, Trunks always tried it with his girlfriends. When it wasn't a perfect fit, he shrugged it off thinking it wasn't important. Still, with every new girl, he tried and was disappointed deep down every time._

_End Flashback_

_It's a perfect fit with...Pan...but..That can't be true..._

He shook his head and suddenly pulled back, breaking contact. _No..I was just thinking the wrong way.. She can't be my.._

"Trunks?" Pan's voice broke the silence. He came back to reality and saw her staring at him with worry. _Why would she be worried?_

"Trunks?" She asked again. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there..."

"oh..sorry.. I was just caught up in my thoughts.." She looked away. She was too shy to ask about what happened just then. _Should I ask him?..._

Just as she was calling his name, he had said her's at the same time. Both blushed.

"Soryy.. Go ahead Trunks."

"Oh..um..sorry about the..thing just now..I..I..uh..didn't mean to.."

"Oh..uh..It's okay Trunks.."

"So.. are you hungry now? Do you want to go back to C.C and order pizza?" His idea of a conversation worked. Pan smiled lightly, "Okay then. I guess I am a little hungry.." She ginned.

_Do I really love Paris?..._

RR please! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	11. Planning out The Plan

Chapter 11 is up! Hope you like it rr pleasee

I Love You Chapter 11 Planning out the Plan

"I can fly Goten..." Bra whispered softly while Goten was carrying her in the air. "Hmm.. Yeah.. But I like holding you.." He said back slyly. She giggled and hit his chest. "Why don't we go back to C.C and I can order pizza for us." Bra suggested. "Okay!" Goten replied happily. "I'm going Super B, hold on tight!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned Super Saiyjin 2 and flew towards Capsule Corps. as Bra held on tightly.

Not even a minute later, they arrived at Bra's home and headed inside. They walked in and was surprised to see Pan, Trunks, Uub, and Marron watching a movie. "I felt your ki coming this way so I ordered extra pizza," Trunks commented.

"Dude, you're the man!" Goten shouted.

All of a sudden, Marron lept from the couch and grabbed her friends' hands and dragged them upstairs to Bra's room. "Hey where are you girls going?!" Trunks yelled. "GIRL TALK!" They heard Marron shout back. The three guys sweatdropped and murmured, "women.."

With the girls..

"Soo.." Marron trailed off. "So what?.." Bra asked, confused. "Don't be dumb B! Are you with Uncle Goten or not?!" Pan nearly shouted. Bra's cheeks tinted pink. "Yes.. Thanks you guys.. You know I love you guys right?" She grinned sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Marron yelled. "Good luck with him hun," She winked. Then she turned to Pan. "Alright girl. You. Spill it. Now." Pan shook her head and pointed her finger at Marron. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend you imposter!"

Marron laughed out loud. "Relax Pan. I just want to know what happened with you and Trunks.."

Pan sighed and looked saddened a bit. "Look. Nothing happened okay? After you ditched me with him, we went for lunch. But this waitress whore practically threw herself at him and he didn't even do anything! So I flew off to our forest.. and he followed me and we just talked okay? B.. I'm happy for you. Reall. But Trunks is just different from my uncle.."

"Aww Panny.." Both Marron and Bra went to their friend and hugged her. "Don't worry. We're here for you and we're gonna help you." Bra said comforting her.

Pan sniffed. "Thanks.." Then, she lightened up a little. "So what happened with you and Uncle Goten?" Bra went bright red. "Well..."

In the living room...

"I assume you're with Bra now?" Uub asked Goten. Goten blushed a little bit. It was caught by both Trunks and Uub. "Yeah.."

"What about Valese Bro?" Trunks asked. Goten looked angry for a second, then went back to normal. "Well I was with B.. Then I caught her making out with this punk. I confronted her and dumped her right then. Then she insulted B.. and I..I just lost it and slapped her. She went away. I don't ever want to see her again though.." Goten's head dropped. "And I thought I loved her.. I thought **she** loved **me**.."

"It's okay Goten.. You got Bra now.. and you love her right?" Uub intervened.

Goten looked up and said, "More than life itself."

Trunks smirked. "Good. Cause if you hurt her, I'm gonna have to hurt you.. That is.. If my dad doesn't get to you first.." Goten paled, just thinking of what Vegeta would do to him if he even found out they were going out in the first place.

Finally, the girls came downstairs. Marron went over to Uub and Bra to Goten. Each of them were on a loveseat. "Come sit with me Panny," Trunks offered. Pan's heart paced and she sat on the couch with Trunks. Then, the doorbell rang. "Must be the pizza. I'll get it," Trunks said. He walked past the living room and opened the door. He was pretty shocked to see his girlfriend standing there. "Hey Trunksie. You haven't called all day so I came by to visit!"

"Paris! Um.. Well.. I told you there was a reunion yesterday.. and some old friends stayed overnight.. we're about to watch a new movie now.." Paris let herself in and walked past Trunks. "Well Trunks let me meet your friends." Trunks sighed and closed the door. "You probably know most of them baby, but okay." Together, they walked in the living room.

"Movie's gonna start Bro, where's the pizza?" Goten asked with excitement. Then, they all turned around and saw Trunks with not pizza, but a girl. A very slutty one at that. Trunks put his hand behind his head. "Uh guys, this is Paris, my girlfriend." He turned to Paris. "Paris, you know Marron." He pointed to where Uub and Marron was. "That's her boyfriend, Uub." Then he turned to Goten and Bra. "You know Goten and my sister Bra." Lastly, he faced the couch where Pan sat, sadness in her eyes. Though, he didn't really know why. "And that's Pan, Goten's niece."

Pan looked crushed and only Marron and Bra noticed. Paris crossed her arms and said snobbishly, "Hm you're right Trunksie. I know all of them except for Uub and.. Pan?"

_Ding Dong_

Pan jumped. "I'll get it!" Then, she ran out of the room to the front door. Paris giggled, trying to be cute. "She's weird.." Trunks' eye twitched and the rest of them glared at her. Goten stared hard at her and said, "Watch it Paris, that's my niece you're talking about." _So she's got protective friends huh? Gotta watch that.. I don't want them hating me.. If they do, they might convince Trunks to dump me.. Ugh.. I can't get free stuff if that happens.._

She smiled innocently. "Sorry 'ten. I was just kidding. So why are you so close with Bra? I thought you were with Valese?" Bra glared harder at the nickname.

Goten flinched. "We broke up." That's all he said, before he turned back around.

"Let's go sit baby. Pan will bring the pizza here." Paris latched onto his arm. "K Trunksie!" Everyone in the room gagged to themselves. Marron was thinking, _what a whore.. Poor Pan.._ Bra was thinking the same thing. Uub muttered silently, "Slut.." Goten was also muttering similar things. For a strange reason, Trunks had a weird feeling in his stomach.

With Pan..

Pan ran to the door and opened it. She looked up and saw a cute guy with the Pizza Hut hat. She blushed, "Hi.." He smiled. "Hey. Um.. There's a whole lot of pizza boxes.. Is there anyone to help you?" Pan shook her head. " No. But that's okay I can get it." The delivery guy shook his head. "Well I can't let a cute girl like you to take all these boxes. I'll help you." He winked at her, making her blush harder. Pan nodded. "Alright. Let's go get 'em." He said and walked towards his car. They came back with ten boxes. "So where to?" He asked. "This way." And she led him to the living room.

"Alright! Pizza!" Goten shouted happily. Trunks ran to Pan when he saw her. "Here. Let me help you with that Pan." He took the boxes from her. She smiled at him. "Thanks Trunks."

"So your name is Pan? Cute name for a cute girl." He winked at her again. Pan looked embarrassed and replied, "Thanks.. um let's go get the rest now." He nodded back and followed her out.

Trunks stared after them, feeling angry. _Why the hell's he hitting on MY Pan?!_ He mentally slapped himself. _What the hell? Where did that come from?.._

Outside, "So what's your name?" Pan asked shyly. "Ryan. I'm a senior at West High. and you Miss Pan?" He said playfully. Her cheeks turned slight pink and answered, "I transferred to West High.. and I'm a junior." He nodded and grabbed the rest of the pizza boxes. The two went inside and dropped them off. On the way back, Trunks came along, to pay. "That's $254.63," Ryan said. Trunks gave him 300 and glared. "Keep the change," He said coldly. Ryan was confused but nodded anyway. Before he turned to go, he looked at Pan and whispered, "Maybe I'll see you around in school Pan.." Then he left. Pan watched him go and whispered to herself, "Yeah.. Maybe.." Then, Pan turned to Trunks. "Trunks why were you mean?! He didn't do anything!"

Trunks was taken back. "You don't even know him Pan! Why are you defending him?" Pan turned to the side and spat out, "Maybe because he's the first person who was actually nice to me." She ignored him and went to the living room.

_Why did I yell at her?.. Why do I feel angry?.._

During the whole movie, while everyone was eating pizza, Pan didn't pay any attention to Trunks or Paris at all. He felt guilty. A while later, all the pizza was gone and the group got comfortable for another movie. They chose to watch The Ring. Paris snuggled into Trunks. "This is scary Trunksie.." Pan rolled her eyes but was really hurt on the inside when he had his arms around her protectively. During the middle of the movie, Paris nibbled on Trunks' ear. Pretty soon, he gave in and they started making out. Marron and Uub were only snugged. They knew Pan was in an uncomfortable situation at the moment. Bra felt horrible for her friend and Goten had no clue.

Not even five minutes later, Pan stood up and went upstairs. Marron turned to Uub and he nodded and let go of her. She looked over at Bra and saw her getting up also. "I'll be right back Goten." He nodded and unwrapped his arms around her.

Marron and Bra hurried up the stairs. They quietly entered Bra's room to see Pan on the balcony, staring up at the sky. Marron turned to Bra. "B.. you go talk to her.. I know you guys are closer than Pan and me.." Bra nodded. "Alright.." Bra slowly walked over to her balcony and Marron sat on her bed.

"Panny?.. Are you okay?" Bra asked softly. Pan didn't look at her. "I don't want to go back B.. I think I'm going to go back home.. Mom and Dad are probably worried about me or something.. and by the way.. I transferred to West High.. so.. I'll see you at school too.." Bra smiled sadly. "That's awesome Pan.. we have to go school shopping!" She tried to sound happy for her, but failed. "Do you want me to tell everyone that you left?" Pan shrugged. "I don't really care.." Then, she hugged her best friend and whispered, "Thanks for being there for me B.. I don't know what I'd do without you.. or Marron.. Tell her I said bye.." Then she pulled and back flew into the sky, towards her home. Bra shivered and went back inside. She also realized Pan left her sleeping bag and everything.

"Did she go home B?" Marron asked, knowingly. "Yeah.. She said bye.. and she's going to West High.. You should come shopping with us.." Even thought the two girls were shopaholics, they felt sad for their friend. "I hope she's going to be okay.. Trunks is such an idiot.." Bra said harshly toward her brother. "It's not really his fault B.. He doesn't even know.. and by the way I told Uub.." Bra shrugged. "Oh well.. Might as well tell Goten too.. Those two can be helpful in a way.." Then, Marron had a mischievous grin on her face. "I know just what you mean.." Then the two girls headed back downstairs.

In the living room, they noticed Trunks and Paris were still making out. Uub and Goten kept glancing at each other mouthing, 'when are they going to stop.' Marron and Bra giggled silently at their boyfriends' desperate looks. Marron walked over to Uub and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stood up. Bra did the same thing and they stood up as well. All four of them went upstairs.

"So what did you want to talk about B?" Goten asked with a confused face. Bra thought to herself, _aww he's so cute when he's confused.._

"Goten please don't get mad okay?" Bra asked nicely and a little too sweetly. Goten raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Okay.. well first of all Pan left to go home okay? That's why she's not here.. and second.. PanlovesTrunks." Bra let out quickly. Goten heard it loud and clear. "WHAT?!" Bra clamper her hand over his mouth. "SHH! Don't let them hear downstairs!"

Marron interrupted, "I already told Uub.. and Goten you can't get mad.. cause you're going out with Bra, who is Trunks' little sister. okay?" Goten looked mad, then gave up. These two girls could get scary if you went over the 'line.' "And you told me this.. because you want to get them together.." He said, clenching his teeth.

"You're catching on quick Goten.. That's a first." Uub said, not thinking. Goten growled and Uub waved his arms. "Ah.. I mean.."

Bra coughed. "You two boys will be helpful in some way.. Marron and I don't have a plan yet.. But you're gonna help us. The first part is to get Trunks to realize he loves Pan too and to break those two downstairs up. That bitch is on my last nerve." Marron, Uub, and Goten flinched at her tone of voice. "But no matter what. Do not tell my idiotic brother what we're up to. Got it?" They all nodded, "Yes ma'am." She smiled. "Good."

Yay it's done! The next chapter will be up soon if you review! Thanks!


	12. Ryan Comes

Soo sorry for not updating! I've been so busy with tons of stuff! I will try to get another chapter up after this onee! Hope you like this one! rr pleaseee

ages : Pan - 16, Bra - 17, Goten - 25, Trunks - 26, Marron - 20, Uub - 25, Ryan - 17

I Love You Chapter 12 Ryan comes

It's been three weeks since the day of 'drama'. School was starting the next day and Bra decided to call up Pan.

Ring ring ring

"Hello, Son residence." A voice called.

"Pan? This is Bra."

"Oh hi B. What's up?"

"Well you know school starts tomorrow.. And since you're new at West High, I was wondering if you wanted to go to school with me. Usually I'd drive, but Goten insists on taking me tomorrow. So how about it? Wanna come with?"

Pan thought about it and decided that she didn't want to take the school bus. And it'll be nice to go to school on the first day with her best friend. "Sure B. Do you want me to go to C.C or are you guys picking me up?"

"Of course we're gonna pick you up Panny. Look cute and be ready by six because Goten and I will come at 6:10 or 6:15."

"_Gasp_. That's so early B! I thought West High started at 7:30?!"

Pan heard a giggle on the other line. "I know Panny. But Goten will probably stop for food. You know how he is. After all, he **IS** your uncle.."

"Hahah.. Yeah B.. Alright so tomorrow 6:10?"

"Yup. I'll see you then hun. I have to go now, mom wants me. Bye Panny see you tomorrow!"

"Okay. Bye B!"

Pan hung up and headed toward her room. She almost made it before Gohan stopped her. "Who was that Panny?" She turned to him and answered, "Oh it was B, Daddy. She said her and Goten will take me to school tomorrow. Is that okay?" He smiled. "Of course. I have to go now. Your mom wants to go grocery shopping.." She giggled when he groaned. "Haha.. Have fun Daddy!" Then she raced up to her room and practically jumped on her chair and turned on her laptop.

Swtangelicprincess: Join the chat 'i love shopping'

Pannygirl16: joins

Chat room 'i love shopping'

Pannygirl16: 'I LOVE SHOPPING' B?!

Swtangelicprincess: what?! i do!

Cuteblonde01: so do i!

Pannygirl16: haha i know mar.. you two go crazy at the mall.. i would know..

Sexynyouknowit: i would know too panny!

Pannygirl16: hi to you too uncle g... who else is in here?..

ilovemarron: hey guys!

Pannygirl16: let me guess.. uub..

ilovemarron: hey how'd you know?

Sexynyouknowit: dude.. your sn..

ilovemarron: oh.. right..

Cuteblonde01: aww uub your so sweet!

Swtangelicprincess: GOTEN WHY IS YOUR SN ABOUT YOU AND NOT ME?

Sexynyouknowit: of course it's about you! um.. YOUR sexy and everyone knows it :)

Swtangelicprincess: aww your sweet!

Pan chuckled at how Bra bought what her uncle Goten said. _She can be so gullible sometimes..._

Pannygirl16: so...

Cuteblonde01: are you excited about school tomorrow pan?

Pannygirl16: mar your crazy. i'm never excited about school.. and besides you're now a junior at

orange star university..

Cuteblonde01: i know pan.. i love osu.. its awesome.. hey isnt ur dad one of da professors there?

Pannygirl16: yup. is he one of your professors?

Cuteblonde01: nahh. maybe next year. but i think trunks and goten had him a few years ago..

Sexynyouknowit: those were good times.. having my big brother as my professor.. but he gave

us two the hardest times.. but it was still fun..

youcantresistme: yeah those times were awesome!

Swtangelicprincess: TRUNKS WHO INVITED YOU?! ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING

youcantresistme: i'm on a break.. and thanks b.. i love you too..

Swtangelicprincess: whatever

Pannygirl16: what is up with you and uncle Goten? you guys are so conceited..

youcantresistme: it's okay if your jealous panny

Pannygirl16: JEALOUS?! WHO SAID I WAS JEALOUS?!

ilovemarron: uhh guys i think i'm gonna go now.. i'm going over to marron's..

Cuteblonde01: oh you're coming right now? then i'm going too! bye guys!

ilovemarron: yeah bye guys! i'll talk to you guys later

ilovemarron signed off

Cuteblonde01 signed off

Pannygirl16: ah i'm gonna go too.. i wanna train outside..

Swtangelicprincess: aww alright then pan.. i'll see you tomorrow bright and early! bye hun i love

you!

Sexynyouknowit: panny you wanna train with me? i need it..

Swtangelicprincess: GOTEN YOU'RE LEAVING TOO?!

Sexynyouknowit: sorry b.. i really need to train.. pleasee

Swtangelicprincess: oh alright..

Sexynyouknowit: thanks baby. i love you bye! pan i'm coming over right now

Pannygirl16: okay. bye B, bye Trunks!

Sexynyouknowit signed off

Pannygirl16 signed off

youcantresistme: i guess i have to work now.. bye b see ya later

youcantresistme signed off

Bra huffed and signed off also.

At the Son's house..

"PAN! I'M HERE! YOU GOT ANY FOOD?!" Goten shouted down the hallway upon entering his brother's house.

"Uncle Goten! You're always hungry! Agh! There's some leftover pizza in the fridge. I'll be down in a minute!" Pan yelled down. She looked through her closet for her training gi. "Ah hah! Found it!" Her gi was similar to Goku's but in a more feminine way. It was also a darker blue with black, instead of orange. In a matter of minutes, she hurried downstairs to the kitchen to see Goten and surprisingly Trunks also, both pigging out.

"Trunks?! What are you doing here?" Pan was shocked when he was with Goten stuffing pizza in his mouth. He swallowed and took a drink from a can of soda. "Hey Panny. I wanted to train also and Goten was eating pizza when I came here a minute ago and I was hungry." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Goten took no notice and continued to eat.

"But.. Don't you have work?"

"Hmm.. Yeah.. I.. uh.. kinda snuck out.. but don't worry.. I do it all the time!" He smiled, like he was proud of what he did. Pan slapped her forehead and muttered to herself. "Okay, okay.. whatever.. Just hurry up you two.. I really wanna fight. I'll be outside.." Then she went to her backyard to train by herself at the moment.

"So Trunks.." Goten started.

"What Goten?" Trunks simply asked.

"How's it goin with Paris bro?" Goten asked in the plainest way possible. He didn't want to imply anything. Trunks looked up from his food and raised his eyebrow. "Uhh.. Pretty good I guess.. Why do you ask?.. Is there something wrong or.." He discontinued.

Goten looked alerted. "NO! I mean.. no.. just bein curious.. that's all.." _Hope he buys it..._

Trunks looked at him weirdly but didn't buy it. He didn't want to press on so he simply nodded his head. Goten mentally sighed. "So wanna go outside now? Panny's probably mad and goin at it at the trees by now.." Trunks chuckled at Goten's simple description of Pan's temper. "Sure Goten.. Let's go." Together, they left the kitchen and headed towards to the backyard.

They walked out and was surprised to see Pan not training, but sitting on the grass, talking to another guy. Trunks immediately felt angry, though he didn't know why. Goten simply let his 'over-protectiveness' take over. He ran over to the two and demanded an explanation. "Pan! Who's this? I thought we were training! What's he doing here? Who are you?" He directed his last question at the surprised boy next to Pan.

The wrong time for Trunks to barge in also. "Hey! Aren't you that pizza delivery kid?! What are YOU doing here?!" Both boys ranted on and on. Pan turned red from anger and embarrassement and the guy just sat there, not knowing what to say.

"HEY!" Pan suddenly shouted. Goten and Trunks abruptly stopped talking. They looked questioningly at the short girl. "WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE BARGING IN ON A CONVERSATION LIKE THAT!! GOTEN! I'M TELLING B AND TRUNKS!..I..I..I'LL TELL VEGETA!"

The two boys who came in with power, suddenly shrank down afraid. They visibly paled thinking about what Bra/Vegeta would do if Pan really did tell. Goten chuckled nervously. "Pan.. come on.. you know I was only kidding.. please don't tell B.."

Trunks also asked, very scared. "Yeah come on Panny.. Don't tell dad.. It'll be an excuse for him to kill me.. pleasee.."

Pan crossed her arms and snorted. Chills ran down Trunks and Goten's backs for Pan looked like Vegeta at a proud state. She sighed and dropped her arms. "I won't tell.. but you better say sorry to Ryan!"

Ryan, who's been ignored throughout their yellings, finally snapped his head at his name.

Trunks and Goten both let out a quick sorry. Pan let it go. She didn't want to embrass them any longer. "But Panny can you tell me who this is?" Goten asked bravely. "Oh right.. sorry." She chuckled. _Yeah, it's a good sign_, thought Goten and Trunks at the same time.

She turned to Ryan. "Ryan, this is Goten, my uncle. And you know Trunks Briefs." Then she faced the two saiyjins. "Guys this is Ryan. He goes to West High and he's a senior."

Then Ryan stood up because he noticed he was the only one still sitting. "Um. Hi.. I uh.. came over because tomorrow's school and I wanted to know if Pan needed a ride.. Since she just transferred..."

Trunks glared at him but didn't say anything. Goten wasn't happy that this guy who they barely know was already interested in his niece. Besides, he knew Trunks loved her and if Bra found out Pan was liking Ryan, she would not be so happy. He also didn't want Pan to be mad at him by being mean to this Ryan guy, so he played nice. "I'm taking her tomorrow, maybe another time.." Trunks raised his eyebrow at Goten at the 'maybe another time' part.

_Uncle Goten 'approved' he could drive me.. another time.. is he not being the 'over-protective' uncle that I know..._ Pan thought.

Ryan hid his surprise as well and nodded. "Uh.. Sure then.. Well.. I should go.." He faced Pan and said, "See you tomorrow Pan.." Then he went to his car and drove away. Pan watched him go silently.

Trunks suddenly had an idea. "Hey Pan.. When did he come here.. Did he see you fly.. or shoot ki?.." Goten must have noticed also because he looked nervous.

Pan smiled. "Don't worry Trunksie.. He came just when I came out of the house.. and yeah.. he did ask about my gi.. but since I'm the granddaughter of Hercule.. It was no big deal explaining it." Then she walked towards the house with a little wave. "Well.. I don't feel like training anymore.. You guys still can. I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Goten.. Bye guys." Then, she stepped inside her house and closed the door.

Please review!! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Hopefully before school starts! Thanks!


	13. A Date

Hey everyone! I've decided to complete this story before my other one! So hopefully, I'll update faster too! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

I Love You Chapter 13 A Date

_Sigh.. First day of school is always a drag.._

Pan thought back to her day.

Earlier that morning, Goten and Bra came by Pan's house to take her to school. They came half an hour early and it mostly irritated Pan but kept her cool. With the extra time, Goten wanted to go eat somewhere, so they headed to a nearby McDonald's. Goten ordered half the menu, which was a big surprise to the two girls with him, but didn't question him. After breakfast, the three headed for West High School. They were still early another half an hour so Goten decided to hang around his old high school. Two mintues later, Bra and Goten started making out in the courtyard. Not wanting to see her uncle and best friend so 'close', Pan decided to walk to her first period class to drop off her books.

She walked inside her classroom and found no one in there so she just left her books on a desk in the back and headed back out.

Pan was walking down the hallway and must have lost track of time because soon, she began to see other students walking down the hallway also. She noticed the other students walking to class so she decided to go back to where she last saw her uncle and Bra.

As she thought, there they were, still making out. _Ugh, how can they just do that in front of everyone?!_

She walked over and coughed meaningfully. "Uh.. GUYS!"

The couple broke off and panted heavily. "...sup...Panny..." Goten let out. "Ew Uncle Goten were you guys like making out this whole time? That's impossible!" Bra shook her head. "You're right... It IS.. impossible... Of course we... didn't." _Uh huh.._ thought Pan. "Okay.. anyways.. I think you should leave now Uncle Goten.. People are starting to go to classes and stuff.."

Goten pouted at his niece. "Aw you want me to leave Panny?" Pan crossed her arms and replied, "Hmm yeah Uncle Goten." He smiled and got up. "Haha alright.. Maybe I'll go bother Trunks or something.." He went to Pan and hugged her. "Bye Panny, have a good day at school." Pan smiled at her dear uncle. "You sound like Daddy." Goten laughed out loud. "Alright then. See you later Pan! Love ya!" She smiled and walked off, knowing the two love birds want some last minute time alone.

Pan hurried to her class and bumped into someone. "Oww! Watch where you're going!" She yelled. The other person was going to yell back but stopped upon seeing Pan. "Hey Pan." Pan looked up at her name and gasped lightly. "Oh! Ryan! I'm sorry! I didn't see you.." He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. So where's your first class?" "Uh.. Oh yea History.. How about you?" He smiled and Pan blushed. _Stupid what if he thinks you like him!_ Her eyes widened a bit. _Do I?..._

"I have gym.. What lunch do you have?"

Pan shook her head of her thoughts and answered, "Um.. I think C.."

Ryan smiled and Pan blushed again. "Cool, me too. Maybe I'll see you then. I gotta go now. Bye Pan!" Then, he ran off down the opposite direction. She looked after him and sighed. _I think I do like him..._

"PAN!"

Pan shrieked and jumped around to find Bra laughing hard. "Hey you don't go around scaring people like that B!"

Bra minimized her laughing to a giggle and replied, "Sorry Pan.. But it was the perfect opportunity.. you were too busy staring after someone... TELL ME WHO PAN SON." Bra immediately turned you-better-tell-me-who-you're-interested-in-now-or-I-will-do-something-to-force-you-to.

Pan cringed inwardly and sighed out loud. "I'll tell you later.." Bra pouted. "Tell me Pan!!!!! I wanna knowww!" "Fine!" Pan growled. "I think...I think I like.. Ryan.. He's a senior.."

Bra's eyes got huge and Pan could just see her friend jumping up and down telling the whole world so she quickly clamped her mouth shut. "Please don't tell anyone Bra. Or I'll hurt you."

Bra nodded her head quickly and Pan let her go. "Pan you have a crush on the hottest and most popular guy at West High.. Hmm no I think Goten's hotter.. And has more muscles.. And is so much cuter.. Oh and his body.."

Pan rolled her eyes. "BRA! I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ALL THAT!"

Bra stopped talking and stared at her friend. "Sheesh.. alright, alright.."

Pan calmed down a little and asked her friend, "Hey B.. Do you know Ryan.. like are you friends with him?.."

Bra smiled. "Of course Panny! We're friends.. I happen to be pretty well-known too you know..."

Pan rolled her eyes at her friend but wasn't mad. "Then how come Trunks doesn't know him?.."

"Oh because he's never met him. That's why. Okay well anyway I gotta get to class and you should too hun! I'll see you at lunch! Bye!"

"Bye!" Then, Pan walked to her classroom, hoping she wasn't late.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow. She saw Ryan at lunch and he offered to have lunch with her outside. A lot of the girls glared at her but they both just ignored it. Bra joined them also and the three of them ate and talked some. After that, a lot of the girls at West High threatened Pan to lay off of 'their man'.

Now, she's at home, doing her homework. _Homework on the first day... They're crazy.._

_Ring ring ring_

Pan perked up and answered the phone. "Hello, Son residence."

"Hi uh.. Is Pan there?"

"This is Pan. Who's this?"

"Oh hey. It's Ryan."

Pan gasped inwardly and almost dropped the phone. _Why's he calling? Wait how did he get my number?.._

"Hey.."

"Oh I got your number from Bra.. she's your best friend right?.. is that okay?.. I mean.."

"Yeah she is and it's fine.."

"Okay.. so um.. I was wondering.."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering.. if you'd like to go to the movies with me.. this friday.. I mean.. if you want to.."

Pan felt her heart beat faster and faster. "Um.. Sure.. I'd love to.."

"Great.. Then.. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?.."

"Okay.. bye.."

"Bye.."

_Click_

Pan put the phone down and thought to herself. _Did he just ask me out?.. He did.. Does that mean.. that he likes me too?.._ She decided to call Bra and tell her what happened because she didn't want to explain all of it the next day at school.

_ring ring ring_

"What the hell do you want?!"

Pan chuckled to herself. "Hi to you too Veggie. Can I talk to Bra?"

"Grrr.. Don't call me that brat! And Fine!"

Pan could hear in the background, Vegeta screaming for Bra.

"Hello?"

"Hey B it's Pan."

"Pan! Why are you calling? You never call me! I always call you! What happened? Did something happen that I should know about? TELL ME!"

"I WILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU STOP RAMBLING!"

Pan didn't hear anything on the other line so she decided to continue.

"Anyways.. I'm calling because yes I have something to tell you. You gave Ryan my number.. And he just called me and asked me to go to the movies with him this friday.. and I said yes.."

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER! OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?! AND OH! YOUR MAKEUP! CAN ME AND MARRON HELP YOU?! OH PLEASEE!!"

"Bra, it's not a big deal.. I don't wanna get dressed up.."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Pan could just see her pouting even if she couldn't see her. "argh.. f..fine.."

"YEAH! I LOVE YOU PANNY!! I gotta go now I'm gonna call Marron, BYE!"

_Click_

Pan stared at the phone thinking, _great, now I got her excited.. maybe calling her wasn't such a good idea..._

At Capsule Corps.

"La la la.." Bra sang.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello, Marron speaking."

"Marron you won't believe this!"

"Bra? What is it? What happened? Tell me!"

"Pan got a date with Ryan!"

"_GASP!_ That cute senior guy at your school you had a crush on?!"

"Okay fine say it like that... but yes! and even more!! She agreed that we can help her get dressed up!!!"

Bra heard the squeal on the other line and screamed back in excitement.

"Really! That's awesome!! When is it?"

"Umm this Friday!"

"Cool I'll come over to your place then okay? I gotta go now though! See you friday!"

"K, bye Mar!"

_Click_

During the conversation, Trunks had been walking past Bra's room and heard her end of the conversation. He stopped and listened. _Panny's got a date?.. Ryan... Why does that name sound so familiar..._ He gasped. _It's the pizza guy..._

Bra was walking out of her room when she saw Trunks just standing there looking shocked. "TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Trunks shook his head out of his thoughts and answered, "Sorry I was just.. thinking.." Then, he walked away down the hall.

Bra stood there at what he said. She expected him to yell back at her but he just apologized and backed off. _How strange.. I wonder why... Gasp.. Did he.. hear..._ "Oh no.. Trunks.." She whispered. "How could I forget about him.. He loves Pan.. and she loves him.. She can't like Ryan now.. I'm supposed to get Trunks and Pan together.. not Ryan and Pan.. I hope Marron realizes it too... maybe I should call her back.."

"Princess what are you doing standing in the hallway?"

Bra turned around to the voice and replied, "Sorry Daddy.. I was just.. talking to myself.." Then she walked off.

Vegeta crossed his arms and walked the other direction and thought to himself. _So the brat likes Kakkarot's grandbrat.. hmph.. idiot.._

Sorry I don't really like writing details about school so you won't see much of that.. anyway this chapter's finally done! Hopefully I'll hurry with the next one! please RR and tell me what you think! Till next time!


	14. Broken

oh my gosh I'm soo sorry for the LONG wait! My computer crashed.. and now I have a new one (in my room) so now I can try to work on this story quicker! Thanks for all of you guys who waited for this chapter!

I Love You Chapter 14 Broken

_This is so boring... There's nothing to do.. well actually.. there's paperwork... agh.._

Trunks was sitting at his desk at Capsule Corps. deciding on what to do. He didn't want to do paperwork so he was thinking of calling Goten to chill the rest of the day.

_Nah.. Mother would kill me.. hmm.. maybe.._

He stood up and walked towards a door to his left. It was his personal closet. He changed out of his suit to a regular baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. Then, he went to his window and carefully unlocked it and opened it. Looking back one more time behind him, he jumped out and flew to West High School.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

_Finally! Lunch time! I'm so hungry!!_

Pan ran out of her classroom and hurried to her locker. There, she dropped off her heavy books and ran to the lunchroom. Just before she entered, someone grabbed her inside the janitor's closet. She couldn't scream because the person clamper her mouth shut. It was dark at first but then the person who grabbed her switched on the light.

"Panny it's me, don't scream."

She felt the person let their hand go and she quickly turned around. There stood Trunks, waving at her, smiling.

"Trunks!" She whispered. "What are you doing here? and in the janitor's closet? and why did you grab me? wait.. How did you find me in the first place?!"

Trunks waved his arms. "Calm down Panny, one question at a time! First of all.. When I was at West High.. Me and Goten used to sneak around all the time.. We know every part of this school by heart. Um I came here because.. I kinda got bored at work.. and I was getting hungry.. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me.. I felt your ki going to the cafeteria so I grabbed you here."

Pan laughed out loud. "You got bored at work Trunks?!" She shook her head disappointingly. "Sigh.. I guess I can go.. What about Bra? Should I go get her too?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. If she wants to I guess.."

Pan nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back, I'll go get her." Pan had her hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when she turned back around. "Wait.. How did you get in the school anyway? What if someone saw you?"

He smirked. "I'm just simply amazing like that Panny. Now go get Bra, it really stinks in here."

Pan giggled and walked out the door.

Pan looked both ways and ran out the closet. She quickly went to the cafeteria in search of her best friend. While she was looking around, she ran into Ryan. "Hey Pan! What's the rush?"

She turned red. "Ryan! Um.. I'm looking for Bra.. Have you seen her?"

He scratched his head. "Oh yeah.. Um.. Last I saw her she was outside in the courtyard with... uh.. this guy.. he looked really familiar..." Then he thought about it and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! It was your uncle! I remember meeting him before school when I came over to your house! Pan I didn't know your uncle was going out with Bra... Cuz when I saw them.. they were making out.."

Pan looked shocked. "Uncle Goten?! He's here? Now? Ahh.. Okay thanks Ryan, I gotta go!"

She was about to run when Ryan grabbed her wrist. "Wait Pan, where are you going?"

She stopped and answered, "Um.. A friend of mine came.. and we were going to go out to lunch.. so I was looking for Bra so she could come too.. Sorry.. I gotta go..."

He looked confused but let her go.

Pan ran off to the courtyard and found her uncle and her friend. "There you are Bra! and Uncle Goten what are you doing here?!"

Goten and Bra looked up and saw Pan with her hands on her hip. "Hey Panny! I uh.. wanted to see if you guys wanted to go out for lunch with me.."

She looked around and replied back, "Hm that's funny.. because I just ran into Trunks, who asked me the same thing.. Did you guys plan this?!"

Goten and Bra looked surprised. "Huh? Trunks? No we didn't... Where is he?"

Pan's lips made a curve. "He's in the janitor's closet.. I think he's still in there... Let's go."

So the three of them went inside the school and searched for the right closet. And there he was almost asleep.

"Goten?! What are you doing here?!"

"The same reason you're here bro. Haha.. That's funny dude."

Pan crossed her arms. "Can we go now! I'm really hungry guys!"

Goten put his hand behind his neck. "Oh right! Yeah let's go! I'm starving!"

The rest of them sweatdropped and just laughed.

So the four of them sneaked out of the school, not wanting to draw attention to Trunks and headed to the roof. "Why are we on the roof Trunks?" He turned to Pan and smiled. "We're gonna fly there, it's faster." She smirked in return. "Cool. Let's go!"

Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan took off in the air and flew towards the closest restaurant. Being saiyjins, they still had plenty of time left after their lunch before class started again for Bra and Pan. So they decided to walk around the city for fun.

Bra and Goten were ahead, walking hand-in-hand together. Trunks and Pan were walking slowly, behind them. "So how's school Pan?" She looked to her left and smiled. "It's pretty good.."

"That's good.. hey Pan?" "Hm?" "How many more classes do you have?" "Um just one more why?" He smirked. "Wanna skip?" Pan stopped walking and hit his chest. "Trunks! I can't!" He pouted. "Come on Pan.. Why not? Goten and I used to skip all the time!" She hit him again. "Trunks!" He laughed and called out to the couple in front of them. "Hey Goten!"

Goten turned around and answered, "Yeah Trunks?"

"Didn't we used to skip school all the time?"

Goten laughed out loud at the memory. "Hell yeah bro!"

Trunks laughed too and turned back to Pan. "So how about it Pan? You want to? It'll be fun!"

She didn't look convinced. "I don't know Trunks.. What about Bra?"

"Her too."

"Well... Alright.. But if I get in trouble with my parents, I'm blaming you!"

Trunks stood there, thinking about it for a moment. Then he replied, "Fine, so you in?"

She smirked. "Hell yeah!"

"Cool." Trunks and Pan ran to catch up with Bra and Goten. "Hey you guys! How about a movie!" Goten and Bra faced Trunks and Pan in surprise. "Pan we have class!" Pan shrugged. "If we get in trouble, we can blame Trunks and Uncle Goten."

"Hey! How did I get involved in this?!" Pan laughed. "Sorry Uncle Goten but you're coming with us!"

Bra linked her arm through his and agreed. "Yeah! It's just one class Goten!" Goten knew he was outnumbered so he gave up. "Fine. So what movie!" Trunks, Bra, and Pan laughed out loud.

"Resident Evil!" Shouted Trunks and Goten at the same time. Bra made a face. "No! That's too scary!" Goten smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry baby, I'll be with you." She relaxed some and smiled back. "Aww you're so sweet Goten.. Fine then.."

Pan gagged but agreed anyway. "Fine with me." Trunks and Goten high-fived and yelled, "Alright! Let's go!" So the foursome ran to the movie theater and bought tickets and went in. They also bought a two big bags of popcorn to share and drinks.

Inside, they chose the seats in the middle and sat down. The movie started soon and Trunks, Goten, and Pan were into it already. Bra just hung onto Goten, with her face buried in his arm.

During the middle of the movie, Pan turned to Trunks and whispered, "Trunks I'm gonna get another drink, I'll be right back." "Do you want me to go with you Pan?" She smiled. "No it's okay."

Then she stood up and walked up the aisle. When she got closer to the exit, there were two people making out in the seats in the back. It was normal to find couples making out in theaters but to Pan, the girl looked familiar when the movie screen was shining light. She was also digusted because they were in a heated liplock. She noticed the guy and the girl's shirts were on the floor. _Are they doing it in the theater?!_ She thought disgusted. The guy had one of his hands squeezing her right breast and the other on her bottom. The girl had her hands behind him. Pan shook her head when she heard the girl moan kind of loudly. "Sukino.. I love you.." She whispered. Pan heard every word. Not wanting to hear more, she quickly ran out of the exit.

The line took a while for her drink so she came back in the theater ten minutes later. When she was walking down the aisle she noticed the couple from earlier were still at it. She turned, disgusted. She was going to walk down the aisle when she heard something that made her heart stop. "Let me take your bra off Paris.." It was just a low whisper but Pan heard it loud and clear. _Paris?.. Isn't she.._ Pan shook her head. _No.. It can't be the same one.. She must be a different Paris..._ "mm.. Sukino.." _Oh my gosh_, thought Pan. Then she ran down the aisle to where Bra, Goten, and Trunks were.

Goten and Bra were making out and Trunks was just sitting in his seat, looking bored. Pan quickly sat next to him and put her drink in the cup holder. Trunks faced her and whispered, "Pan what took you so long?" She was breathing heavily and answered him back. "Oh.. The.. Line was s..so.. long.."

Trunks looked at her worriedly. "Pan are you feeling okay?.." She gave him a smile and said, "Yeah.. I'm fine Trunks.. Really.." He didn't look so convinced but didn't press on. "Alright.. if you're sure.." Pan nodded. She turned her attention to the movie but couldn't get her mind off of what she just found out.

_Paris.. Sh..She's.. cheating on.. Trunks.. but I can't tell him that... what am I going to do?..._

When the movie was over, Pan got Bra, Goten, and Trunks to go out of the other exit so they wouldn't see what she saw. Trying not to be suspicious, she asked for a race when they got ouside. Being boys, they agreed heartily. The four saiyjins took off in the air once again, this time, heading for Capsule Corps.

At C.C, they decided to split up after playing hookie. Trunks had to go back to work and Goten decided to go with him. A few moments after the boys had left, Pan grabbed her best friend and dragged her to her friend's room upstairs.

When they got there, Bra yelped and shouted, "Oww! Panny! What was that for?!"

Pan was quiet. She walked towards Bra's bed and sat down. "B.. I..I have to tell you something.." Bra immediately stopped and payed close attention to her friend. "What's wrong Pan.. Is everything okay?.."

Pan looked up at her worried friend slowly and told her what she witnessed at the movie theater. A few minutes later, Bra looked at Pan with wide eyes. "P..Paris is cheating on my brother.. That slut..... Wait but Pan.. What are we going to tell him... Should we even?.."

"I..I don't know.. What if he doesn't believe us?.."

Bra put an arm around her friend and said, "Of course he will.. Why wouldn't he? I think you should tell him because you're the one who saw her.."

Pan looked surprised and snapped her head towards Bra. "ME? B..But."

"No buts Pan.. I really think you should be the one to tell him.. I'll tell Goten and Mar.. okay?"

Pan nodded her head, though without confidence. "When should I tell him?.."

"As soon as you can.."

"Like.. now?" Pan turned her head to the side, already knowing what the answer would be. "I'll go now.. bye B.." She turned around and left Bra's room and out of the house.

After hearing the front door closed, Bra sighed deeply and grabbed her phone. She first called up Marron.

Ring ring ring

"Hello?"

"Mar, it's me Bra.."

"Hey B.. is something wrong?"

Bra went straight to the point. "Marron, Paris is cheating on Trunks. We were at the movies today. Me, Goten, Trunks, and Pan. Panny just told me she saw Paris with another guy practically doing it in the theater.. She went to C.C right now.. to tell him.."

A gasp was heard on the other end. "Poor Trunks and Panny.. I'm gonna go call Uub.. You're going to tell Goten right?"

Bra's voice was soft. "Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye B.."

After hanging up, Bra called her boyfriend's cell phone. After a few rings, she heard his voice on the other end of the line. She quickly told him what's going on and he agreed to come back to her house quickly.

Back at Capsule Corps.

"Hey bro, I gotta go alright? See you later."

Trunks looked up from his paperwork confused but said bye and Goten left. _I wonder what's up.._

About half an hour Goten was gone, Trunks was still busy with paperwork until he heard his secretary's voice on the intercom. "Mr. Briefs, a young miss is here to see you.. Shall I send her in?" Trunks absent mindedly replied with a yes.

Soon, Pan came inside the room looking quite distressed. Trunks looked up. "Panny! Are you okay?.. You don't look so good.."

Pan didn't answer his question and just said, "Trunks.. I need to talk to you.. Do you think we can go somewhere else?.."

Trunks had no idea what was going on but went with her. "Alright, let's go."

Carefully, the two flew out of the windows and landed at their forest.

"So what's up Pan?.. Is everything okay?.."

Pan stared down at her feet, not wanting to tell Trunks what she had to. "Trunks.. um.. I have to.. tell you something.. Please don't be mad.."

Trunks walked closer to her. "I'm not going to get mad Pan.. You can tell me.."

Pan couldn't bare to look at him so she just stared hard at the gound and started talking. "Trunks.. Today, at the movies.. I saw Paris.. When I was going to get some more popcorn.. Um.. Sh..She was with.. another guy.."

Trunks looked shocked at her and calmly asked, "What do you mean?"

Pan slowly lifted her head to look at Trunks and answered, "I mean like.. She was with another guy.. They were...doing.. a little more than.. making out.."

At first, she noticed Trunks' shock expression. Then, she noticed his face getting less shock and more of anger.

Trunks took a deep breath. "Pan.. I can't believe this.."

Pan felt her heart feel less heavy. _He believes me.. sigh.._ "I'm so sorry Trunks.."

Trunks' face hardened. "Do you hate Paris so much as to tell me a lie like that?"

Pan gaped and her eyes widened. "Huh?.. Wha.."

"Save it Pan. I don't want to hear it. I get it now though.. You are really trying so hard to break us up. I don't understand Pan.. I thought we were friends.. Friends are supposed to support each other... But you're just trying to break up my relationship up with the girl I love the most.. I'm leaving." Trunks turned around to go, but Pan stopped him.

"Trunks wait!"

He turned back around and glared at her. She felt crushed just by his gaze on her. "No Pan. Just leave Paris alone.. and stay out of our relationship." With that, he flew away, leaving a broken girl.

Pan felt weak in her knees and collapsed onto the ground. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. "The girl you love the most.. I was only trying to help you Trunks.. but.. I understand now.. I'll leave you alone.." She whispered.

Alright please wait for the next chapter I'm working on it right now! So it'll be up pretty soon following this one! and possibly another.. r/r pleaseeee!


	15. The Hurtful Truth

Yay! Another chapter! I'm trying to make up for the long wait you had to endure! I'm so sorry about that! Hope you like this chapter! RR pleasee!

I Love You Chapter 15 The Hurtful Truth

Trunks couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling after what had happened earlier. _Why did Pan look so.. sad?... Maybe she's not lying..._ Trunks shook his head. _But that can't be true! Paris loves me.. And I love her.._

A voice rang in his head. _No you don't._

_What? Who are you?_

_I'm your conscious and I'm telling you this: You don't love Paris._

_Yes I do._

_No you don't._

_Yes I do._

_NO. You don't. You love someone else._

_Who?_

_You know whom.._

_No I don't.. I mean.. I love Paris._

_Think again._

"ARGH!" Trunks screamed out loud. "I can't believe I'm arguing with myself!" Then he quickly swooped down to the city and just decided to clear his mind by walking around the city.

Meanwhile..

Pan walked around a central park aimlessly. Her face showed no emotion. Only dried tears and more fresh ones continued to fall. She didn't sob however. They were silent tears of her soul crying out. She continued waking and sat on a swing and just sat there rocking back and forth slightly.

A few minutes later, she felt someone push her swing to make it move a little higher. She still held no emotion whatsoever and just turned her head to the person pushing her swing. It was Ryan. Upon looking at her, he stopped pushing her swing immediately and stopped it instead. "P..Pan?.. Y..You're.. crying.. Are you alright?..."

Pan stared at Ryan. Then, she smiled and shook her head sideways. Suddenly, her tears started to flow more freely and a sound escaped her mouth. It was a slight whimper. Starting off as a small whimper, it turned into a heavy cry. In a split second, big arms wrapped around her in a hug, getting her out of the swing.

Pan didn't care. She needed to cry and she felt safe to in Ryan's arms.

Ryan, having no clue what happened to Pan, just rubbed her back in circles with one hand soothingly. His other arm was around her waist, holding on tightly. He also whispered comforting words in her ear, trying to calm her down.

After a while, Pan had calmed down a little. They both sat at an empty grass space by a nearby oak tree. Pan sighed softly. "Feeling better?.."

Pan smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Ryan.."

He smiled back and replied, "No problem."

Then, it was quiet again.

"Pan?.. Do you mind telling me what happened?. You don't have to if you don't want to though.."

Pan didn't answer him directly. Instead, she asked a question of her own. "Have you ever been in love Ryan?.. Have you ever been in love and got hurt from it?.." She whispered softly.

Ryan kept his surprise back a little and answered her. "I already am in love Pan...." Suddenly she felt him tighten his arms around her a little more. She gasped inwardly, putting two and two together. "Y..You do?.." She turned around to look at him.

He stared into her charcoal eyes intensely and she was drawn into his own eyes. "Yeah.." He barely let out.

She felt her face growing hot and getting closer to his face. The two of them got closer and closer until their lips were an inch apart.

All of a sudden, Pan backed away, realizing what she was doing, her face red. She turned her head and whispered, "Sorry.."

He smiled sadly. "It's alright.."

Pan didn't know what to say. "Ryan I.."

But he beat her to it. "Pan I'm in love with you."

Even if she had already figured it out, hearing it from him out loud still shocked her. "Y..You do?... B..But.."

He silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. "Shh.. It's okay if you don't feel the same.. I'll wait for you forever..." He leaned in a little more until their faces were close once again. This time, the gap between them closed. It was a short and sweet kiss. They came apart and just stared in each other's eyes.

"Ryan.. I..I like you.. a lot.. I really do.. but I can't say I love you.. at least not yet.."

"It's okay Pan.. I'll wait for you.. until you're ready.."

She smiled and hugged him. They stayed like that for a short while.

While all of this was going on, a certain lavender-haired man was walking down the street in West City, thinking. _M..Maybe.. I should just go see Paris.._

Resting on his decision, he got out his air car and drove to Paris' apartment. On the drive there, Trunks had a strange feeling in him he couldn't figure out. About fifteen minutes later, he arrived at Paris' apartment. He got out of his car and walked up the front door steps. He walked in and found the right door. It was locked. _Good thing I have a spare key_, he thought.

Trunks got his spare key and opened the door slowly. It looked as if no one was inside. Trunks was about to leave but he felt more than one human ki's. Suspicious, he walked towards the energy signal. It was coming from the bedroom. _Is she really chea.. No.._

Without making any accusations, Trunks walked as quietly as he could and opened the door to the bedroom slowly and quietly.

There he saw on the bed, a lump. But he wasn't relieved because the lump was too big for it be one person. _Pan was right..._

Trunks walked a little bit closer. It was true. There was the proof. On his girlfriend's bed is she herself and another man, naked underneath the sheets. Trunks was deciding to whether to confront Paris right then and there or wait until another time. Then, he had the perfect idea to confront her and now was not the time.

As quietly as he could, he walked out of Paris' apartment as quietly as he came in. Before he left, he left his spare key in the kitchen. Without another glance back, he hurried out of the building and to his car. He felt his heart break into millions of pieces. He thought she loved him. He gave her everything she wanted. He didn't understand what went wrong. Then it struck him that she must have been using him the whole time. His friends were right when they said all she wanted was money. She had always asked for him to buy her something and it was never inexpensive. _How could I have been so foolish?_

Trunks drove throughout the city until he came to a club. He stopped there to buy some drinks. With the blasting music, it droned out most of his distressful thoughts and he just drank all night.

By past midnight, he left the club and flew back to Capsule Corps in his drunken state. He stumbled into the house without a care and woke up a certain cerulean-haired girl in the house.

Bra eyes fluttered open and yawned. She looked at her clock and it read 1:24 AM. _What's that noise?_ She climbed out of bed and went downstairs into the living room.

She gasped sharply at the sight. There was Trunks, drunk, passed out on the couch. I'm guessing this is the result of the "news", Bra thought. She groaned. It was going to be hard to get him upstairs without her parents knowing. If Vegeta found out, Trunks would be dead. Once again, it was up to her, to save her brother's sorry butt. _Then again.. If I let Daddy kill Trunks, a certain friend of mine wouldn't be so happy.._ She thought jokingly. Even though this wasn't a joking situation.

Bra sighed and walked towards her brother. _Ew he stinks of alcohol... Oh Trunks.. What did you do to yourself... If u weren't saiyjin, you'd get one heck of hangover in the morning.. But considering how much you drank.. Maybe you will.._

She braced herself and took her brother's arm and put it around her shoulder. He mumbled to himself. "Pan... was right..." Bra gasped. _So he must have not believed her.. Then ran away and found out the truth the hard way... sigh.. which also means.. he hurt Pan for the millionth time.. I swear how can she put up with him._

Bra lifted Trunks up and carried his body on top of her. And instead of walking up the long stairway, she floated up so no squeaking of the stairs could be heard. She went to Trunks' room and dropped her "dear" brother on his bed. "The things I do for you," whispered Bra, shaking her head. Then, she left his room and went to her own bedroom. She went to her bathroom first to wash herself some then went back to bed.

During all of this.. Pan and Ryan were still at the park.

Pan woke up and found herself in someone's arms. She jerked wide awake then, remembering what had happened earlier. _Oh my gosh.. Daddy's going to kill me.._

Ryan started to wake up also. "Is it morning?.." He mumbled.

"I don't know Ryan.. But Daddy is going to be so mad at me.. I'm sure it's past midnight... We must have fallen asleep.. I have to go.." Pan began to stand up.

Ryan also stood up. "Wait Pan. Do you have a ride?"

Pan opened her mouth to say she could fly, but Ryan doesn't know that. "I..I.. uhh.."

"Come one.. I'll drive you home.." Ryan offered.

Pan didn't argue; she was still tired. "Alright."

In a matter a minutes, they got inside Ryan's car and he drove her to her house. When they arrived, the house seemed dark and empty. Ryan spoke first. "No one seems to be home Pan.."

Pan burrowed her eyebrows. "You're right.. No one DOES seem to be home... I'll go check.."

"I'll come with you."

Pan shook her head. "No Ryan.. Just incase they are home.. You should stay out here.."

"Alright Pan. I'll wait for you here.."

She nodded and walked towards her house. The front door was locked –_obviously_, she thought- so she got her keys and unlocked it and went inside. She didn't notice this before, but she didn't her parent's ki's anywhere. She went to the kitchen and turned on the lights. On the refrigerator, there was a note from Videl. _A note.._

_Dear Panny,_

_Your dad and I had to go to an emergency meeting. It's noon and I know you're at school right now and I'm probably guessing you'll go to Capsule Corps after school also and that's fine. We'll be home in three days. I'll call daily to check up on you but I know you can take care of yourself. And you can always call Grandma Chi Chi or Bulma if you have any problems. Bye sweetheart._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

After rereading the note from her parents three times, Pan thought to herself. _Daddy and Mom won't be home until three more days.. If it wasn't for that emergency meeting at NOON.. I would be grounded for life right now.._

Then she remembered Ryan waiting for her outside. She went to where Ryan was parked and told him what she had found. "That's a good thing right?" Ryan asked. Pan laughed softly for the first time in hours. "Yeah.. They won't know I was gone almost the whole night.. So I won't be grounded for life.." She smiled. "I guess I better go inside now.. Bye Ryan.. Thanks for everything."

"Pan wait.." Ryan got out of his car and walked closer to Pan. "Are you.. still up for the movies tomorrow.. or I mean.. tonight.. because it's past midnight.."

"Oh my gosh! That means we have school in a few hours!"

Ryan laughed quietly. Then Pan answered his question. "Um Ryan.. I'll still go to the movies with you.. tonight.." "Are you sure? You don't have to if you feel too tired.. We could go tomorrow night.." Pan walked closer to him and hugged him. "It's alright.."

Ryan in return hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I'll pick you up at seven.. bye.. I love you.."

Pan blushed and let go. "Bye.."

With that, Ryan got to his car and drove away.

_School in a few hours... It's going to be hell..._

Yay! Done with another chapter! Now I will be working on the next chapter! RR please and I'll update! thanks again to everyone for the great reviews! I'm glad you like this story so far!  
til next time


	16. The Love Triangle

Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! (slightly lemon scene)

I Love You Chapter 16 The Love Triangle

Trunks groggily sat up from his bed. _Agh... My head..._ Slowly, he looked around and noticed that he was in his room. _How did I get here?... What happened?_ Trunks lazily got up from his bed and dragged his feet towards his bathroom. Looking at his reflection, he looked horrible. His hair was messy and his face looked pale. _I better take a quick shower._

In a few minutes, he was in the shower. After he got out, he quickly dried himself by powering up a little bit and then got dressed in sweatpants and a tank top.

He quietly left his room and walked to the kitchen. There, he saw his sister eating an apple. "Bra?"

Bra looked up to the sound of her brother's voice. "Trunks! What did you do last night? I had to save your sorry butt again!"

Trunks looked down at his feet and muttered, "Sorry."

Bra's angry expression softened and questioned him. "What happened last night Trunks?... You came in drunk and I woke up. So I took you to your room without Mom and Daddy knowing."

Trunks looked up to meet her gaze and didn't answer but asked a question of his own. "Where are Mom and Dad now?"

"Daddy's in the GR and Mom went to Capsule Corps for a meeting YOU"RE supposed to be at right now."

Trunks' eyes widened. "OH crap! I forgot about that! Wait what time is it?.. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Bra quickly finished her apple and replied back, "I'm leaving right now. When I get back, you at least owe me an explanation dear brother. Bye." With a wave, she quickly hurried out of the kitchen.

Trunks stood there, bewildered. _What did Bra tell Mother that made her go to the meeting instead of me?..._

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened last night. _Pan told me Paris was cheating on me and I didn't believe her... So then I went to Paris' apartment and Pan was right... Then I went to a club and got drunk and... Ended up here... Bra you are a lifesaver..._ Then his face hardened at the thought of Paris. _Now to bust her..._

Trunks headed back up to his room to change and then flew out of his bedroom window. While flying, he got out his cell phone and called Paris' apartment.

Ring ring ring

"Hello?" A young woman's voice said.

"Babe, it's Trunks." Trunks answered. He heard a gasp from the other end of the line and tried to keep his temper.

"Trunksie! It's so early, why are you calling baby?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. _I HATE it when she calls me that_. "Just giving my girl a wake up call... I want to take her out on a surprise breakfast. I'm heading over to your place now, and I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Trunks could tell she was hiding her surprise.

"Aww, that's so sweet Trunksie. Alright I'll wait for you baby... Bye, I love you."

Trunks' heart felt heavy then. _Just for now..._ "Love you too.. Bye babe." Then he hung up. _How can she have sex with another man and still say 'I love you' to me?_

Growling at the thought, he called another number to make reservations at a restaurant. Though it was early in the morning, they couldn't refuse the famous Trunks Briefs.

By his promised fifteen minutes, he arrived at the building of Paris' apartment. He walked to her door and knocked. The door revealed to a very slutty Paris. She was wearing a short, white miniskirt with a thong line showing in the back. Her shirt didn't look like a shirt. Big amounts of cleavage and stomach showed. Heavy makeup was worn on her face and her hair was down.

_Now that I think about it... I can't believe I was in love with this hoe... I mean... The way she's dressed... Why can't she dress more conservative like Pan? Pan doesn't wear makeup and she's beautiful.. Wait a minute! Did I just say.._

"Hey Trunksie baby.." Paris purred. She came closer to him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. He responded out of habit but was disgusted and cut it short. He also noticed another man's scent on her. He growled inwardly by his stupidity. "Hey babe. Let's go."

He led her out of the building to his car. The drive there was silent with touches from Paris to Trunks. "Are you okay Trunksie?" He turned to her and managed to put a smile on. "I'm fine."

When they arrived, they were led to the reserved table. Trunks ordered for the both of them and when the food came, they ate silently. Trunks cleared his throat. "Hey babe.. I wanna go somewhere after this alright?" Paris, unknowing, smiled seductively. "Of course sweetie pie." Trunks resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

After they finished their meal, Trunks payed the bill and led her out of the restaurant. They went back into the car and Paris asked him, "Where are we going?" Trunks just kept his eyes on the road and answered, "It's a surprise." She nodded and kept silent. Occasionally, she would put her hand on his leg and rub it.

Trunks took her to a forest, but not "their forest" as in Pan, Goten, Bra, and himself. It was a different one. They got out of the car and walked around.

Paris started getting suspicious but got the wrong idea. When they settled into a place in the forest, Trunks started to talk. "Paris... I have to tell you something..."

Misunderstanding everything, she put her finger on his lips to quiet him. "Shh.. Let's sit down here..." He agreed, not knowing what she was up to. When they sat, she began to fuddle with his shirt. "Paris what are you doing?"

She replied back slyly, "Trunksie.. We haven't done anything for a while... I know you want me.." Then, she started to kiss him. Trunks wanted to stop her but it felt too good. She started to kiss him down on his neck and started to take off his shirt. Trunks couldn't help but to let her. She then stopped kissing him and looked at him. "Do you wanna have a little fun Trunksie?" She asked seductively. He just stared at her, not able to talk. "I'll take that as a yes..."

Then she licked one finger and slid it down between her breasts to her stomach. Slowly, she began to unbutton her shirt and slide it off . Trunks was mesmorized. Paris stood up slowly and began to unzip her miniskirt. Then, she slid off that revealing a white thong. Now she was just in a bra and a thong. She waved her finger to Trunks to come to her. He stood up also and she went close to him and whispered in his ear, "Can you help me with my bra Trunksie... You're so good at taking it off than me..." She took his hand and put it on the clasp. She took his other hand and put it on her bottom. She smiled when she felt his hand give it a slight squeeze. Then she licked his ear and he unclasped her bra. She slowly took it off and took his hand again and put it on her breast. She whispered again, "I know you want me Trunks Briefs..." Experienced, Paris took off her thong and stepped back away from Trunks to give him a view of her naked body. She walked towards him again, swinging her hips. Trunks followed her every move and she smirked. She pushed him down on the grass and began to kiss him on the neck. "I'm ready Trunks... Now it's your turn..."

Trunks' mind was fogged. _Such a curvy body... What was I gonna do again?... Was I supposed to do something?_

Then suddenly, Pan's face appeared in his head. He shot open his eyes. _Pan! What am I doing? She's seducing me... I can't let her do this._

Paris gasped when she felt Trunks get away from her grasp. "Trunksie what's wrong? Don't you want to do this?"

Trunks stood up, grabbed his shirt that was taken off earlier and gave it to Paris. "Paris, you were seducing me. I don't want to have sex with you again..."

She stood up and pressed his shirt against her. "What are you talking about Trunks? We've done it before, what's wrong?"

Trunks glared at her. "What's wrong is that you're cheating on me Paris! Pan told me and I saw you myself last night at your apartment!"

She stood there, shocked. "How does that girl Pan know? She's just a bitch who's jealous of us Trunks. And last night, that wasn't me. It was my friend who was in my apartment last night. I was over at my parents' house yesterday."

Trunks glared harder and walked towards her. Then, without a warning, he slapped her. Hard. "Don't you EVER call Panny a bitch." He said through clenched teeth. "You're the hoe who sleeps with other men. My friends were right when they said you were a whore. I never realized it until now. I can't believe you used me like this. I never want to see you again Paris. It's over."

Tears streamed down Paris' face. "But Trunksie... I love you... I only had sex with another man once because he forced himself on me. You know I'd never do that to you! I love you!"

Trunks stepped away from her and turned around. "Don't call me Trunksie. I've always hated it..." Then, his voice got quieter and in a whisper he said, "You don't love me Paris... You love my money... and I regret ever loving you..." Then, he walked out of the forest, leaving her alone. When he was out of sight from Paris, he took flight into the air.

Paris stood there, shocked at what just happened. _That bitch Pan... She did this... She made me lose my money... She's going to get it._

Trunks sighed in the air. _I can't believe I loved her... I can't believe I thought she loved me... Pan... I yelled at her... Agh I have to get rid of Paris' scent._ Trunks flew faster towards Capsule Corps. When he arrived, he saw Vegeta waiting for him in the kitchen.

When he saw his dad, he stopped. "Brat. You. Me. GR. Now." Then he left.

Trunks groaned. _Great, he's going to kill me_. Without another second, he followed after his dad to the gravity room. When he opened the door to the GR, he was surprised to see his dad just standing there, with his arms crossed. "Father?"

"Get over here brat." Not wanting to get Vegeta mad, Trunks quickly hurried towards him. "Aren't we gonna spar? Isn't that why you called me?"

Vegeta scowled. "Shut up and tell me what's going on." Trunks quirked his eyebrows. "What do you mean?..." "Why did you come in late last night and you seem to have lost your shirt now." Trunks sighed. He had to tell him. Trunks then sat down on the grounded and started telling his dad the "story".

"Yesterday Pan told me my girlfriend was cheating on me. I didn't believe her so I snapped at her. But I just had this uneasy feeling so I went to her apartment just to see if Pan was right... And... She was... I went to a club and got drunk. Bra told me this morning she took me to my room last night... And this morning, I..I was going to confront Paris about what I found out. But she started to seduce me.. But for some reason I saw Pan's face in my mind and I remembered what happened. Then I confronted her and she called Pan a bitch so I slapped her. Then I just dumped her and left..." Trunks looked at his dad for some kind of reaction.

"So you got rid of that blonde bimbo? It took you this long to figure out she was using you brat? You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Trunks sighed. "I know FATHER.. Now I have to apologize to Pan about not believing her..."

"You love her."

Vegeta's little comment froze Trunks. "What?"

Vegeta smirked. "You heard me brat. You love Kakkarot's grandbrat. Don't deny it."

Trunks stuttered. "I..I don't know... Even if I did... You wouldn't be mad she's related to Goku?"

Vegeta's smirk faded. "She's the strongest girl in the world for a quarter saiyjin. No damn human is worthy to mate my son, a saiyjin royalty.

_Did he just compliment Pan... and ME?_

"I can tell you're already bonded to her. You have been since she was born. It'll start to show soon now... You better tell her brat. Now go. Leave me alone to train ."

Trunks stood there, with his mouth wide open, staring at his father. Not wanting to get him angry, he quickly ran out of the GR.

Vegeta stared after Trunks and whispered, "Tell her soon Trunks.. Before it's too late."

Trunks flew to his room and got in through his window. Still not over the shock, he went to his bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He got in the shower and turned on the water to snap out of it and to get Paris's scent off of him.

After his shower, he got dressed and sat on his bed to ponder about what his dad said to him.

_Pan... Do I love her?... and wait a minute... Bond?... I remember Father telling me about saiyjin bonding a while back..._

_Flashback_

_"Come here son." Vegeta told Trunks._

_A thirteen year old Trunks walked towards his father, a little nervous. "What is it Dad?"_

_"I need to tell you something about your saiyjin heritage. Listen boy. Here on Earth, when two humans are "in love", you get married. You either have a husband, or a wife. However, on our planet, Vegeta, when saiyjins fall in love, you mate. Once you are mated, you are bound to that other person for eternity. Other saiyjins know to leave your mate alone because there will be a bite mark on her neck. There's also something called bonding. When you are mated, you are bonded with your mate. Bonding allows you to talk telepathy to each other, feel the other's emotion, and are able to read the other's mind, unless you block it out. Some saiyjins, are bonded before mating. It won't allow you to talk telepathy, or read minds but you can feel the other's emotion if it's strong. Do you understand?"_

_Trunks scratched his head in slight confusion as to why his dad is telling him this, but replied, "Yeah Dad... Most of it... But why are you telling me this?"_

_Vegeta didn't answer him. He simply just walked away into the GR, leaving Trunks wondering about mating and bonding._

_The truth was that Vegeta knew Trunks had bonded with Gohan's daughter when she was born. But he didn't tell him at that time. When he was old enough._

_End Flashback_

_So if I'm bonded to Pan... I can feel her emotion or something like that?... Agh I don't know... but I think I should go apologize to Pan about yesterday._

Trunks looked at his clock and it read 1:55 PM. _School ends in ten minutes... I should go over now._

Trunks left his house and got into his car. He drove quickly to West High School. When he arrived, there was still two minutes before the bell rang. He didn't get out of his car. Instead, he stayed in his car and waited for Pan to come out.

With Pan...

Pan was having the best school day. Ryan had asked her to be his girlfriend at lunch and she agreed. Even though she doesn't love him as he does her, she still liked him a lot. Since then though, many senior girls hated Pan even more than they already did. They treated her like crap, unless Ryan was with her. It was strange though because Bra's reaction wasn't as Pan had expected. She thought Bra would be ecstatic and go crazy. But she was just happy for her and didn't make a huge deal about it. She had also asked about Trunks. But Pan just said even though she still loved Trunks, she wants him to be happy. And if being with Paris makes him happy, then she wouldn't interfere. Bra knew about Trunks' little incident from the night before but didn't mention anything about it to Pan.

Not long before the bell rings, Pan thought excitedly. Ryan was taking her home for her to drop off her stuff then they're going to spend the rest of the day together. Her parents couldn't bother her either because they were at the emergency meeting.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

"YES!" Shouted Pan. Everyone stared at her but she didn't care.

She hurried to her locker. When she got there, Ryan was already waiting for her. "Hey Pan." She blushed slightly and smiled. "Hey Ryan." He wrapped his arms around her for a hug. When they parted, he asked, "So are you ready to go?" She smiled and nodded yes.

They were walking down the hallway. Pan received looks of hatred by the other girls, especially the seniors but Ryan didn't notice any of it. One popular senior girl, Andrea, walked up to them. She completely ignored Pan and said hi to Ryan. "Hey Ryan... You up to the movies tonight?"

He slightly frowned and hugged Pan closer to him. "Sorry Andrea, Pan and I are going to the movies tonight.."

She hid her anger and giggled. "No silly. I know that. I meant... Do you guys want to come with me and some of our friends? We could all hang out... It'll be fun.." She whispered the last part.

Ryan shook his head. "Nah.. That's okay.. Maybe another time. We gotta go now though, see ya."

Then, Ryan led Pan to the front door of the school. Pan looked across her shoulder and saw Andrea with a pissed off look on her face. She mouthed 'bitch' and flipped her hair. Pan rolled her eyes and walked alongside with Ryan.

Trunks was still waiting in the car for Pan. Lots of students crowded out of the school. A lot of the girls in groups noticed it was Trunks Briefs in the black jaguar and was giggling. Finally, he saw Pan come out, with someone else, who happened to have their arms around her.

_Wait a minute... It's that pizza kid... What's he doing with HIS arm around MY Pan?!_ Trunks shook his head. _I did not just say that..._ He felt his ki rise, then fall back down to normal. _Should I apologize now?... sigh_

Slowly, he stepped out of his car and walked towards the couple. "Pan.." He called out.

Pan heard her name from someone. It sounded so familiar, then she saw him. _Gasp.. Trunks.. What's he doing here?_

Trunks finally got to where Ryan and Pan were and stared at them. "Pan.. I...need to talk to you."

Pan drew in a shaky breath. "Is it important Trunks?... Ryan and I were going to go somewhere."

Trunks looked to Pan, then to Ryan. "It's important... But if you're busy... I can talk to you tomorrow..."

_Trunks..._ Pan tried to blink back tears and nodded. "Yeah, that's okay.. So.. I'll see you tomorrow?" Trunks nodded. Then he looked at Ryan, as if saying, 'I'm trusting you'. Then he walked away slowly back to his car.

_Ar..Are they... going out? Sigh.. I have to talk to Bra.._

Aww poor Trunks! I know, I know! But it'll get better soon. Please RR! Thank you!


	17. Realization

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I have 90 reviews! I'm glad you like my story so far and I hope you'll like the rest of it (not implying that this is the last chapter of courseee) RR pleasee )

I Love You Chapter 17 Realization

Trunks drove mindlessly around the city. Deciding not to get drunk again, he headed for Capsule Corps, hoping his sister was there. Fate must pity him because she, luckily, was home. However, she wasn't alone. Goten was there with her.

_Shit.. Does Goten know of any of this?..._

Quickly, he went into the living room, where his sister and his best friend were talking and laughing quietly. "Ahem.." Trunks coughed to get their attention.

Goten and Bra looked up from their moment and saw Trunks standing by the doorway, looking distressed.

Goten spoke up first. "What's up bro?.. You look stressed or something.. Care to talk about it?"

Trunks didn't answer him. Instead, he begged silently to Bra that he needed to talk to her. She however, did not follow it. She said softly, "Whatever you want to tell me Trunks.. Goten should know too... so will you explain what happened last night?"

Trunks sighed softly and nodded. He sat on the couch, while Bra and Goten were sharing a loveseat. He started to tell them the events of the day before and why he got drunk and everything. He even told them what had happened earlier that day, with the breakup and all. He did not mention however, his talk with Vegeta. That, he left out. But the sight of Pan and Ryan, he wanted to ask Bra about so he mentioned it.

In the end, everything was silent. Goten broke the silence first. "Do you love my niece Trunks?"

The question startled him. _First Father, then Goten.. Who's next, Uub and Marron?_

Trunks fidgeted in his seat, not knowing what to say. "I..I don't know.. I just know that.. I felt like hurting Paris... for calling Panny a bitch..." Should I tell them what Father told me?...

Bra interrupted. "Trunks... You have to figure out first, if you love her or not. And when you decide that you do... You better tell her... What if she falls in love with Ryan? And yes, they are in a relationship right now... And I hate to be the one to tell you this... but... Ryan is in love with Pan... She told me herself that's what he said. And I believe her words."

Trunks felt his heart get heavier and heavier as Bra was talking. Goten added, "It better not be an infatuation Trunks... You had better truly love her... because if one day she comes crying because of you... I will forget we were ever best friends and kill you. But I hope it'll never come to that..."

Goten's words struck Trunks hard. _Do I love Pan?..._

"There's something else I didn't mention to you guys... After breaking up with Paris... I came to C.C and Father was waiting for me... But he didn't want to fight. Instead, we talked. And he told me that Pan and I are bonded. And that we have been ever since she was born. And he said the bonding will show pretty soon... But I still don't know if I truly love her or not..."

Goten stated out loud, "If you guys are bonded, there has to be some connection of feeling towards each other... Like... Soul mates..."

Trunks suddenly had a thought. "Wait.. If we're talking about how I'm supposed to decide if I love Pan or not... How does she feel?... What does she feel towards me?... Does she... I mean... Is she... In love with me?..."

Bra gasped and Goten held his breath.

Trunks stared at the two. "Does she? Does she love me?"

Bra sighed sadly and nodded slowly. "Of course she does you idiot... So just imagine.. How much you've hurt her with the whole Paris ordeal... And yes, she is a strong girl... But she's a girl in love... and she can only take so much..."

Trunks drew in a breath and thoughts began to run across his mind. _She loves me... Pan loves me... I hurt her more than I know... When she was only helping me by telling me about Paris, I snapped at her... I..I told everyone I was in love with Paris.. Right in front of her... How can she keep it all inside? And.. Gasp... the.. fortune cookie... the perfect match.. Soul mates.._

Suddenly, Trunks stood up abruptly and ran out of the living room, and out of the house. Bra shouted, "Trunks, wait!" But he didn't stop. He ran outside and flew off. Bra sighed and turned to look at Goten. She didn't say anything but just rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything either, just sitting there with his love, hoping for the best for his friend.

With Trunks...

Trunks flew out of Capsule Corps. He didn't know where he was going to, but just followed his instinct, his heart. _I hurt her... I hurt her so much..._

Strangely, he was in the city. He landed somewhere where no one could see him and walked around the sidewalk. Then, he spotted a huge theater. For a strange reason, something in him told him to go inside. And so he did.

He didn't know who or what he was looking for, but it was just a gut feeling that he had to be there for some reason.

Then suddenly, a door near him opened and a certain saiyjin girl walked out.

"Pan..." He breathed.

Pan was in line for some popcorn when suddenly she heard someone calling her name. She looked around and didn't see anyone in particular that she knew. It was driving her crazy. Ever since Trunks came earlier to talk to her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. _You have a boyfriend Pan, don't think about "him". But why can't I? Sigh... Dumb question... You love him Panny..._

Trunks hid behind the wall, not wanting to be seen. He didn't know why. He knew he had to talk to her. _Pan..._

Unconsciously, Trunks' ki rose slightly of distress.

Pan was still in line when she suddenly felt it. She gasped and looked around slowly. She couldn't pin point exactly where he was but she knew he was in here somewhere. _Where are you Trunks..._

Trunks had his back against the wall, so many thoughts clouding his mind. He sighed in frustration and let out a low growl unknowingly.

All of a sudden, he jerked his eyes open when he felt a touch on his shoulder.

Pan felt her heart jolt when she saw his intense eyes staring back at her.

"Pan?..." He whispered.

Pan removed her hand from his shoulder and whispered back, "Trunks, what are you doing here? I.. How did you know I was here?"

"I..I didn't know Pan..." Trunks stuttered. "I just... Followed my heart...."

Then, he did something she was not expecting. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their hands once again. Just like before, it was a perfect fit. Pan gasped. _What's he doing? This is exactly what he did last time..._

Then, Pan pulled back and backed away. "I..I uh... Gotta go... Ryan's waiting for me..."

She slowly walked backwards then turned around to go. Trunks called out to her, "Pan, no. Don't go..." She turned around, sadness flashing through her eyes, and shook her head. "Ry..Ryan's waiting for me Trunks... I have to go... I'll talk to you tomorrow..." Then she turned back around and briskly walked away.

Trunks' head drooped down and whispered the one thing Pan caught before out of hearing range that made her stop in her tracks. "I love you Pan..."

Pan gasped silently and slowly turned back around and stared at the man she was in love with. "T..Trunks?" Trunks looked up with the saddest eyes imaginable. "I..I love you Pan..."

Pan slowly walked up to him and did the unthinkable. She slapped him across the face. "Y..You... Jerk..." She said quietly. Tears were threatening to come out. Then, she ran out of the theaters.

Trunks stood there, mouth open. His hand unconsciously went up to his stinging cheek. Then, something caught his eye. More like someone. _Pizza boy..._

Ryan, worried that Pan was late, went to the snack station and didn't see her. Suddenly, he heard a slap coming from behind a wall and went over to check it out. He stopped abruptly when he saw who it was. Then he saw Pan run out of the theaters, leaving Trunks alone. He walked to where Trunks was standing.

"Ryan, right?" A voice asked. The voice appeared to be Trunks.

Ryan simply nodded. Then, he asked, "I saw Pan run out... What happened? Is she okay?"

Trunks had a far off look on his face. "No. I'm going after her." Before he turned to go, he felt someone grab his wrist. "I'll go." Trunks got out of his grip and shook his head. "I love her. I made a mistake of letting her go without even knowing, I'm not doing it again when I know it this time." Then, he ran off to the direction Pan went.

_He loves her... And she loves him..._ Ryan smiled sadly. _She's always chose him from the start... I will always love you Pan..._ Then, he slowly walked out of the theaters and to his car.

Meanwhile, Bra, Marron, Goten, and Uub were talking about the whole situation. When Trunks left, Bra called up Marron a few minutes later. Immediately, the couple came together and the four sat in the living room, contemplating. Bra had filled Marron and Uub in on everything so all they could do was to sit and wait. Goten gritted his teeth. "I swear, if he hurts her.. I'll.." Bra put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she's going to be the only one hurt right now..." Goten sighed warily and layed back on the couch. Marron whispered, "I hope they're okay..."

Meanwhile, Pan had flew off to the one place she could think of. The 'secret' place Trunks showed her when she was younger. He had said that no one knew of that place except for him and herself. It was a high cliff where you can see the entire city and the sun.

"Trunks," She whispered, "what are you doing to me?..."

Then, she felt an all too familiar ki walking slowly behind her. She didn't bother to turn around though. She continued to look out into the night sky. She felt him sit down next to her but didn't make eye contact.

She broke the silence. "How did you know I was here?" Still staring into the sky, she asked silently.

Trunks turned his head towards her slowly and said back, "It was an instinct..."

Pan finally made eye contact with the man next to her, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Trunks came closer and wiped her tears off with his thumb. "Pan... I'm so sorry... For everything... I'm sorry for not believing you about Pa.." Pan silenced him with her finger on his lips. "No.. If being with her made you happy, I shouldn't have interfered..."

Trunks shook his head and got closer to Pan, their faces inches apart. "No Pan... She's not my one and only... She never was... I guess it was just all in my head... I don't think I ever truly loved her... There was something about her that wasn't right that I couldn't quite get. And you were right about her... She was cheating on me... And I broke up with her today. I was missing a piece of my heart... A piece that you've had since you were born... I never realized that until now... I love you Pan... I think I always have... I guess I just wasn't ready to admit it... and I'm sorry for hurting you because of my stupidity.."

More tears fell down Pan's face and she fell in his embrace, sobbing into his chest. She hit his chest with her fist repeatedly. "I hate you..." Trunks just held her, as if she would disappear in a moment, and soothingly rubbed her back in circles. Pan pulled back and looked at Trunks with love in her eyes. Trunks put his hands on her shoulders and said firmly, yet gently at the same time, "Pan, if you will find it in your heart to forgive me... Will you be my girlfriend?..." A slight blush appeared on his cheek.

Pan smiled through her tears and nodded. "Of course I forgive you... But... Ryan..." Her smile faultered.

Trunks smiled slightly. "I think he understands Pan..." With a knowing look in his eyes, Pan trusted him before answering back, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend... But you're still a jerk.."

Trunks put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

Then, he turned serious and his face came closer with her's. "Pan... I love you.." Pan lifted her head up to make the gap between them smaller, then Trunks sealed it with his lips on top of her's. Pan melted in the sweet kiss. She's never felt this way before with anyone. Trunks was thinking along the same lines. _This feels so right..._ Pan moaned softly. Then, they slowly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching. Pan whispered softly, "I love you so much Trunks... I always have... And I always will..."

It was the most beautiful moment. The sun was just setting over the horizon, as they shared another kiss.

Ah! Not that much of an ending... I'm sorry! This story is almost done... Although there is one more little "bug" to take care of... (You'll see..) And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!! RR please

Ti next time!


	18. Shopping Incident

Wow! 101 reviews! You guys are really great! Hope you enjoy this chapter

I Love You Chapter 18 Shopping Incident

It's been a week since Pan and Trunks have been dating. Only Bra, Goten, Uub, Marron, and Ryan knew of it. Their parents, the media, and all of the school kids didn't know any of it.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Pan hurried out of her classroom as usual, to her locker. When she got there, she was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend there, waiting for her. She hasn't seen him since the day Trunks confessed that he loved her. _Ryan..._

She walked a little slower to her locker, but couldn't avoid it forever. When she finally got to her locker, she didn't know what to say. She just started at the ground, fidgeting. "Hi Pan," Ryan spoke first. Pan looked up and stuttered, "H..Hi Ryan... Um.. Listen.. I'm really sor.."

Ryan put up a hand to silence her. "Don't apologize Pan.. I understand... And I knew you loved Trunks before we went out... I just had to take that chance with you because I really loved you... And I still do... But I'm happy that you're happy and I'll be here if you need anything..."

Pan gasped and didn't know what to say. "Ryan.. I'm still sorry for everything... And I love you too... Just not the way you want me to... And thank you... For understanding... Friends?" She put out her hand to shake. Instead of taking her hand however, Ryan pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't clingy, but was short but sweet. "I'll always be here..." He whispered in her ear. Then, he looked at her one more time and walked down the opposite hallway. Pan stood there and breathed out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

All of a sudden, Pan yelped when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her. The person, also surprised when she screamed, let go. Pan turned around, only to find her loving boyfriend. "Trunks! What are you doing here?" Trunks pouted playfully. "Hi to you too love."

Pan shushed him. "Not so loud Trunks.. No one knows about us except for.. Oh.. Speaking of the devils themselves..." Right on time, the other two lovely couples came up behind Trunks. Each guy had their arms around their girl. Since none of them, except Bra, went to West High –anymore-- the guys were making sure no "kid" messed with their girl in any way.

Suddenly, a thought came to Pan. "Hey... What are you guys doing here? You don't even go to this school anymore..." Bra nearly yelled at Pan. "PAN! DID YOU FORGET?!"

Pan, Trunks, and Goten immediately covered their ears. "Bra! You don't have to scream! And yes! I forget whatever it is you guys are talking about!" Bra huffed and crossed her arms. Goten hugged her from behind her and said to the group, "Let's go somewhere else guys... We don't want to draw any attention." They looked around and sure enough, a bunch of people were stopping in the hallways to see what the shouting was about. Pan scowled and barked at the onlookers, "NOTHING TO SEE PEOPLE!" Some of the kids started to walk away and some were whispering to themselves.

"Isn't that Trun.."

"Didn't they go to West Hig.."

"Oh my gosh they're so hot..."

"Too bad they're taken.."

More whispers were heard throughout the school of the news.

Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Uub, and Marron briskly walked past the crowed hallway, out of the school. The torture didn't end there. Once they got out, Andrea and her clique were standing by the courtyard. When they got closer, Andrea walked up to them in a seductive manner. She swung her hips from side to side. It was obvious to her that Goten and Uub were taken. But her eye were on Trunks. She walked up to him and batted her eyelashes.

"Hey sexy.." She purred. "How about you and me go somewhere else and ditch this place? Too many losers can get to you..." She was implying "loser" mainly to Pan. She wanted nothing to with Bra and the others. Bra got angry and was about to say something but Trunks beat her to it. "Who are the losers you're talking about? I see a couple by the courtyard but I'm not anywhere near them... So I guess they can't get to me."

Andrea hid her surprise with a slutty grin. She walked closer until her face was near to his ear. "So how about it Mr. Briefs? Me. You. Somewhere... Private..."

Pan felt hurt that Trunks wasn't doing anything. Then, she saw him pull back and whisper slightly back to Andrea.

"First of all, my father's Mr. Briefs. I'm Trunks. Second, I wouldn't go anywhere with you if my life depended on it. Third... If my life was at stake however... I'd rather go with my girl.." Then, he put his arms around Pan in a possessively manner; not that she minded.

Pan was surprised when she felt Trunks put his arms around her and pull her closer to him.

Andrea gasped and looked from Trunks to Pan. "Pan..." Pan looked straight at Andrea with hard eyes. "You're such a whore Pan... First Ryan.. Now Trunks? What a bitc..." SLAP!

Andrea's head flew to the side and she stared hard into the air. It was Bra who had slapped her. "YOU'RE the whore and YOU'RE the bitch Andrea. Pan never did ANYTHING to you! What's with you?!"

Andrea slowly turned her head and glared at Bra and also Pan. "What's this? Can't you even fight yourself Pan? Do you need others to protect you?"

Pan growled and got out of Trunks grasp. They tried holding her back, but failed. Pan went close to Andrea, their bodies dangerously close. "I'm not going to hurt you Andrea. You aren't worth my time. I don't need my friends to take my fight for me. I just have true friends who has my back.. Unlike those girls you order around who are terrified of doing something wrong in front of you."

Andrea glared harder, if that was possible and huffed and left. She flipped her hair, but missed Pan because of her quick reflections. "Nice going Pan," Marron complimented.

Pan turned around with a smile. "Thanks Mar." Then Uub spoke up. "Hey guys... I know I just met this whore Andrea.. or whatever. But Trunks, you practically told her Pan's your girlfriend. You know what this means don't you?"

Trunks sighed and nodded. "Of course I do. But it's either sooner or later. And I can't have my Pan being harassed by the whore of the school.

Pan smiled, even if that meant if their relationship was going to be announced to the whole world. She could just see the headlines now: "PRESIDENT OF CAPSULE CORPS. TRUNKS BRIEFS DATING PAN, GRANDDAUGHTER OF WORLD CHAMPION HERCULE."

Bra sighed softly. "Let's just go." The others agreed and got into their own cars. Marron with Uub, Bra with Goten, and Pan with Trunks. They all headed over to Marron and Uub's shared apartment.

When they arrived, Pan asked the question that was rudely interrupted earlier. "So what were you guys gonna tell me before that bitch?"

Bra perked up. "OH! That's right! Tomorrow night is the Annual Fall Dance for Capsule Corps! Which means we gotta go shopping RIGHT NOW!" Pan's face visibly paled. Then, she clung onto Trunks with her dear life. "Trunks you can't let them take me!" Trunks chuckled at his girlfriend's fear of shopping with his sister. But he had to agree with her. Bra plus shopping equals the unimaginable. Add Marron to that and they can take over the world. Or so he thought at least. "Sorry Pan... Bra will kill me..." Pan narrowed her eyes. "You guys already planned all this... BRA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREATENED TRUNKS!" Goten and Uub gulped. Pan got off of Trunks and put her hands on her hips. "And Uncle Goten... And Uub..."

Bra jumped up and down happily. Marron smiled widely. Pan sighed, giving up, which surprised everyone in the room. "Fine... But you guys owe me so much for this..." She grumbled. Bra and Marron both squealed extremely loud. Pan turned to Trunks. "And Trunks... You... Argh!"

Bra's smiled seemed to get wider, if that was possible. "Oh don't worry Panny hunnie... Trunks, Goten, and Uub are coming with us..."

The three guys opened their mouth in shock. Trunks exploded first, "WHAT?! BRA THE DEAL WAS TO GET PAN TO GO! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT US GOING WITH YOU GIRLS!"

Goten added in, "Come on baby... Do we have to?" He whined.

Bra turned red and barked at the two boys. "YES! AND DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME GOTEN SON!" Goten immediately backed down, Uub kept quiet, and Trunks crossed his arms, grumbling to himself. Pan smiled at him. "Yay. You get to suffer with me." Trunks turned his head. "No, I'm gonna suffer more than you Panny... We have to hold 100 pounds of shopping bags."

Marron rolled her eyes. "It is NOT 100 pounds Trunks Briefs. And you guys are like the strongest fighters in the universe. What's holding 100 pounds gonna do to you?"

Trunks fought back, "I thought you said it wasn't 100 pounds!"

Marron smirked, in a Marron-like way. "It's not. I was more thinking along the lines of 5,000." She smiled innocently and watched Trunks' jaw drop. Then, the three girls burst out laughing. It had been a joke and Trunks didn't get it. Pan hugged Trunks and said, "She's only joking Trunks.. Of course it won't be 5,000 pounds. But she's right. You're a saiyjin, don't complain."

Trunks whined, "I can't believe you're on their side."

Goten whispered to Trunks, "Yo bro... Girls will always stick to each other.."

Pan glared at her uncle. "I heard that Goten."

Goten gulped and put his hand behind his head.

Bra interrupted. "Can we go now?! We're running out of time!"

Pan shook her head. "BRA! It's only 2:30! And the dance is tomorrow night!" Bra didn't back down. "IT'S ALREADY 2:30?! THE MALL CLOSES SOON, LET'S GO!"

Trunks, Uub, Goten, and Pan sighed mentally. The boys then lead the girls to the mall.

It was Friday, so it was packed at the mall. Bra and Marron lead their complaining group to the dress stores. Bra immediately ran off to her favorite dress store, La Paris de Frances (I made this up and have no idea if it makes sense at all ), literary dragging the rest of the group along with her.

As soon as Bra had entered, a saleslady, acknowledging Bra, went up to her. "Miss Briefs! So nice to see you again!" Bra smiled and answered, "Hi Lache, nice to see you too." Lache, the young saleslady nodded her head and said, "Is there anything I can help you with today Miss Briefs?" Bra shook her head. "No, we're going to look around for a bit. But I'll call you if we need help." Lache nodded and walked off.

Bra turned to her friends and saw an eyebrow raised on everyone's faces except Marron's. "What?" Bra asked innocently. Marron smiled, having to have shopped with the younger girl plenty times in the past. She made eye contact with Bra and the girls shrugged. Then, Bra and Marron took a hold of Pan and dragged her to a rack of dresses, leaving the boys alone. But if they had completely left them alone, things would have been chaotic. So before they were out of sight, Bra warned them, "Alright, you guys can't follow us around because I'm not gonna let you see our dresses until tomorrow night, understood?" The three boys nodded obediently. Bra continued, "I know you'll be bored here, so I'll spare you and you guys can go somewhere else. But, you have to come back when we call you okay?" Trunks, Goten, and Uub smiled like angels and nodded vigorously. Bra sighed, waved her hand, and turned around to where Marron and Pan was.

Trunks spoke first when the guys left the store. "Dude I can't believe my sister let us go until she calls... Which, knowing her, gives us about six hours!"

Goten and Uub both agreed. "You're right. But maybe she knew we were gonna complain every five minutes..."

Trunks chuckled at his friend and just walked ahead of them.

Suddenly, his eye caught something on a window display. Goten and Uub stopped also and saw what Trunks was looking at. "Let's go inside," Trunks breathed out.

The three boys walked inside the store and looked around slowly. Trunks walked towards the display case in the back of the store as Goten and Uub followed whatever caught their eyes.

"Find something interesting sir?" Trunks turned around and saw a slender young woman before him. "Uh.. Actually, yes. I've never seen a ring like this one here." He pointed to the ring he's been staring at. The woman nodded her head. "Ah... Yes... We just got this ring. It's actually a rare stone. It's a kind of Sapphire, but has a different color mixed into it. It is a mix of hazel and sapphire. Would you like to see it more closely? I can take it out for you."

Trunks nodded his head and answered, "Yes, thank you."

The woman went away for a while and so Trunks looked around for Goten and Uub.

"Trunks, over here!" Trunks looked to his left and saw Goten and Uub by the front desk. He went up to them and asked, "Hey did you guys find anything interesting?"

Uub answered first, "They had this rare mix colored stone... Well but it's more like a light Ruby... So it looks pink. I'm gonna get it for Marron."

Goten nodded his head. "I got a rare mix too... Emerald and turquoise... Or something like that... But I'm getting it for Bra... Did you find anything for Pan?"

Trunks jerked his head to the direction of the woman heading towards their way. "My rare mix was hazel and sapphire..." Just in time, the woman came back with the ring. "There you go sir." Trunks smiled and said, "Thank you." The he turned to his friends and showed them the ring.

Goten smiled, "That's perfect for Pan Trunks... Hey wait.. Bro.. is that... an engagement ring?..."

Uub interrupted, "It's too early for that, don't you think? After all, it's only been a week and your parents don't even know..."

Trunks shook his head. "I know... It's not an engagement ring... I'll propose when the time comes... But for now... I just want to give this to her for just everything she had to go through because of me.... I guess you can say... An engagement to get engaged... I don't know if I'm making any sense... But anyway, are you guys buying your rings to propose?"

Goten shook his head and said, "I'm waiting for the right moment too Trunks... After all, it hasn't been that long since we have been going out... But Uub... What about you?"

Suddenly, Uub's cheeks burned red and he looked down. "Um... I was gonna propose to her someday... I mean... Tomorrow would be perfect with the dance and all..."

Trunks and Goten smirked and patted him on his shoulder. Goten laughed, "Hahaha yeah dude!"

After teasing Uub for a while, all three of them payed for their gifts for their girls and decided to check up on them. Goten was complaining that he was hungry and wanted to eat but Trunks and Uub decided they should check with the girls first.

Back with the girls...

"What do you think they're doing?" Marron wondered out loud. "Goten's probably stuffing his face at the food court." Bra muttered. Pan poked her head out of the dressing room and said, "Bra are you okay? You're been snapping at Uncle Goten for a while now. Is something going on?" Bra sighed softly and shrugged. "Nothing's going on... It's just that... Before we went out... You know how he was a lady's man... Well I know he loves me and everything and I love him... But sometimes he has his moments where he wouldn't notice girls totally hitting on him and stuff... I don't know."

Pan dressed quickly into her normal clothes and came out of the dressing room. "B... Uncle Goten loves you, you're right. And even though that happens at times... He's just being stupid. You know how he is. You're the only one for him, so don't worry... He won't ever leave you." Bra smiled and hugged Pan. "Thanks Panny..." Pan smiled back and replied, "No problem!" Suddenly, Marron came back from looking for more dresses and squealed. "BRA! PAN! I FOUND THE PERFECT DRESS!!!" Pan just stared at the blonde in front of her, but Bra squealed with Marron and ran over to her. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Marron held it out in front of her and Bra gasped. "Wow... Marron... It's beautiful... Go try it on!!" Marron nodded and went inside a changing room. When she came out, even Pan had to gasp. It really was the perfect dress for her. It was a silky, strapless dress that came down to the floor with a long slit up the side. It was a shimmering pink that seemed natural. Her body was hugged in a comfortable looking way and all the curves accented out nicely. Marron turned around once in her dress, giving her friends the whole look. "So... What do you think?"

Pan answered first, "I think it's looks great on you Mar.."

Bra nodded in agreement. "You should get it. It's perfect." Marron smiled and blushed. "Thanks guys... Okay, I'll get it... But now for your dresses.." Marron went back in the dressing room and came out with her normal clothes and the dress in hand.

Then, the three girls split up to look for their dresses, Marron helping. Bra was looking through a rack of dresses when one in particular stood out to her. It was a dark blue dress that sparkled in the light. It had sphaghetti straps and the length came up to about mid-thigh. Bra decided to try it on and headed for the dressing rooms. Marron walked by and saw her friend about to go in the dressing rooms. "Find something B?" Bra looked over and nodded. "Yeah.. You help Pan while I go try it on." Marron nodded and walked towards Pan. When she reached the younger girl, she was staring at something. "What are you looking at Pan?" Pan turned her head and pointed at one of the dresses. "I think I want to try that one..." Marron smiled and said, "GREAT! Go try. Now." She grabbed the dress, gave it to Pan, and pushed her into a dressing room quickly.

Bra came out first wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress. It clung to her body nicely, without it being skintight. Marron squealed and jumped up and down. "IT'S PERFECT!! YOU HAVE TO GET IT!" Bra twirled around and looked at the full length mirror. "I love it... And yeah, of course I'll get it." Then, she went back to change and came back in her own clothes, dress in hand. "Where's Panny?" Marron pointed to one of the dressing rooms. "She found a dress that caught her eye so I told her to try it."

Bra smiled widely and jumped up and down. "Panny are you ready!"

On cue, the door slowly opened and Pan stepped out slowly. Marron and Bra gasped at their friend. "Pan... You look beautiful... Trunks won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Bra exclaimed. Marron agreed, "He's yours for the night Panny!" Pan blushed at her friend's compliments. "Do I really look okay?" Bra went over to her and took her hand. She led her in front of the full length mirror. "You ask yourself Panny, if you look okay."

Pan gasped at her own reflection. The dress was a halter top with a diagonal cut at the bottom. It was midnight black that seemed to shimmer as her body moved. It hugged her body just right and showed all of her curves nicely. There was a shining rhinestone in the middle of the halter part of the dress.

Marron and Bra were excited for their friend. "Now that we've all got dresses, time for shoes and accessories!" They yelled together. Marron led Pan back to the dressing room so she could change back.

The three girls went out of the changing rooms with their dresses in hand. They headed over to the check out counter to pay for their dresses. Pan suddenly realized that she probably didn't have enough money to buy a dress like this. Bra noticed her facial expression and patted her arm. "Relax Pan... I'm buying it for you." Pan gasped and said, "But Bra..."

Bra held out her hand. "No buts. I'm getting it for you and that's that! After all you've been through Panny... And all you've done for Marron and me... You deserve it."

Pan smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks B..."

Then the girls paid for their dresses and decided to call their boys.

Ring ring ring

Goten's phone rang and the called id showed Bra's cell. He picked up, "Hey baby. Are you ladies done?"

"Yes Goten. Where are you guys?"

"Well we were going to go back to you girls now."

Goten heard his niece and friend talking in the background and the shuffling of noises. "Bra?"

"Hey Goten, how about we meet you guys at the food court?"

Goten nearly yelled, "SURE!"

Bra laughed at her boyfriend's number one weakness: food. "Alright then, we'll see you soon. Bye, love you."

"Love you too baby."

Bra hung up and looked to her friends. "Come on girls, we gotta go to the food court before they do!" Pan asked, "How come?" Bra shrugged, "I don't know... But let's go anyway!"

Then the three girls headed towards the food court.

When they arrived, they didn't find the boys so they grabbed a seat near the back and waited.

While the girls were patiently waiting for their boyfriends to arrive, three unfamiliar looking guys walked near them.

Suddenly, Bra looked up and saw three boys she didn't know. "May we help you boys?"

The brownhead sat next to Bra, the blackhead sat next to Marron, and the blonde sat next to Pan. Each put their arms around the girls. Pan raised her eyebrows but didn't move. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

The blonde one spoke, "Well we saw you three beautiful ladies by yourselves and came over to give you some company." Then he gave Pan a seductive grin that she was not affected by.

Each guy leaned closer to Pan, Marron, and Bra and whispered in their ears, "How about you and me go somewhere private babe?" They had disgusted looks on their faces and before any of them could say anything, a cough was heard from behind.

Trunks, Uub, and Goten had gotten to the food court and spotted their girls. However, it seemed that they weren't alone. When they got closer, they saw some guys whispering in their girls' ears and saw their disgusted expression.

Goten talked out loud first. "Get your hands off my girl." He growled dangerously. Trunks and Uub came up behind him and frowned also. The brownhead stood up and talked back, "Oh really? She didn't mind putting my arms around her." Goten, knowing better by her expression, kept his cool. He crossed his arms in a Vegeta like manner and sneered. The blonde stood up and backed his friend. "You wanna take this outside? These girls didn't seem to be bothered by our company. And what kind of men leave their girls alone at some place?" Trunks clenched and unclenched his fist. Then the blackhead also got up and started, "What? You wanna fight? Bring it on."

Marron stood up also and tried to stop the fight. "No! Don't fight Trunks. It's not worth it."

The blackhead that had his arms around her turned around and slapped her across the face. "Stay out of this!"

Immdiately, Uub's fist came out of nowhere and made contact with his face. The guy flew back hard against the wall. People screamed after hearing the loud crashing noise. Uub went up to Marron and touched her cheek. Tears were about to spill from her eyes. He growled low and turned to face the guy he had punched. It seemed like he was knocked out. The blonde and brownhead looked at them in fear and ran out with their friend.

The rest of the group came out of their shock and went to Marron. "Are you okay Mar?" She smiled and nodded, but a slight bruise was visible on her cheek. Uub growled and said, "That bastard slapped you hard... I'm sorry Marron.."

Marron eyes widened and whispered, "Why are you sorry Uub? It's not your fault."

Bra and Pan put their arms around the girl. Pan interrupted, "Hey Marron, you still up to shop for shoes and accessories?" Everyone gasped. Pan had offered to go shopping for shoes and accessories. Marron looked surprised then smiled, "Panny you're great. Sure, let's go!"

Pan, Marron, and Bra ran out of the restaurant to find shoes.

The boys stood there dumbfounded. Goten interrupted, "Hey! We never got to eat..."

Trunks laughed out loud and Uub chuckled slightly.

Trunks looked to Uub and said, "Marron's an amazing girl..."

Uub whispered back, "Yeah... She is..."

Wow! I think this is my longest chapter ever! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was loaded with homework and projects! Hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully the next will be up within a day or two...

Til then!


	19. The Unforgettable Night

Hello again! Thanks everyone again for reviews!!

Here's a reply back to CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict – I don't take your advice offensive at all! I appreciate your help because I kinda was running out of ideas . But I promise you that it won't be disappointing at the end (which I'm thinking won't be as soon as it seems) hope you'll like this chapter!

I Love You Chapter 19 The Unforgettable Night

It was the day of the Capsule Corps Annual Fall Dance. The day before Trunks, Goten, Marron, Uub, Bra, and Pan had gone to the mall to buy dresses, shoes, and accessories for the girls. Now, they were all getting ready for the dance.

**With the boys...**

"Hey, how long til the dance Bro?" Goten asked. Trunks checked his watch and it read 1:34 PM. "Dude we have about six hours..." Uub interrupted, "What are we gonna do? It doesn't take us six hours to get ready like the girls..." Trunks smirked. "Haha, you're right... Let's just ditch. We can get ready at six or something." Goten high-fived Trunks and agreed. Uub nodded also and the three boys left to chill the rest of the day.

**With the girls...**

"Bra it's only 1:30! Why are we getting ready now? We have like six hours!!" Pan yelled. Bra glared at her friend and stated, "Pan Son we have five hours and thirty minutes! We have to go to our hair appointments!" Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance. Marron just giggled at her friend's desperate attempt to get out of the dress up.

(I'm going to skip the whole "getting ready" part because it's kind of boring)

**At 6:30 PM**

Pan, Bra, and Marron were currently at Capsule Corps to wait for their boyfriends. Bra started to frown. "I swear if they're late I'll..." Pan hugged the stressed girl and whispered, "Calm down B..."

Bulma came up to Bra's room and went inside. "Oh! You girls look lovely!" The three girls smiled and said thank you. Bulma continued, "Okay Pan and Marron, your parents are already at the dance." Pan interrupted, "Thanks Bulma." The older woman smiled. "By the way, who are your dates?" Bra and Pan sweatdropped. _Crap... Mom doesn't know about me and Goten and Pan and Trunks..._ Bra thought nervously. Pan was thinking similar thoughts. _She doesn't know about Uncle Goten and Bra... And me and Trunks... But... That means Andrea didn't tell anyone... But why?... She must be planning something..._

Marron said first, "Well... I'm going with Uub..." Bulma smiled knowingly, "Well of course hunnie! He is your boyfriend right?" Marron nodded. Then she looked at her daughter and Pan. "How about you girls? Do you have dates? Or... Boyfriends..."

Pan, Bra, and Marron looked at each other. They were all thinking if they should tell Bulma or not. Bra started, "Mommy... I love you..." Bulma raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "I love you too dear... But... Are you hiding something from me?... You know you can tell your mom right?" Bra nodded and decided to trust her. "Well... Mom... Don't tell Daddy... But I'm going out with Goten...." Bulma's eyes widened, then magical stars appeared. She clasped her hands together and started talking about grandchildren. "Oh my! You should have told me sooner! I have to plan your wedding hunnie! Oh and your dress and hair and oh gosh!" Bra turned red and stopped Bulma before she got too excited. "MOM! We're only dating, not engaged!!" Bulma stopped and nodded. "Right hunnie.." Bra started to talk again. "That's not all though mom... Pan's going out with Trunks..."

Bulma started getting excited again, "THAT'S DOUBLE THE GRANDCHILDREN!!! OH I'M SO HAPPY!" Pan blushed but kept quiet. "Bulma, please don't tell my parents... Especially my dad... I don't know if he'd approve.."

Bulma looked from Bra to Pan and understood. "Don't worry girls... I won't... But you know.. If you girls come to the dance with Goten and Trunks as your dates... It'll kind of give it off... You girls know that right?"

The girls nodded knowingly. "We know Bulma... We were planning to tell everyone tonight..." Bulma nodded approvingly and said, "Don't worry, if things get 'out of hand' I'll kill Veggie and Gohan." Then, she winked and left the room.

Pan and Bra looked to Marron and they all shrugged. "Well... That means tonight's the night... Get ready for a hell of a night." Pan said. She saw her friends nod in agreement. Then, they heard the front door open and Bulma shouting for them to come down. Marron smiled and said, "That's our cue!"

**Downstairs**

Trunks, Goten, and Uub waited for the girls to come down. They waited patiently in their outfits. They didn't want to wear suits but still managed to look dressy. Goten wore a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Trunks and Uub wore the same except for different dress shirts. Trunks wore a dark blue dress shirt and Uub wore a white one.

Bulma went up to the boys and looked them over. "Looking nice boys. The girls will be right down. Oh and by the way... Trunks and Goten... I know.." She winked and walked away.

Trunks started, "How?.." Goten answered him, "The girls.." They looked at each other then turned their attention to the top of the stairs where they heard heels clicking.

Marron was the first to come down. Trunks and Goten looked at her approvingly, but Uub's eyes widened. "Wow..." Was the only thing he said. Marron blushed and walked to him and put her arm through his. Next, came Bra. Goten's mouth opened wide and couldn't stop staring at her. "Y..You.." Bra blushed also and smiled knowingly. Then, Goten shut his mouth and offered her his arm, which she took willingly. Finally, Pan slowly, not used to high heels, walked down carefully down the stairs. Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of her. His mind went blank and didn't know what to say. Pan's cheeks tinted pink and walked to Trunks. "Trunks?... Are you okay?" Trunks shook his head and whispered, "You look... Amazing..." Pan's face burned up and she smiled. His offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

Bulma came back with a camera and shouted, "PICTURES!" The couples laughed and got closer together to satisfy Bulma. About five hundred million pictures later, or so it seemed, the young couples finally got to their limo. Bulma was going with Vegeta in a separate limousine.

**In the limo**

"So when did you guys remember to get dressed?" Pan asked. Trunks, Goten, and Uub sweatdropped. Goten slightly chuckled and answered, "Um.. I think... Twenty minutes ago?..." Bra looked at the boys without surprise. "Well, knowing you three boys getting ready together, would tell us if you took forever or not. If I were to guess... I'd say you guys were hanging out at the mall or somewhere else all day." Trunks was also not surprised. "Ah, and so you speak the truth." A few minutes later, each couple were either talking to themselves or cuddling.

Uub and Marron were making out and Bra, Goten, Pan, and Trunks were talking.

**Goten and Bra**

The two were cuddled close and were whispering to each other. Goten was staring at Bra and said, "You are so beautiful Bra..." She blushed and replied, "Thank you Goten..." He smiled and leaned in closer...

**Trunks and Pan**

Trunks and Pan were in a comfortable position, with Trunks' arm around Pan. They were talking quietly to each other. "Did I mention how amazingly beautiful you look Pan?" Trunks whispered in her ear. Pan's cheeks burned red and didn't know what to say. But she was extremely happy inside. Trunks smiled and tightened his arm around her. "Are you ready for tonight love?" Pan knew what he meant. It was the night the world was going to know about their relationship, along with Goten and Bra's. "As ready as I can be Trunks..." Pan said nervously. "How about you?" She asked. Trunks replied back softly, "With you by my side... I'm ready for anything. It doesn't matter what anyone says Panny... I love you more than anything in the world and no one will come between us..." Pan blushed again, turned her head and put her lips on top of his. He was surprised at first, but then began to kiss back.

The two heard someone cough and pulled apart. Goten said to them, "Sorry to interrupt your moment you two, but we're here." Trunks and Pan both blushed and their friends just laughed.

As the chauffeur opened the door to the limo, Pan whispered to everyone, "It's time..."

Trunks and Pan, Goten and Bra, Marron and Uub entered the huge building where the dance was held. The girls looked at the decorations in awe. When they entered, the place was already filled with many people.

Trunks whispered to their group, "You guys, we can't announce anything yet so let's try to avoid the parents for now, okay?" Everyone agreed and they went their separate ways. Goten pulled Bra along to the food table, much to Bra's disappointment. Marron dragged Uub to the dance floor. Trunks gently held Pan's hand and led her to the outside court, away from the crowd. Pan didn't question him, instead walked along with him carefully, trying not to trip on her heels. _I can't believe Bra got me to wear these shoes... Sigh... The things I do for you Trunks.._

When they got outside, Pan spread her arms and said, "Fresh air!" Trunks chuckled. "Needed fresh air already? We just got here!" Pan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's really crowded in there..." Then she dropped her voice a bit. "There.. ARE a lot of people... I don't know if I can do this Trunks..." Trunks walked over to her and put his arms around her in a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry love... I'm gonna be with you.." He felt her nod against him. Then he pulled back and held out his hand to her. She looked to him in confusion and Trunks asked, "May I have this dance with the lovely lady?" Pan heard the slow song from the inside and smiled. She took his hand and replied, "Yes."

Trunks put his arms on her waist, while Pan put hers around his neck. She put her head on his shoulder and moved with him to the song. Trunks leaned his head down, with his lips by her ear. "I love you Pan..." He didn't see her blush but she replied back, "I love you too Trunks..."

A while later, the two walked back inside the decorated room. They must have been outside for quite a while because people were scattered more into tables and were eating and talking. "Do you think now's the time?" Pan asked Trunks. He looked at her with loving eyes and then nodded. Pan looked around and found Bra. They held eyes for a second and nodded at each other. Trunks looked around for Uub and Marron and caught Marron's eyes. She also nodded, knowing it was time. Marron and Uub stayed where they were and watched Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra walk over to the mike at the stage. Uub squeezed Marron's hand for reassurance.

Goten and Bra got to the stage first and walked on. People turned heads to see what it was about. Trunks and Pan came up behind them.

Far from the stage, Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, smirking. Bulma looked at her husband and saw his smirk. _He probably knows about Trunks and Pan. But I doubt he knows about his little princess and Goten..._ She shook her head and walked near him just incase.

From the other side, Gohan and Videl were curious as to why Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra were on the stage. They were expecting a surprise performance. Videl knew better however, and put her arms around Gohan.

Trunks took the mike and spoke. "Um, ladies and gentlemen... I have some news... um..." Pan took her hand and linked it with his. Gohan saw this and his ki started to rise. Pan felt it and gave Trunks a reassuring squeeze. Trunks squeezed back and continued. "Um, I know this feels like a big thing... But what I'm trying to say... Pan and I are now dating." There, he said it. Without even a split second of relief, all the z-fighters felt the immediate spike of the ki from the one and only Gohan.

Gohan, where he was, seethed in anger. Videl, expecting his immediate reaction, kept a firm grip on him. But she knew he couldn't be held on for longer. Goku, noticing the situation, rushed to Gohan and tried to calm him down. There can't be a fight in front of all the people in the room, who were currently clapping for Trunks and Pan.

Videl stepped back when Goku came. "Gohan, you have to calm down. There are too many people in here for you to power up." Goku said calmly. Gohan looked like he could explode any moment and was trying hard not to go super saiyjin. His eyes were flickering brown to turquoise. Goku turned to Videl and whispered, "I'm getting him out of here Videl." She answered, "I'm coming with you." Goku nodded. Then, he put two fingers on his forehead and touched Gohan's shoulder with his free hand. Videl grabbed onto Gohan and Goku instant transmitted out of there. Luckily, no one noticed but certain z-fighters.

Up on stage, Trunks sighed and continued. "Thank you... Also, let me say that my sister, Bra is dating Goten, my best friend." More claps erupted.

"**WHAT**!" Goten flinched.

Bulma, knowing this would happen, tried to calm Vegeta just like Videl had to with Gohan just seconds ago.

From where Gohan, Videl, and Goku were, Goku felt the high ki from a certain saiyjin too. He cursed and instant transmitted back to the dance. Again, no one saw him.

The four teenage saiyjins saw Goku waving his hands for them to come to him. They hurried out of the stage. Then, Goku instant transmitted where he took Gohan and Videl.

Vegeta, having to have felt Goku's ki, quickly followed it. Bulma knew what was going to happen then and hurried up to the stage. "What a night everyone. Hope you enjoy the rest of the evening!" No one noticed anything out of the ordinary, so they went back to dancing and eating.

_Hope the boys won't get killed tonight..._ Bulma thought.

Uub took flight with Marron in his arms as soon as he felt everyone's ki leaving.

**Deserted Place...**

When Vegeta and Gohan saw Trunks and Goten, they immediately went super saiyjin two without hesitation. Pan held onto Trunks and pleaded with her eyes. She asked, "Do you have to?" He nodded and gave a quick peck on her lips. Gohan saw and powered higher. Pan slumped down on the ground and watched her boyfriend go to her father. Bra was in the same situation as Pan.

Both the boys went near the protective fathers. Videl, Pan, Bra, Goku, Marron, and Uub stood back and watched. They couldn't interfere.

Vegeta spat on the ground and said angrily, "Boy do you know what you're doing? In Vegeta, you have to kill me to get to my daughter." Goten looked back and Bra and turned back to Vegeta. "I'm not gonna kill you Vegeta. I simply want your approval." Vegeta suddenly lunged at him. He hit Goten full on and he flew backgrounds. "GOTEN!" Bra screamed.

Trunks looked at his best friend getting beat. He wondered why Gohan was just standing there, and in super mode. Suddenly, as if reading his thoughts, Gohan said venomously, "Don't feel lucky Trunks. I'm just showing Vegeta respect by waiting for his fight to end first. If it wasn't for that, I'd kill you right now." Trunks didn't flinch. But he knew Gohan was speaking the truth. He sighed mentally and continued to watch Goten and Vegeta fight.

Bra was crying now and was screaming for Vegeta to stop. "DADDY NO!" Goku held her back gently and said, "You can't interrupt Bra, I'm sorry." She continued to cry and scream.

Goten was on his knees and was coughing up blood. Vegeta crossed his arms and said, "Had enough brat?" Goten slowly stood up and glared at Vegeta. "I'm fighting for Bra and your approval. I'll never give in." Then he shot an energy blast at Vegeta, who easily blocked it. "You're done for," Vegeta spat out. Then, he flew high into and hair and positioned his hands for his final attack, The Big Bang Attack. Goten braced himself and was gonna face it head on.

Trunks watched in fear of his friend's life. _What is he an idiot? Why is he just standing there?_

Vegeta smirked and held out his arm towards Goten. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

A of a sudden, a huge energy blast headed towards Goten. Goten stared at it and smiled. For you, Bra. He crossed his arms and waited for the impact.

Trunks couldn't help it. He shouted at his friend, "GOTEN GET OUT OF THERE!" Bra screamed louder, "**GOTEN**!"

Time seemed to move slowly as the attack made contact with Goten.

Gohan stood firm in the ground, watching the whole thing, not moving an inch. Trunks turned his head because of the bright light. Goku was protecting Pan, Bra, and Videl from the blow, and Uub was protecting Marron.

When the dust cleared, they all saw Vegeta standing there, a smirk on his face. There was a deep crater caused by the attack. "No one, is worthy of my princess." Bra struggled out of Goku's grasp and looked for Goten. "Goten!" She fell on the ground and sobbed. "Daddy, why?!"

Trunks' eyes widened. _Did he.._

Pan was crying too. Her uncle was gone. _Uncle Goten... You can't be..._

Suddenly, everyone heard a shift of movement. They froze. Vegeta stared unbelievably at the crater. Slowly, they all saw a figure levitate up. A clearer view showed Goten, beat up badly. He fell before Vegeta on his knees. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. Then Goten used the little strength he had left to stand up. "I... **AM** worthy... Vegeta..."

Suddenly, Vegeta smirked and said, "Exactly what I wanted to hear..." Then, surprisingly, he lifted into the air and headed towards the direction of where the dance was still being held. Everyone blinked in surprise. Bra ran towards Goten and and jumped on him, causing both of them to fall down to the ground. "Oomph!" Goten let out.

Bra beat her fists against Goten's chest crying, "You scared me so much Goten.. I thought.. I thought..." She continued to cry against his chest. Goten coughed painfully and rubbed her back. "It's okay B... I'm still here..." Then, he fainted. "Goten? Goten?!" Goku walked towards the two and put his hand on Bra's shoulder. "Don't worry Bra. He's just knocked out. I'll take him back to Capsule Corps. You should stay here." She shook her head fiercely. "No. Take me with you Goku, please." He sighed and nodded. He turned to Videl and said, "Videl watch out for the others here, I'll be right back." He saw her nod and then used instant transmittion.

Gohan stepped out with no emotion on his head. "I won't spare you Trunks. If you can't beat me, you better not expect to take my daughter as your mate." He said, surprisingly calm.

Trunks looked at Gohan straight on without any fear. "I love your daughter Gohan. And I respect you as a fighter and also as a friend. But if defeating you is what it takes Gohan, then by no means, I will."

Pan looked at her father and lover ready to fight. She didn't want this to happen. But she knew there was nothing stopping them. "Trunks..." She whispered. Videl stood apart, watching the two saiyjins about to rip each other apart. Uub and Marron were in an embrace, having a bad feeling about this.

Gohan immediately powered up and lunged at Trunks, just as Vegeta had earlier to Goten. Trunks, however, was ready. He also powered up and got ready for the impact.

It all started in a split second. Gohan threw a punch at Trunks, and he dodged. They continued to fist fight when Goku entered the scene again. Videl rushed to her father-in-law and bombed him with questions. "Goku! What took you so long? Is Goten all right? I don't understand all of this fighting!..." Goku held out his hand to stop her and answered back. "Don't worry Videl, Goten's fine. I just took him to Capsule Corps so Bra and I could put him in the rejuvenation tank. Bra's with him right now. Then I went back to the dance. Seemed like most people were leaving and Bulma was frantic. She was really mad after I told her what happened..." Videl looked confused and asked, "Why isn't she here with you? Or anyone else?" Goku scratched his head and replied, "Well she said she couldn't just leave yet with some remaining people. They would get suspicious. As to the others, I'm not sure... And why they're fighting... I heard from Vegeta that in the Planet Vegeta, a male saiyjin must prove himself worthy to the father. And the best way it to fight. If he wins, the father approves and the two can mate. If not, then the father kills him. But in this case, I don't know what will happen..." Videl nodded and looked at the fight again. Goku followed suit.

Trunks was getting pretty beat up, just as Goten was before. The look in Gohan's eyes was murderous. Then, he surprised Trunks by sending him into the ground, creating a small crater.

Far off from the whole fight, there stood a figure in the darkness. He watched with interest. "Get up brat. Claim her as yours..." The figure whispered lowly to himself.

Trunks slowly and painfully stood up. He watched, as Gohan above him was ready to release his final attack. Gohan put his hands together and chanted, "KA... ME... HA... ME.... **HA**!" A huge, bright blue energy blast headed fast towards Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened and quickly thought of a way out.

However, things didn't turn out as "planned' because Pan was desperate. "**TRUNKS**!" Without thinking, Pan flew over to where Trunks was and stood in front of him.

In shock, everyone yelled for her. "PAN! WATCH OUT!" Then, just a split second before the attack hit, Trunks used all of his strength to pull her under him, shielding her with his body. A loud yell equaled the sound of the explosion, which created a huge crater. And once again, everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

Videl screamed, "PAN!" Gohan hovered in the air, dumbfounded. "Panny?..."

Marron was crying hysterically, with Uub trying to comfort her.

When the smoke cleared, no one dared to move.

A soft grunt was heard from Pan. She opened her eyes slowly and what she saw broke her heart. Trunks was looking at her with the painful expression on his face. His face was all scratched with fresh blood dripping down his cheeks, eyes, mouth, almost anywhere. He grunted again and tried to lift himself from her, but failed. Instead he whispered quietly that she almost didn't hear. "A...Are you... O...Okay... P...Pan?..." Every word brought pain on him, she knew. Tears flowed down her cheeks while looking at him. "Trunks... Why did you do that?..." His eyes were half closed and answered back, his voice straining. "Because I..I.. Love you P..Pan..." Then, his eyes slowly closed. Pan's eyes widened. "Trunks?.. Trunks! Wake up! Don't... Don't leave me..."

Goku found the two and was shocked at the scene. Trunks had saved Pan's life with his body on top of hers. He stepped closer and heard Trunks whisper I love you before going completely limp. He walked over and pulled Trunks off of Pan. Pan got up and whispered, "Grandpa... Is he...." Goku put his fingers on Trunks' neck and tried to feel for a pulse. As he was about to tell Pan, he felt something. "Th..There's a pulse..." Then, he said quickly, "I'm taking him to Dende's fast, before it's too late." As he was about to do instant transmittion, Pan grabbed on and the three disappeared.

Uub watched as they left and took a hold of Marron. She looked at him with tears and confusion. "Hold on tight Mar." Then, he lifted into the air and followed to where he knew Goku was going.

Videl, shocked to everything's that's happened so far, walked over to where Gohan was standing, unmoved. "Gohan?..." He looked at his mate and whispered, "I...I almost..." Videl nodded and wrapped her arms around him, crying. "He saved her Gohan... Don't you see? He would give his own life to protect her. Please don't do this anymore." Gohan put his arms on her and whispered, "I know..."

The figure in the darkness smirked.

**Capsule Corps.**

The whole z-gang was at Capsule Corps. The dance had ended a while ago, and everyone had left. Just the z-gang, who knew what was going on, headed to Capsule Corps with Bulma. She headed to the rejuvenation room and found Bra against Goten's tank. She grimaced at the sight of Goten. It wasn't pretty.

Downstairs, ChiChi was furious. Everyone tried to stay clear of her. "**I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON VEGETA AND GOHAN, THOSE TWO ARE DEAD**!"

**The Lookout**

Dende was not surprised when Goku appeared at the Lookout with a close-to-death Trunks and a crying Pan with him. He immediately rushed to Trunks and was about to heal him when he noticed something. "G...Goku... I..I don't feel Trunk's ki."

Goku's eyes widened and searched for any life sign on Trunks also. He quickly turned to Pan who looked as if she's seen a ghost. "T...Trunks is... d..d.." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Uub and Marron arrived at the Lookout and noticed everyone's expression. Marron fainted and Uub caught her. He was thinking, _he.. must have not.. made it..._

Suddenly, Pan's feeling arose and exploded. "**TRUNKS! NO!**" She beat on his dead body and cried. "Y...You can't... You can't leave me! I love you Trunks! back!" A sing teardrop dropped on his chest where the heart should be and suddenly he glowed white. Pan stopped beating on his chest surprised, and looked at him. "Trunks?" She whispered.

Dende, Goku, Mr.Popo, and Uub, still carrying Marron, surrounded them.

All of a sudden, Trunks' eyes jerked open and he sat up quickly. He coughed and seethed in pain. Pan couldn't believe her eyes. "TRUNKS!" She screamed and latched herself to him. They both fell back down and Trunks grunted loudly. "Oomph! Ugh.." Pan let go of him and cried, "I'm sorry!"

Then, Dende came over and put his hands over Trunks' body. His hands glowed and the healing process began. The rest of them watched in silence. In a few minutes, Trunks was healed. Pan once again pounded on him. "Y..You idiot! Wh..Why did you do that?! You could have left me forever... I...I hate y..you!" Trunks smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say anything but kept still.

Marron, who had fainted, opened her eyes and saw Pan and Trunks hugging. "Huh? What happened?" Uub looked at her and hugged her. He couldn't imagine it if he had ever lost her.

Goku sighed, relieved. "Thanks Dende." The young Namek looked at the older man and smiled. "No problem Goku." Goku nodded and said, "We better head back now. I bet everyone's worried." Then he gasped. "Oh no! ChiChi is going to kill me!" Dende laughed out loud.

Then, everyone linked themselves to Goku and he instant transmitted to Capsule Corps, where everyone's waiting for them.

Sorry it took so long to update this!! But I hope you liked it! RR PLEASE!!!!!

See you next time!


	20. One Sweet Day

I am SOOOO (so, so, so, so, soooo) sorry for making you guys wait so long! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

Here's the next chapter, hope you guys will like it! And please RR!!

* * *

I Love You Chapter 20 One Sweet Day

It's been three days since the "unforgettable night". Pan and Bra were excused from school for another week. Goten was still in the tank and Bra never left his side.

Trunks quietly opened the door to where Goten was to check up on him. He saw Bra there, fast asleep against the tank. He smiled sadly and walked over to her. He shook her gently and whispered, "Hey sis…"

Bra shifted her body a little and opened her eyes lazily. "Trunks? What are you doing here?"

Trunks smiled at his sister and answered back, "I was just here to check up on Goten. How is he?"

Bra looked down at the ground and said softly, "I don't know Trunks… At one time, he would be better, but then another time it's like he's worse. I don't know what's going on."

Trunks nodded at the information and went over to Goten's tank. He read over the rates and charts and came to an idea. "I think he's slipping in and out of consciousness. I think we should get him out of there and put him in a bed." Bra looked skeptical. "Are you sure? Doesn't the tank help him?" Trunks nodded, "Yeah, but I think his body healed enough for us to take him out. Then we can give him a sensu bean when he's awake." Bra trusted her brother and said, "Alright, if you say so…"

So in the next ten minutes, Trunks and Bra took Goten out of the tank and put him on a bed. They covered him up with a blanket and sat down on extra chairs near the bed. Bra held Goten's hand and turned to Trunks. "So how's Pan doing?"

Trunks smiled lightly and replied, "She's doing fine… But she won't talk to Gohan for what happened… "Almost killed me," she says. Besides, Chichi gave Gohan and Dad the biggest hit on the head with her fry pan. I don't know. I think Pan should talk to Gohan."

Bra nodded understandingly. "I see… So does Gohan approve of your relationship with Pan?"

"Yeah… I think he does… And I think he feels really bad about what happened three days ago. That's why I think Pan should talk to him."

Suddenly, Trunks' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. "Sorry B, I'll talk to you later." As he was walking out the door, Bra called out to him, "Trunks what's wrong?" He didn't hear her and continued to walk out the door and closed it behind him.

His phone continued to ring and he finally picked it up as he was flying out a nearby window. "What do you want?" Trunks spat out venomously. The voice on the other end wasn't intimidated. The voice was soft and replied back, "Trunks… I know you're still mad at me… But there's something you should know… Will you meet me at the park right now? Please… It's important."

Trunks sighed exasperated. He really didn't want to, but the voice sounded sincere. He would go, only to see what she was talking about. "Fine, I'll be there." Then, he hung up.

On the other end, the figure heard the click and hung up also. She put her hand on her belly and said maliciously, "I'll get my revenge…" Another pair of arms slipped around her and breathed on her neck. "Is he coming?" She replied back, "Yes, don't worry." The man behind her smiled. The woman smirked and dialed her phone again. "It's time… Call the bitch.." On the other end, a teenage girl smiled evilly.

**Park**

Trunks looked around and finally found the person he was supposed to meet. He cautiously walked nearer, and then stopped in front of her.

The woman looked up and started, "Trunks.."

Before she finished, he interrupted her. "What do you need to tell me?" She smirked inwardly and patted the seat next to her on the bench. "You should sit.."

Trunks sat and tried again. "What do you need to tell me Paris?"

Time to do some acting, she thought. Soon, tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks. Trunks wasn't affected by it at all.

"Trunks… I..I'm.. p..pregnant.." Paris cried out, but she was laughing on the inside.

Trunks immediately stood up, angry. "WHAT?! And what makes you think it's mine?!"

Paris also stood up but replied calmly, "Because you were the last one I had sex with Trunks…"

Trunks crossed his arms and turned away from her. "And are you planning to keep it?" Paris, with fake anger, put her arms on her belly and retorted, "Yes Trunks! I will not kill this baby!" Trunks shouted back, "What are you implying?! That I support you?!" Paris, again acting, gasped and dropped to her knees. "I don't expect anything from you Trunks… I just… Wanted you to know…" Then, she sobbed silently. Trunks felt guilty for yelling and sat down in front of her. "Listen Paris… I'm sorry that you're pregnant with my kid… Bu.." He didn't get to finish because Paris took this time to catch him off with her lips on top of his.

At the most horrific time, a certain saiyjin caught the kiss. "_Gasp_.. Trunks…" Tears streamed down her face and whispered, "I..I thought…"

Within hearing distance, Trunks heard the gasp and pulled away from Paris. "Pan!"

Pan didn't wait for him. Instead, she ran as fast as she could. When Trunks was about to follow her, Paris grabbed his arm. "Don't Trunks. You're better off without that bitch." In an instant, Trunks slapped his hand across her face. He grabbed her wrist and whispered lowly, "Don't. Ever. Call. Her. A. Bitch." Paris replied softly, "So you're just gonna leave me and your child for her?!" Trunks suddenly realized something. He put his hand on Paris' stomach and felt for a familiar ki. She, unknowingly, smiled, thinking she got him.

Suddenly, Trunks smirked. "You're not lying about one thing Paris. You are pregnant. But I think you know that this baby isn't mine." At the look on her face, he knew he was right. "You were just trying to get me to believe it was mine… So that I'll leave Pan and support you.. With what, my money? You gotta be kidding me… You just don't get it, do you? I. Love. Pan. So leave us alone, or I won't hesitate to kill you myself." His threat got to her because she had a look of pure fright on her face. He let go of her wrist and stood up. Before he left her, he yelled back, "And tell Andrea I won't hesitate with her either. You two will stay out of out lives or else." Then he ran off in the direction where Pan ran.

Trunks ran until he knew Paris couldn't see him anymore. Then, he took off into the air and tried to feel for Pan's ki. "Damn… It's so low…"

With Pan, she was running as fast as she could, keeping her ki low. "You said you loved me, you fight my father… And yet… You still kiss the girl who broke you apart in the first place… I just don't get you Trunks.."

**Capsule Corps.**

Goten slowly lifted his eyes open. He tried to get up, but failed. Instead, he looked to where he felt another hand on his and found Bra, asleep. He smiled softly and watched her sleep. He took in her beauty and sighed. "I love you…" He whispered.

Suddenly, Bra opened her eyes, feeling someone's intense gaze on her. She jerked up and saw Goten, staring back at her. Her eyes watered and she jumped at him, hugging him fiercely. "G..Goten…" She cried.

Goten gasped at the sudden weight, then rubbed her back with his free hand. "It's alright baby… Shh… Don't cry…" She looked up at him and he dipped his head to catch her lips. He kissed her lightly, but with love. When they pulled apart, Bra smiled at him and whispered, "I was so worried… th..that.." Goten caught her off with another kiss. He pulled back and whispered back, "It's okay… I'm okay…" Then, she positioned herself next to him on the bed and relaxed. "How long was I out for B?" Goten asked gently. Bra turned her head to look at him and answered, "Three days…" Goten grunted a little and tried to smile. Bra frowned with worry and asked, "Are you okay Goten?" Goten nodded slightly and replied to the girl, "I'm okay… Just a little sore…" Bra then slowly got up from the bed and walked near the door. Before going out, she called to him, "I'm gonna go tell Mom that you're awake… And we'll get you a sensu bean. I'll be right back." She closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen.

Trunks went super saiyjin and flew faster into the air. _Sigh, Pan, where are you?_

He suddenly had an idea and changed the direction he was flying. He headed toward the old forest once again. _You have to be there…_

Pan ran faster and finally slowed down in front of the waterfall in the forest. She was crying hard and didn't notice anyone walking up to her.

Trunks' heart broke seeing her in her current state. He hurt even more knowing she was like this because of him. He walked closer to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

Pan was crying and didn't notice anyone creeping behind her. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a huge pair of arms wrap around her. She stiffened, immediately knowing who it was.

Trunks moved his head lower and whispered into her ear, "Relax Panny… It's just me…" Pan shut her eyes and didn't relax at all. Her voice hoarse, "Get… Away from m..me." Trunks was hurt but knew he deserved it. But she also had to know the truth. He turned her around to face him. Her head was towards the ground so he took her chin and directed toward him. "Look at me." Pan looked into his eyes and saw hurt, guilt, and love. "Wh..Why.." Before she finished, Trunks dipped his head lower and kissed her. Pan tried to pull away, but that only made him tighten his hold of her. When they ran out of breath, they pulled apart. Trunks still had his arms around her and Pan stood there, not knowing what to say.

Trunks put his forehead on hers and whispered, "Let me explain love… I got a call from Paris… She wanted to meet up with me and I did because I wanted to know something she had to tell me. She told me she was pregnant with my child…" Pan gasped and Trunks put his finger on her lips and continued. "I believed her for a while… And I assumed she wanted me to leave you to support her. I told her I'd never do that… That I'd never leave you for anything.. She fell to the ground and I felt guilty for yelling at her and was going to try to help her. But then she just kissed me. That's when you came. After you left, I tried going after you, but she stopped me. That's when I realized something. I tried to find some kind of ki in her. Because if it really was my kid, the ki would be higher than an average human's. And it was true that she was pregnant… But it wasn't mine… So I told her to leave us alone or I'd kill her…" Pan's eyes widened and was about to interrupt but Trunks added one more thing. "And I know she wasn't alone in this. I'm assuming Andrea called you… How else were you there at the exact time Paris kissed me? Am I right in this?"

Pan kept quiet for a minute before replying back. "Yes… Andrea did call me… Somehow she got me to go to the park… I never expected to see what I saw… And… I'm sorry for not trusting you…" Pan started to cry again and Trunks wiped away her tears with his thumb. He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you Pan… And I always will… Don't ever forget… And I won't ever leave you for anyone else. Because you make my life complete and I wouldn't know what to do without you." Pan smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you Trunks… I love you too… And I wouldn't know what I'd do if you weren't in life… And I trust you with my life.."

Suddenly, Trunks lifted Pan off her feet and carried her near a tree trunk. He sat against it, with her against him. She relaxed into him and closed her eyes.

"Panny?"

"Mm.. Yeah Trunks?"

"Have you talked to Gohan yet?" Trunks asked cautiously. Pan didn't answer him for a while. When she finally did however, her answer surprised him. "He approves of you Trunks…" Pan turned her head to face him. "I thought about what you told me… And I felt a little bad about the way I was treating my dad… So I went and talked to him like you told me to. He apologized for what he did to you… And he said after seeing that you were willing to risk your own life for me, that he can trust you… And… I apologized for being so mean…"

Trunks lowered his head and caught her lips in a kiss. When they pulled apart, he whispered, "That's my girl."

Goten was given a sensu bean and recovered miraculously by the magical bean. He decided to go back to his parents' house to let them know that he was all right. Bra insisted to go with him and he agreed.

As they were heading out of the house together, Bra yelled to her mom, "I'll be back later tonight Mom!" Goten took Bra into his arms and took off into the air. Bra yelped out in surprise but immediately relaxed.

Soon, Goten and Bra arrived at the Son's house in the mountains. They went inside and was welcomed by the smell of a delicious meal. "Food!" Goten shouted. He ran into the kitchen and Bra followed behind him.

Chichi was cooking in the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her son and his girlfriend. "Goten! You're okay!" She ran to him and hugged him to death. Goten coughed and said painfully, "Mom… Hugging… Too tight…" She let go. "Sorry hunnie.. I just missed you, that's all." Then she turned to Bra and hugged her as well, except a little lighter. "Hello Bra dear. How are you?" Bra smiled at the older woman and answered, "Better Chichi, thanks."

Chichi smiled and told the two teenagers. "Stay for lunch guys. There's plenty of food!" Bra replied back, "Thank you Chichi, we'd love to!"

Bra and Goten stayed at the Son's for lunch, then headed out for the mountains.

"Where are we going Goten?" Bra asked. Goten looked at her and smiled. "You'll see…"

After a while, Goten led Bra to a clear opening in the woods. As they walked more, they heard a rush of water. When they got nearer towards the noise, they saw two people ahead, walking towards them. Immediately, one of the two people cried out, "UNCLE GOTEN!" and tackled Goten to the ground. "Oomph!" Goten cried out as they both fell to the ground. "Hey Panny…"

Pan got up and helped Goten up also. "Uncle Goten you're okay!" Goten smirked and replied, "of course I am. What do you think happened to me?" Pan punched him lightly on the arm and said, "Nothing.." Trunks went to Goten and slapped him on his back. "Glad you could come bro."

Bra stood there confused. "What's going on guys? I'm so confused…" Goten smiled sheepishly and answered her. "Well, when you were helping Mom prepare lunch, I called Trunks and told him I was fine. He was with Pan and we decided to meet up to chill the rest of the day… Is that okay baby?" Bra looked surprised for a second, then nodded happily. "Yeah! It's like old times!" Pan ran to her and gave her a big hug. "You're right B!"

The girls squealed excitedly. Then, the girls asked the boys where they were going.

"Might I suggest something?" A voice came from behind. The group turned around and saw Uub and Marron. Pan and Bra screamed and ran towards their friends. They hugged each other and again, the girls talked excitedly. Trunks and Goten went over also and talked to Uub. "Hey how'd you find us?"

Uub smiled and said, "We were strolling around and heard voices. Oh and I felt your ki's." Trunks and Goten looked dumbfounded. "Oh…" Trunks replied. "I can't believe I didn't notice your ki…" Goten nodded in agreement.

Pan interrupted them and asked Uub, "So what's your suggestion Uub?"

"Well there's this fair in the city I was going to take Marron. But it'd be fun for all of us to go, wouldn't it?" Marron, Pan, and Bra jumped up and down, screaming.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Bra shouted.

So the group flew into the sky and headed towards West City. As they were flying, huge rides were easily seen and music blasted loudly. They landed in an alley and continued to walk to the fair from there.

A few hours later, the group decided to split up into two's.

Marron and Uub held hands and walked around the fair aimlessly. "Where do you wanna go Mar?" She looked to him and smiled. "Anywhere's fine.."

Bra and Goten were walking together, hand-in-hand, and stopped at a booth. The person working at the booth saw them and shouted for them. "Why, what a lovely pair! Sir, would you like to play a game to win a prize for your lovely lady?" Goten smiled at Bra and nodded at the man. "Sure! What do I have to do?"

The man answered, "It's a test of strength young man and you look like you got some muscles." Bra smiled at Goten and answered for him, "My boyfriend is stronger than you think mister." The man nodded and handed Goten a hammer. "Take this hammer and hit that button as hard as you can. The bar behind it will tell you the percentage of power you used. If you could get it to 100, you will win a prize."

Goten smirked. _Sounds easy enough_, he thought. Goten walked up to the button and decided not to hit it too hard, knowing his saiyjin abilities. He made it seem like he was using all of his strength, when really he was only using a tiny portion of his true strength.

Surprisingly, the percentage bar only went up to 65. Goten and Bra's eyes widened in shock. _But… How can that be?…_ Goten thought.

The man walked up to him and shook his head. "I'm sorry… You were close though… That'll be ten dollars." Goten shouted, "WHAT?! For one lousy shot?" The man smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand."

Bra interrupted, "That's alright Goten, I'll pay him. Why don't you try again?" Then, she gave him a wink. Goten caught her hint and smirked once again. "Thanks baby."

Bra gave the man ten dollars for his first try, then gave him ten more for the second try.

This time, Goten hit the button a little harder than before. Again, the bar surprised the saiyjin couple when it only went up to 88. Bra raised her eyebrow at Goten and Goten looked confused. "How can this be?… It should have been 100… Even at the first try…" Goten whispered to himself.

The booth man smiled and asked, "Would you like to try again young man?" Goten glared hard at him. Bra gave the man ten more dollars and then said to Goten, "Just hit it harder baby." Goten nodded at her and this time hit the button with a third of his power, not caring exactly how much power that was.

The bar went up to 100 and tried to go more but couldn't. Eventually, it exploded. The booth man watched in shock. Goten just smirked and walked to Bra, putting an arm around her. "I knew you could do it…" She whispered.

Goten turned to the old man and said, "So what do I win?"

He stuttered, "B..But… How… How were you able to do that?…" He shook his head and answered Goten. He took out of his pockets a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Goten looked confused and asked, "What's this?"

"It's a coupon for you and your friends to an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet in America! It is very famous there."

Goten looked extremely happy, while Bra rolled her eyes. But a buffet in America sounded exciting. "Thanks old man!" Goten yelled as he and Bra walked away hand-in-hand.

Trunks took Pan's hand and walked around aimlessly. "Where do you wanna go Trunks?" Trunks looked at her and smiled. "Anywhere you want.." Pan smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Okay."

First, Trunks took her to a cotton candy stand. Next, he took her to a haunted mansion. It was actually quite a scare. But he loved how Pan was hugging so close to him. Pan wanted to go to the bumper cars, so they headed towards the bumper cars.

The night was coming close to an end and Trunks knew the fair was having fireworks. He took Pan's hand and led her to a specific place. "Trunks! Where are we going?" He looked back at her and just smiled that made her melt. "You'll see baby.."

They arrived at the ferris wheel. Trunks was saying something to the control worker that Pan couldn't hear with all the noise. "Come on Panny."

They sat inside the cart given to them and the wheel began to move slowly. Pan rested her head on Trunks' shoulder and he slipped his arm behind her to move her closer to him. Soon, the wheel stopped in mid-air. Trunks and Pan's cart was on the very top part of the ferris wheel.

Pan didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and just snuggled closer to Trunks, looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful…" Trunks in return said, "Yes… You are…" Pan blushed and continued to look at the sky.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard as fireworks exploded in the night sky. Pan gasped at the sight. Trunks took this time to move closer to Pan's face and captured her lips in his own. Pan was surprised at first, but then kissed back. They shared a passionate kiss underneath the stars and the fireworks in the background. Slowly, the parted and Trunks rested his forehead on hers. "I love you Pan…" He whispered. "I love you too Trunks…"

Then, Trunks pointed to the sky and said to Pan, "Hey look Panny…" She turned her head and gasped at the sight. The fireworks continued to explode but something caught her eyes. In the sky were the words, _'I love you, my Pan.'_ "B..But.. How?" Trunks cut her off by capturing her lips again. They pulled apart again and he whispered, "I have my ways…" Pan smiled. "Thank you Trunks… This is the best night ever…" She leaned forward to kiss him again. They pulled apart after running after breath and cuddled together again. "Pan?"

"Mmmm… Yeah Trunks?"

Trunks looked at Pan and said, "I love you Pan… More than anything in this world… I know it's too early… But…" Then, he took out of his pocket a velvet box. Pan looked at him in surprise. Trunks opened it and it showed a ring with a sapphire stone with a mix of hazel. "Oh Trunks…" Pan whispered. "It's not an engagement ring… But think of it as… A promise ring… A promise to never leave you… To always love you… To be forever by your side… No matter what…" Pan had tears in her eyes. Trunks slipped the ring on her right hand. "Trunks… It's beautiful…" "Like you.." He whispered. Pan smiled and blushed. Then, she kissed him with all the love she had.

Bra and Goten were laying on the grass on a big hill and saw the words made by the fireworks in the sky. "Awww… That's so romantic Goten! Why didn't you do that?!" She pouted and Goten couldn't help but to put his lips on hers. He rolled to be on top of her and kissed her. Bra immediately shut up and kissed him back. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you baby…" He got off of her and Bra pouted. "What's wrong Goten?" Goten shook his head. "Nothing.. I just…" He also took something out of his pocket and held it out to her. He opened it and Bra gasped. It was a ring with a stone that was a mix of emerald and turquoise. "G..Goten?…" Goten smiled and slipped the ring onto her right hand. "I'm sorry Bra… It's not an engagement ring… But think of it as… An engagement to be engaged…" Bra smiled and wrapped her arms around Goten. "Oh Goten… It's beautiful… I love you so much… Thank you…" Goten hugged her back and kissed her.

In another place, Marron and Uub were cuddled together. "That's so sweet Uub… Look at what Trunks did…" Uub smiled sweetly, knowing when he had planned that. Suddenly, he got out of the cuddled hug from the two of them. Marron looked him confused. "Are you alright Uub?" He hesitated before suddenly going down on one knee in front of her. Marron gasped and Uub took her hand in his.

"Marron… We've been friends for a long time… Every since we were young… And we grew up together along with Trunks and Bra. You've always been there for me, no matter what.. And I think I've loved you even all those years ago… And when you accepted to be my girlfriend, I was the happiest man on earth… You make me happy and you keep me alive… You're the reason I wake up every morning. I can't bear to be away from you. I'd protect you with my life and I would do anything if it meant putting a smile on your face. Because seeing you smile makes everything I did worth it. I love you Marron… I always will… And I can't live without you… Will you marry me?"

Marron had tears running down her face and was shocked. Then, she whispered, "Yes… Of course I will…" Uub smiled brightly and slipped the ring onto her finger. He got up and hugged her, twirling her around in a circle. Marron continued to cry but laughed as well. He put her down and kissed her on the mouth. After a while he whispered, "You have just made me the luckiest man in the world…" Marron smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

I'm soo sorry for not updating in a longgggg time! I hope you guys liked this chapter… RR PLEASE!!

And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONEE!!

til next time


	21. The Angel

Hey guys! I want to thank all you guys for reviewing again! I really appreciate them! It makes me happy RR Please!! Hope you like it ; HAPPY NEW YEARS

* * *

I Love You Chapter 21 The Angel 

It's been a week and Bra and Pan were back in school. They ignored everyone's questions about what had happened. Rumors spread like wildfire that Pan and Bra were both pregnant with Goten and Trunks' baby. No matter how bad the rumors were, Bra and Pan chose to ignore it. Although for Pan's part, it was hard for her to keep her temper.

As for Uub and Marron, they had announced their engagement to everyone and the wedding plans were being made. They had decided to get married after Bra's graduation party. It was her senior year in high school and Pan's junior year.

_Only six more months until school's over_, thought Pan. She thought back to when her uncle told them about his prize from the fair.

_Flashback_

_The fair was closing and Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, Marron, and Uub were heading towards Capsule Corps. When they arrived, Goten was excited to tell them some 'great news'. Bra shook her head saying it wasn't as great as they were expecting. But nonetheless, it was some news._

_"Guess what guys?!" Goten shouted._

_"What Uncle Goten?" Pan asked annoyed. She wished he would just say it already._

_"I played a game at the fair and the guy gave me this for a prize!" He held out the coupon for them to see. Marron was confused. "What is it?" She asked._

_Goten grinned widely and answered, "It's a coupon for an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet in America! And guess what? It's a coupon for six! Which is enough for all of us!"_

_Trunks' eyes widened and the rest of them were shocked as well. Trunks however, was shocked not because of that, but something else that triggered his mind._

_"Goten… It's just like that fortune cookie said… Remember?" Trunks asked. Goten looked at his friend with a puzzled expression before it turned to a surprised one. "Hey… Now that I think about it… Yeah… I remember that fortune cookie… You will one day win a trip with your friends to the most famous All-You-Can-Eat Buffet in the United States"_

_Trunks looked equally surprised. "It came true… Just like the other fortune cookies…"_

_The others stared at the two saiyjins with weird expressions._

_"I bet yours is weirder than mine…" Pan whispered to Bra. "No I bet yours is weirder than mine…" Bra whispered back._

_Marron and Uub sweatdropped and asked, "Uh… Can we go inside now guys?"_

_Goten and Trunks snapped back to reality and nodded._

_End Flashback_

Pan giggled out loud at the memory.

"Do I amuse you Miss Son?" The teacher interrupted Pan's thoughts. She snapped her head towards the voice and answered back, "No… I'm sorry Sensei…" "Good. Now pay attention to class Miss Son." "Yes Sensei." Pan sunk lower into her seat, embarrassed. She could hear snickering from her classmates. Pan grumbled to herself for the rest of class. But she kept the memory of when they were going to America after persuading the parents about it. Well, more specifically, her dad.

_Flashback_

_"Please Daddy… Please, please, please!"_

_"No Panny. America is so far away, I'm gonna miss you too much. And it's the summer before your senior year. Shouldn't you focus on your studies?" Gohan retorted._

_"But Daddy!"_

_Gohan shook his head and Pan stomped up to her room. She called Trunks' personal line at Capsule Corporation. After a few rings, she heard his voice. "Hey baby."_

_"Trunks! Daddy won't let me go to America! He says America is too far away and that he'll miss me too much and that I should focus on my studies because it's the summer before my senior year! Do something!!" Pan yelled. On the other side, Trunks flinched at her tone of voice. "Don't worry love, I'll make sure you can go. But hey can you call me back later, I'm really busy. Or if you're not doing anything later, I can come by and pick you up. We can go out for the night. Does that sound good?" Pan smiled. Trunks always knew how to make her feel better. "Yes Trunks… Thanks…" Trunks smiled on the other end, happy he made her happy. "No problem baby… I love you." "I love you too Trunks… I'll call you later, bye!" "Bye babe."_

_End Flashback_

Pan smiled to herself at the new memory. Trunks had talked to Bulma about her predicament and she ended up talking to Gohan about it. When he refused, Videl had joined Bulma's side and they overruled him together. In the end, it was even better when Bulma announced to them that they were staying in America for a whole month after Marron and Uub gets back from their honeymoon. She said she would arrange the hotel and transportation business for them.

Pan couldn't wait. _This is gonna be an awesome summer… Bra's graduation and party afterwards… Marron and Uub's wedding… Then, America for a month after their honeymoon, with arrangements made by Bulma_. Pan's smile grew larger by the thought. _I love Bulma…_

Soon, the bell rang and Pan silently cheered to herself. _Yes! Last bell of the day! Winter vacation is calling my name!_

"Have a good vacation everyone!" The teacher called out to the students.

Everyone cheered because winter vacation has officially begun.

Pan met up with Bra at her locker and both girls ran outside. Trunks and Goten were supposed to pick them up from school.

As they were walking outside, they were met by the one and only… Andrea. As soon as Pan saw her, her expression turned sour. Surprisingly however, when Andrea noticed them walking towards her, she and her group walked away without a word.

Pan looked confused and looked to Bra, who had the same expression as she. "Um… Is it just me B… Or did Andrea just walk away without an insult thrown at us?" Bra pretended to look like she was thinking hard. She smiled and answered her friend, "I believe she walked away without an insult thrown at us Panny."

Together, the two friends laughed and kept walking to where they knew their boyfriends were waiting for them.

**With the boys…**

Trunks and Goten were leaning against Trunks' car. They were patiently waiting for their girlfriends to hurry up. "What's taking them so long bro?" Goten asked. Trunks smiled. "I don't know about Panny… But I could imagine Bra in the bathroom getting 'ready'." Goten groaned at the thought. They continued to chitchat until they saw a certain miss popularity. When Trunks saw Andrea walking towards them, his face hardened. Goten looked at his friend with a puzzled expression.

Andrea met Trunks' gaze and looked away. She and her group of girls just walked away without a word. Trunks was surprised, but let it go. "What was that about dude?" Goten asked the lavender-haired man. He in turn, shook his head and muttered, "Nothing…" Goten was going to ask more questions until he saw Bra and Pan running towards their car.

Pan ran to Trunks, while Bra ran to Goten. Each guy gave their girl a quick peck on their lips, trying not to grab much attention from other students around school campus. Trunks walked around to the drivers seat, Pan sat in the passenger seat, and Goten and Bra sat in the back. As soon as he hit the pedals, Goten and Bra were in a lip lock.

Pan made a disgusted face and Trunks smirked. "Panny if I weren't driving, I don't know what we'd be doing in the back…" He winked at her and Pan blushed. She hit his shoulder lightly and laughed softly.

Trunks kept one hand on the wheel and with the other, grabbed Pan's hand. Pan looked content and leaned back into her seat. "So what's our plan for tonight Trunks? It's winter break!"

The car came to a red light and stopped. With the small stop, Trunks immediately turned to Pan and caught her lips in a deep kiss. Surprised, she gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Pan moaned softly and Trunks took his free arm and wrapped it around her back, crawling inside her shirt. They suddenly broke apart when they heard cars bonking behind them.

Trunks and Pan both breathed heavily as he drove again. Pan's face was tomato red that he would pull a stunt like that randomly. Trunks had a satisfied smirk on his face as he continued to drive. When Pan got out of her shock, she turned to Trunks and slapped him on his arm. "Ow! What was that for Panny?" Trunks whined. Pan's face was still tinted pink when she answered him. "I can't believe you did that Trunks! I…I…" Trunks pouted at her and said, "Aww… Sorry we got interrupted baby… I promise we'll finish it later…" With that, he winked at her again, making her blush harder. Inside, he was laughing. _She looks so cute when she's blushing and have nothing to say_." "I…I…" Pan stuttered.

Pan gave up and crossed her arms. She didn't know what to say. But on the inside, she wasn't complaining about the kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about it. _Trunks is sucha good kisser…_

Her happy thoughts were interrupted when she and Trunks heard a loud moan coming from the back. Pan made a face and poked Trunks. Trunks, equally disturbed decided to ruin their little "fun". "Hey! Break it up you two! We can hear ya from here! And frankly… We don't need to… I don't wanna hear a somethin' somethin' from my little sister and best friend!"

At his comment, Bra and Goten broke apart, out of breath. "TRUNKS YOU IDIOT!" Bra yelled, despite her breathlessness. Trunks rolled his eyes and Pan giggled.

"Hey where are we going anyway? You never told me Trunks." Pan intervened.

"Goten and I were thinking if you guys would like to go clubbing. With Marron and Uub too." Trunks answered his girlfriend.

Pan and Bra's faces lifted. "CLUBBING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO TRUNKS?! WE GOTTA GET READY!!" Bra yelled, making the others grab for their ears. For a split second, Trunks let go of the wheels. "BRA ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?!" Trunks yelled back. Bra was about to yell back at Trunks, but Goten wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. Instead, she just pouted. "I was just excited Trunks. You're a party-pooper." Trunks sighed and shook his head. Pan had to giggle at their little sibling argument. Then, she had a thought. "Trunks… How are we going clubbing? First of all, I'm only sixteen and Bra's seventeen… And second, Daddy will never ever let me go to a club."

Trunks smiled reassuringly at Pan and said, "Don't worry about that love… Goten and I already figured all of that out." Goten patted Pan on the shoulder and started to talk about their 'already-made-plans.'

"See Panny… While you and B were at school, we went over to your house to talk to Gohan. It took a while, but we convinced him to take you girls out for the night. We didn't tell him we were taking you guys to a club… We only said we'd take you out for the night and then sleepover at Capsule Corps. And it's a Friday night. Well that and it's winter break. Bulma didn't mind about us taking you out, although Vegeta did… But Bulma took care of that, so it's all good."

Trunks interrupted to continue their explanation. "And about your ages… It's all right as long as you're with me. As for B, they'll let her in because she's who she is. Don't worry about that."

Both girls listened without saying a word. When the guys were done explaining, each girl kissed their respective guys. Goten didn't complain, so the two went back to their make out session. Trunks however, was still driving, so just a quick kiss was received. Trunks smirked. "Like I said Panny… We'll continue this later…" Pan blushed at the thoughts going into her head and shook her head.

Bra pulled back from Goten all of a sudden and shouted to Trunks. "Trunks! Can you take us to the mall? We want to get a new outfit for clubbing!" Pan's eyebrows rose and questioned, "We?" Bra quickly gave her a look that said, 'don't-argue-with-me-we-means-we.' Pan noticed her stare and closed her mouth. She didn't want to get on Bra's bad side. Trunks rolled his eyes but headed towards the mall anyway.

He found a parking space and stopped the car. "All right. Here we are." The four saiyjins got out and went inside the huge mall. Goten had his arms around Bra and Trunks' around Pan.

Bra decided to split up from the boys so they couldn't see their outfits. She dragged Pan away yelling to meet back at the food court when they called. Trunks and Goten knew Bra when it came to shopping and decided to chill for a couple of hours.

**The girls…**

"Come on Pan!" Bra dragged her into the first of many Bra's favorite stores, 1-3-5. As soon as they entered, a saleslady went up to Bra and greeted her. "Hello Miss Briefs! How are you today?" Bra smiled at her kindness and answered, "I'm fine Mina, thanks."

Mina nodded. "Are you looking for anything specific today Miss Briefs?"

"Trunks and Goten are taking my friend Pan here, and I, clubbing. So we're here for new clubbing outfits." Mina looked surprised but giggled. "Come with me Miss Briefs…"

Pan and Bra followed Mina towards the back of the store. "You'll find some nice outfits here." Bra's face lightened and thanks Mina. "Thanks Mina!" "You're welcome Miss Briefs. If you need any help, feel free to call me!" Bra nodded and ran to one of the racks. Pan followed her uncertainly. "Look around and see if you find something Panny."

Pan was looking around and none of the clothes really stood out to her. She didn't want to wear a dress or a skirt or anything like that. One pair of pants suddenly caught her attention. She went over to the rack and pulled it out. It was a pair of black, leather pants. It looked a little small, but she hoped it'd be stretchy. "Hey B! I found a pair of pants… Can I go try them on?" Bra looked over and nodded excited. "Of course Pan! Go ahead, I'll be right there!"

Pan found a dressing room and tried the pants on. It surprised her when it was the perfect fit. She came out and saw Bra. "What do you think?" Bra stood shocked. "It's perfect! Trunks won't be able to keep his hands off you! You just need the perfect top to match it and girl, you're gonna need someone to keep Trunks away!" Pan blushed at her friend's comment. "Did you find something B?" She looked to her friend with a whole load of clothes with her. "Yeah let me try these on while you look for your matching top." Pan laughed and nodded.

Pan looked and looked and looked. She couldn't find anything. When she was about to give up searching, a certain top stuck out of the rack. Curious, she went over to it and knew she found the perfect top. She hurried to the dressing room next to Bra's and tried it on. She wore the black pants and put the top on. It was perfect. "B! I found it!"

"I found mine too Panny! Come out, let me see!"

The two friends came out of their rooms and gasped at the other's outfit. "It's perfect!" They shouted at each other.

Bra had on a tight, form-fitting dress that stopped at mid-thigh. It shimmered baby blue when she moved. The halter top tied at the back and revealed some cleavage, not a whole lot. In simpler words, it suited Bra.

Bra was equally shocked when she saw Pan's outfit. Her black pants were leather that clung to her like second skin. The top that she found was a halter that showed half her stomach, revealing her belly button. The halter tied at the back like hers and showed small cleavage that would leave guys with a wondering mind.

"Panny… When my dumb brother sees you in that… He won't be able to keep his eyes off you, much less his hands. Let's not forget to mention other guys he'll beat up when they even glance at you!" Pan blushed but complimented her friend as well. "Well B, you're one to talk… My uncle would probably take you as his right then and there." She smirked, seeing Bra's face heat up. Both girls giggled and went inside to change back.

They came out and called for Mina to purchase their outfits and went to look for shoes.

In the next few hours, they found the perfect pair of shoes for the both of them and decided to go to the food court to call the guys.

Pan called Trunks. "Hey Trunks, B and I are at the food court. We're waiting for you guys here." "Okay, we'll see you guys in a bit. Bye love." "Bye Trunks."

She hung up and turned to Bra. "They're coming." Bra smiled. "Great! Now just make sure the boys don't see our outfits." Pan winked at her friend and laughed.

Soon, they saw a certain lavender-haired and a gravity defying, jet black haired guys hustling to get to where they were. "Hello ladies… So I'm assuming you aren't gonna let Trunks and me to see what you got?" The girls nodded. "Yup!" Bra shouted happily.

Trunks and Goten just shrugged. "All right! Let's eat some food!" Trunks, Pan, and Bra sweatdropped at Goten's never-ending stomach.

Later, they decided to go to Capsule Corps to get ready. Marron and Uub arrived soon after. The girls, excited, went straight to Bra's room. The boys shook their heads and just decided to watch T.V for a few hours. They could get ready 'later'.

**Upstairs**

"We got the perfect outfits Marron! You have to see it!" Bra told the older girl excitedly.

Marron laughed. "Well I was surprised when Trunks and Goten called me about this… I mean you guys being under age and all… Those boys are really crazy. And don't worry B, of course I'll see you guys' outfits!"

Pan went into the bathroom to change, Marron went into Bra's walk-in closet, and Bra stayed in the bedroom. "Remember not to come out until all of us are done!" Bra yelled. "Don't worry B, we got it." Pan replied.

Soon, the three girls appeared in front of each other. "Panny! And B! Those outfits are so cute! They're perfect! You guys look hot!" Marron said as soon as she saw the girls' outfits. Bra smirked and crossed her arms. "I would say the same for you Mar… You look absolutely sexy!"

Marron smiled. She had on a shimmering pink tube top that showed an average amount of cleavage that showed she was taken. Along with the tube top, she had on a matching mini skirt that was black and tight. She had on black, knee-high boots that fit perfectly.

Bra had on the dress from 1-3-5 andshe also wore knee-high boots. They actually matched her dress in color-wise. It also came with very high heels.

Pan had on her leather pants and halter with matching black boots that only went up to her ankles. But since she had on pants, you couldn't tell. However, Bra being her best friend, the boots was very fashionable. It shimmered that same way as her pants did and the heels were pretty high. Too high for her liking, but who was she to argue with Bra? Actually she could, but seeing how happy it made the girl, she didn't want to bring her down. "Look how high these heels are Mar… Bra's doing." Bra smiled innocently and Marron laughed.

"All right! Time for hair and makeup!" Bra declared. Pan's eyes widened and started to walk away. Marron dragged her back with a look that said don't-you-dare-walk-away-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you. She sighed and crossed her arms. Marron and Bra decided to do Pan first, since she was so impatient.

Marron did her hair, while Bra did her makeup and nails. For Pan, it was like having her own makeup artist and hair stylist. For what it seemed like forever for Pan, they were finally done. "Perfect!" Bra and Marron shouted.

Pan opened her eyes to look at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. She couldn't recognize herself.

Her hair was pulled into a very high pony tail that was really tight. No hair was leftover in the back. Marron did a nice job of that. In the front, some of her hair was left over that was straightened so that it framed her face nicely. It was simple, but Marron made it look somewhat different from normal. Pan's makeup was gorgeous. Bra had put on natural colors for her. The blush was a pink-brown color that matched her skin tone with slight color. She had black eyeliner and mascara. Her eyelashes were curled nicely. Her eyeshadow was that of a silver color. It sparkled and shimmered, especially when she blinked. The lipgloss was also clear, with a tint of silver. Bra had lent her hoop earrings that were not too big, and not too small. Her nails were also painted to match her makeup.

She turned to her two friends and winked. "Thanks guys… I can't even recognize myself!" Marron and Bra grinned happily and nodded. "Anything for you hun!"

Then, the two girls did their hair and makeup.

Marron's hair was let down with spiral curls everywhere. Her makeup matched her top that was pink.

Bra's hair was in a messy bun that looked perfect. She had hair framing her face perfectly. Her makeup matched was baby blue, that matched her outfit.

Each girl had her accessories and soon, they were all done. They started to go down the stairs.

The boys have been ready for about half an hour. They heard heels clicking coming down the stairs so they stood up from the couch and waited for the girls.

Marron came down first and Uub opened his mouth and couldn't close it. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, still awed by her beauty. He whispered in her ear, "I love you." Marron smiled and whispered back, "I love you too…"

Bra and Pan came down soon after Marron and Goten and Trunks' eyes widened. Goten gaped at Bra and Trunks kept stuttering. "I…I… You…"

Bra giggled, walked up to Goten, and gave a small kiss on his lips. That brought him out of his shocked stage, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Pan didn't know what to think. Trunks hasn't said anything yet. Bra, noticing this, nudged Trunks in the ribs, bringing him out of his dazed state. He slowly walked to Pan, arms around her, and rested his head on the croon of her neck. He started to nibble and Pan tried not to giggle. Trunks pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on hers. "I couldn't tell you in words just how amazing you look… But… Just to let you know baby… You look absolutely stunning…" Pan blushed at his words and looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. Trunks took her chin and lifted it to meet his eyes. "I love you…" Then, he dipped his head lower and kissed her softly.

In the background, their friends were smiling. Bra caught Marron's eyes and they nodded at each other. In their heads, they were counting. _3…2…1…_ "Awwwwww!" They whispered together, knowing Trunks and Pan heard.

The couple pulled back, forgotten about the audience. Trunks slipped his arm around Pan and replied to the intruders. "All right, all right. Let's go." Bra and Marron smiled innocently and walked out the door with their boyfriend/fiancé.

Before walking out the door completely, Trunks whispered in Pan's ear, "Remember what I said earlier beautiful…" Pan shivered at his breath in her ear.

Uub and Marron took Uub's car, Goten and Bra took Goten's car, and so Trunks and Pan took Trunks' car.

In Trunks' car, Pan kept wondering about what Trunks meant by 'finishing what they started'. Her mind kept wondering to… She couldn't bring herself to say it in her head. At the though, she could feel herself blushing. _What's wrong with me… Why can't I stop thinking about what Trunks said? Did he really mean…_

Trunks looked over at Pan for a second and back to the road. He knew what she was thinking. He smirked inwardly. He was just messing with her head. But he really would like to finish what they started. He just can't imagine facing Gohan after finding out he mated with his daughter. _Besides, I would never force Pan to do something she doesn't want…_

Pan could tell he was having his own thoughts about whatever and she was curious. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

She blushed. "What about me?"

Trunks smirked. "Everything."

"Hmm… Okay…" Pan didn't push the subject. If he was thinking about her, she wasn't gonna stop him. _Besides… I can't stop thinking about him either_. She smiled to herself.

Soon, they arrived at the club. It was called The Angel.

* * *

Another chapter done! I'm happy with the results of this story! I'm so glad you guys like it! And it's a new year! 2005 So please review!!! And HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!! 


	22. Graduating and Getting Married

Hey! Oh gosh I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time! You guys must hate me! I don't want to make excuses… but a lot has been going on in my mind and I couldn't write this story.. I'm really sorry! But I feel good enough to write it again! And again, I'm really sorry for the long wait!

* * *

I Love You Chapter 22 Graduating and Getting Married

Music blasted from all around the room, color lights flashing everywhere.

Trunks and Pan were inside The Angel and were looking for Bra, Goten, Marron, and Uub. They had gotten in because of Trunks.

Trunks took Pan's hand and they found the table their friends were at. Goten and Bra were making out like always and Marron and Uub were talking and drinking.

Pan sat next to Marron and Trunks sat next to Pan. "Hey guys what took you so long?" Marron asked. Pan smiled innocently and answered her friend, "Nothing." Marron nodded, obviously not convinced. Then, Marron grabbed Uub's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Trunks took Pan's hand too and lead her to the dance floor.

On the dance floor, Pan was a little nervous. "Trunks? I don't think I know how to dance…" Trunks smiled at her reassuringly and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Panny… I'll teach you. Anyone can dance. You just gotta move with the beat." He put his arms around her waist and started to move. Pan unconsciously slid her hand behind his neck and moved with him. Soon, she got the hang of it and they were dancing like they've been doing it all their life.

Trunks lowered his head to her ear and whispered huskily, "You sure do learn quick…" Pan blushed but didn't say anything. They started grinding faster with the music.

Goten and Bra were dancing at the time too and noticed Pan and Trunks. "Wow I didn't know Pan could dance like that!" Bra exclaimed. Goten was shocked too. "How about we raise up the competition?" Goten asked slyly. Bra smirked and grinded against him faster and harder. Goten looked up and met Trunks' knowing look. _It's on_, they both thought.

Trunks whispered in Pan's ear again, "Looks like we have a little competition going on Panny. Think they can beat us?" Pan looked confused at first but saw Goten and Bra dancing, and caught on. She smirked her Vegeta-like smirk and didn't reply anything. Her actions said it all.

Soon, people were crowding around the two couples. Some even cheered. The Dj spoke on the mike, "Ladies and gentlemen looks like there's a little competition going on. Let's see which dancing couples can make it!" He put on a different song and the crowd cheered louder. It was Like Glue by Sean Paul.

Later, Bra and Goten were getting pretty tired. Bra was panting hard and Goten whispered to her, "Tired?" She nodded and talked back, "Yeah… Those two are pretty good… They're tough… We'll just let them have their fun." Agreed, they stopped dancing and were panting heavily. The cheered even louder for Pan and Trunks.

"Looks like they quit…" Trunks said to Pan. She smirked, even though she was breathless. "I think I've had enough too…" They stopped too. The crowd cheered loud for them, making Pan blush. "I thought you said you couldn't dance…" Pan wrapper her arms around him and whispered, "Maybe I just had a great teacher…"

"Alright! Looks like that couple wins! Now let's give them a breather and put on a nice slow song. Every guy take a girl and step up to the dance floor."

_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around Pan's waist. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They stared intently at each other, not caring about anything else.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven  
__And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see  
__We're in heaven_

"Heaven…" Trunks whispered.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
__Who will turn your world around  
__Pick you up when you're feeling down  
__Now, nothing can change  
__What you mean to me  
__There's a lot that I could say  
__But just hold me now  
__'Cause our love will light the way_

"I love you…" Pan whispered softly.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven  
__And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see  
__We're in heaven_

Trunks leaned closer and rested his forehead on hers.

_I've been waiting for so long  
__For something to arrive  
__For love to come along  
__Now our dreams are coming true  
__Through the good times  
__And the bad  
__I'll be standing there by you_

"I love you too…" Trunks barely whispered.

_Baby, your all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven  
__And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see  
__We're in heaven_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh_

He leaned closer and gently put his lips on hers. It was a sweet kiss and Pan felt her knees go weak.

_Ohh, ohh, ohh_

_We're in heaven_

The rest of the night went by smoothly for Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, Marron, and Uub. At around three in the morning, they headed back to Capsule Corps. The girls headed straight to Bra's room and collapsed on her bed. The guys, used to partying out late, followed the girls to make sure they were okay and headed toward Trunks' room.

**A few months later…**

It was the day of graduation for the seniors at West High. Pan and the rest of the Z-gang were in the audience, watching as Bra received her diploma from the principal. _Bra's graduation… I can't believe how time flew by so fast… Soon, Marron and Uub will get married… Then… AMERICA!_ Pan's thoughts were interrupted by an eruption of applause. Pan looked up and noticed that everyone had received his or her diplomas and everyone was congratulating.

Pan jumped off her seat and attacked Bra in a fierce hug. "YOU DID IT B! YOU FINALLY GRADUATED!" Bra hugged her friend back and tried not to choke from her death hug. Pan let go after realizing she was almost killing her best friend. Bra coughed and let out, "of course I graduated Panny! It was only a matter of time." Then she let out a huge smile to the person behind Pan.

"GOTEN!" Bra shouted. She leaped towards him and hugged him. Pan smiled and stepped out of the way.

"I'm so proud of you B…" Goten whispered in her ear. Then he pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They heard a cough behind them and saw Trunks standing there with a smirk. Goten smirked back and let Bra go. She jumped into her brother's arms and hugged him. Trunks hugged back and planted a kiss on her head. "I'm happy for you baby sis… Love ya!" Bra smile widened at his words and the others approaching them.

"All right! Let's go back to Capsule Corps for the banquet!" Bulma announced.

The group started to go to Capsule Corps but Pan stayed back. She caught sight of a certain senior and decided to say congratulations. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and found that it was Trunks. He gave her a knowing smile and nodded.

The two of them walked through the crowd of graduates and found the person they were looking for. His back was to them and Pan tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and Pan gave him a big hug. Trunks stepped back, giving them space.

Ryan was caught by surprised when he felt someone attach them to him. He recognized the person as Pan and hugged her back. She pulled back slowly and looked at him.

"Congratulations Ryan…"

Ryan flashed her a sincere smile and said, "Thanks Pan…Um…"

Trunks walked to him and held out his hand. "Congrats man." Ryan looked at him in surprise, but smiled back and shook his hand. "Thanks Trunks."

"Ryan… Listen, we're having a banquet at Trunks' if u wanna come with us…" Pan asked. Ryan looked hesitantly at Trunks to see if he looked like he disagreed with her. Strangely, he looked like he agreed with Pan's idea.

"Thanks Pan… But I think I'm gonna have to decline your offer… I appreciate it, but I think I should celebrate with my family… Thanks though." He gave her a small smile apologetically.

Pan smiled in understanding. "It's okay Ryan, I understand." She hugged him one last time. "We gotta get going… Take care okay?"

"Of course Pan. You too…"

Trunks and Pan walked away with one last wave.

_Pan… I'll never forget you… Thanks for giving me a chance… I'll always keep you in my heart… Trunks… Take care of her._

**Capsule Corps.**

Everyone from the Z-gang was hanging around at Capsule Corps. They chatted amongst themselves, occasionally congratulating Bra when they saw her.

Marron, Uub, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks were out on the Capsule deck while everyone else was inside. Each guy had their girlfriend/fiancée protectively in their arms. Pan broke the comfortable silence. "B graduated… Soon Mar and Uub will get married… Then America!" She squealed excitedly. It was out of her character, as the others noticed.

"Why are you so excited Pan? You've been to outer space!" Bra mentioned lightly.

Trunks smirked. "Oh I remember those days… Searching for the dragonballs…"

Pan laughed out loud. "Good times Trunks."

The others didn't fully know what really happened up in space. It will always be in the memories of Goku, Pan, and Trunks.

"So are your wedding plans going well Mar?" Bra asked the older girl. Marron looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "Oh it's going great! We just need to get our dresses fitted ladies!"

Bra screamed in delight. "SHOPPING!"

Pan covered her face and groaned. Bra and Marron double-teamed and pouted. "Panny… It's my wedding… Please…" "Come on Panny… Don't be Miss Grumpy…"

Pan rolled her eyes at Bra's comment but relented on Marron's. After all, they were going to America after all this. She couldn't wait. All she had to do was to keep that in her thoughts.

**The Day of the Wedding…**

"Where is it? Where is it?" Uub searched frantically around the room.

Goten came in and looked at him weird. "Um Uub… Why are you on the floor?"

Uub looked up at his friend frantically and said, "Goten! I can't find the rings! Marron's gonna kill me! You gotta help me!"

Goten held in his laugher at his friend's unnecessary misfortune. "Uh Uub… Calm down man… I have them, remember?"

Uub abruptly stopped his searching and stood up. He looked at Goten with the strangest look with a mix of relief. "GOTEN! DON'T DO THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW NERVOUS I AM RIGHT NOW!"

Goten waved his arms in front of him. "Sorry, sorry. It was funny watching you get all worked up though." Then, he gave out a laugh.

Uub scowled and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Well we'll see when it's your wedding day. You'll know what I'm talking about. And anyways, when are you planning to propose to B, huh?"

Goten's cheeks tinted a slight pink and he squirmed where he was standing. "Well actually…"

Uub's eyes widened. "Goten? Did you…"

"NO! I mean… Not yet… But… I mean… She just graduated… And… I was thinking to propose when she turns eighteen… When we're in America… But I haven't told anyone yet. I was gonna tell you and Trunks later… But since I told you now, I might as well tell Trunks too, after your wedding. Don't tell anyone else though! Well maybe except Marron…"

Uub smiled at his friend's small confession. "Of course Goten. Marron won't tell B."

"Thanks Uub."

**The Girls' Room...**

Marron sat on the chair in front of her dresser. She looked at her porcelain skin with a tinted pink on her cheeks. She had baby pink eyeshadow and matching lipgloss. Bra had done her makeup and she did a great job. She didn't dump every color in the world to make her look like a clown. No, it was natural with a little bit of blush and foundation.

Chichi had done her hair. She pulled it into a tight bun on top of her head with a few loose curls, framing her delicate face. Pins that sparkled in the light were in her hair with the bun.

She had a tiara on the top of her head with a veil covering her face.

Marron stood up and looked at her full reflection in the long mirror.

Her dress was the lightest shade of pink that was close to white and it reached all the way down to the ground. The sleeves cut off on her shoulders and the matching pink gloves went up to her elbow. The dress design but simple, yet elegant. It was perfect for Marron.

Marron grabbed her bouquet of flowers and sighed. _This is it…_

She turned around at the sound of the door opening and saw her mother, Bulma, Chichi, Bra, Pan, and Videl.

18 walked to her daughter and gave her a hug. "My baby's finally getting married…"

Marron hugged her mother back and smiled.

Next, Pan and Bra ran, or at least tried to in their bridesmaid dresses, and gave her a choking hug. "WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU MAR!" Bra cried out.

Marron hugged them back, equally as hard, and replied, "Thanks guys."

Pan stepped back and smiled big. "So… Are you nervous?"

Marron nodded her head shakily. "Oh… REALLY nervous… What if…"

Bra stepped back also and shook Marron by the shoulders. "Oh honey please! Don't even! Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry."

Marron smiled. "Thanks B."

Videl, Chichi, Bulma, and 18 stood back and watched the scene. "They grew up nicely, didn't they? Pretty soon Bra and Pan will be getting married too… And…" Videl stopped and started to cry.

Chichi and Bulma agreed. "But think… GRANDCHILDREN! Or in my case, GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN! Actually, I'll get both from Pan and from Goten… Oh this is wonderful! They're gonna be so adorable!"

Chichi continue to ramble while Bulma, Videl, 18, Pan, Bra, and Marron sweatdropped.

There was a knock on the door that signaled them it was almost starting. Chichi, Bulma, Videl, 18, Pan, and Bra looked at each other and started to walk out the door. Each turned to Marron before they left and smile and said good luck.

Marron sighed once more._ All right… It's time…_

Uub stood at the altar, nervous and squirming. He received soothing looks from Trunks, Goten by his side and Pan and Bra on the other side. Soon, the music for the bride started to play and Uub was fiddling with his fingers.

The door opened and everyone stood up to see the bride walk down the aisle.

Marron heard the music and took her father's arm. Her arm was shaking and Krillin noticed. He whispered to her gently, "You'll be fine Marron…" She heard and nodded.

Not a second later, they started to walk down the aisle.

When Marron came into view, Uub's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. _Sh…She's…_

When Marron and Krillin were at the altar, Uub came and took Marron's hand. Krillin squeezed her arm for comfort one more time and nodded approvingly at Uub, before letting go and sitting in his seat.

"You're breathtaking…" Uub whispered to Marron's ear. She blushed and the priest started to speak.

**Later…**

"Do you, Uub, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor, and protect her, to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?"

Uub glanced at Marron and smiled softly and turned back to the priest. "I do."

The priest then, turned to Marron and said, "Do you, Marron, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and witnesses to love, cherish, honor, and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him, and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?"

Marron, as did Uub, turned to look at him and smiled too. "I do."

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Uub lifted Marron's veil and gave her a sweet kiss. As he pulled back, he whispered in her ear, "We'll finish this later…" Marron blushed hard and smiled at him.

**At the reception…**

Marron, Uub, Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra were sitting around their own table, chattering. Goten spoke up. "So Uub… Hope you two have fun during your honeymoon." He winked, implying something else. Uub and Marron caught it and blushed. Bra poked Goten in the ribs and scolded him. "Goten, don't tease." Goten lowered his head and pouted. "But B…" Bra glared hard at him. Goten gulped and nodded. "Sorry baby."

Trunks laughed out loud at his friend. "Looks like my baby sis has you on a tight leash bro!"

Goten crossed his arms and grumbled to himself and Trunks only laughed harder. Pan took this chance to hit Trunks on the back of his head, hard. "TRUNKS! Stop laughing at Uncle Goten or our date tonight is cancelled!"

Trunks immediately stopped his laughing and looked at Pan with a horrified expression. "Panny, No! I'm sorry baby; don't do that. You can't…"

Pan's glare pierced through him and Trunks shrank back. "You know very well that I can Trunks." She humped and turned her head.

Trunks took this time to wrap his arms around her. "Sorry baby… I love you…"

Pan smirked and turned back around. Everyone at their table cracked up. Goten, the hardest. "TRUNKS IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ON A TIGHTER ONE!"

Trunks looked dumbfounded for a second, before realizing what had happened. Pan's smirk got wider and she kissed him on the cheek. "You just got a taste of your own medicine Trunksie…"

Trunks pouted and unwrapped his arms around her to cross his arms. "Not fair Panny… You tricked me…"

Pan laughed at him and everyone else too. Trunks rolled his eyes and ignored them.

Suddenly, soft music started to play and each guy asked their girl for a dance.

Hours later, the reception was over and the Z-gang was ready to say goodbye to the new husband and wife for their honeymoon.

"BYE MAR! TELL US ALL ABOUT IT WHEN YOU GET BACK!" Bra shouted the loudest.

Pan rolled her eyes, but yelled to her friend too. "Bye Mar! Have fun tonight, if you know what I mean!" And she gave a wink, receiving blushing faces of Uub and Marron who had heard her.

* * *

There we have it! Chapter 22! Hope you enjoyed it! I kind of rushed through Marron and Uub's wedding… But I promise to try to make cough someone else's better! And also I'm not really sure of all the things the priest and what not says! So I'm gonna need help when I need to put lots of details! Thanks for waiting for this chapter because I haven't updated in forever! RR please and thank you! Til next time! 


End file.
